cause darling i'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream
by i dont knwo
Summary: "You're delusional, Moon; if you think she's anywhere close to being loose in the head as Tilly or Brooke,"/ "Nice to hear you haven't stopped bad mouthing me, Dallas." Auslly. AU. They told him to stay away from her, that she would be his down fall- but he's never been one to follow rules anyway. "Blank Space" Inspired. Strong T. Sleazy, Cheesy and Fluffy. Complete.
1. Magic, Madness, Heaven, Sin

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin&amp;Ally, all rights go to the Creators. **

**because even though i think Swift should've stuck to her country/pop genre thingy and not go full on mainstream pop, i can't stop listening to Blank Space because it's freakin' catchy. not a big Swiftie fan but i do love her RED album, 1989 is just too pop for my liking...**

**Anyway, that's beside the point. this is partially inspired by Blank Space; probably not going to be a long multi-chapter, maybe like 5-6 chapters more or less.**

**Warning: i apologize in advance for the amount of cussing and the terrible sex jokes and puns in this story that will come you way. Rated T for a reason. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_~ Saw you there and I thought 'Oh my god, look at that face, you look like my next mistake' ~_

_/ 'Blank Space' - Taylor Swift /_

* * *

_part I: Magic, Madness, Heaven, Sin._

"Okay, yeah, so I'll see you on Saturday?"

"Yup. Bye, Austin. I'm really looking forward for this Saturday."

Then he is left leaning against his best friend's locker, a stupidly wide grin plastered across his face, looking like a love sick puppy.

For everybody else, it is just another ordinary day but for Austin today just might be the highlight of his senior year- hell it might be the highlight of his whole high school life. It wasn't everyday that he lands a date with one of the prettiest girls at Marino high. Sure he's dated almost half the female population of school and some of then were fairly good looking, but they weren't as stunning or as elegant as Cassidy Mason. In his eyes she's freakin' perfect! And despite his bad reputation about dating girls at school, his quick wit and charm managed to impress Cassidy fucking Mason.

"Jesus, I knew we shouldn't have arranged to meet up at my locker every morning at the start of the year." Dez sighs, giving him a slight shove so he could get to his locker.

"Shut up, man. I just scored a date with Cassidy and if things go well, like _really well_, I wouldn't be the only one leaning on you locker, so you should get used to not getting to your locker every morning." he remarks with a teasing grin.

The Redhead cringes and groans "I swear one of these days, you'll run out of girls to mess with and then they'll all come back for revenge and chop off your balls."

"Nah, they wouldn't do that. They love my balls way too much to chop it off."

"Austin Moon everybody! God man, we didn't need to know that." Dallas appears beside them, shaking his head in disgust. "But you know, Dez might be right. One of these days you'll run out of luck with girls and things will backfire on you."

Austin glares at him but a smirk is grazing his lips. "Come on, don't be so bitter just because I get all the girls, Dallas."

Before Dallas could retaliate, however, the school doors swing open to reveal someone who Austin isn't sure if he's seen at school ever before. But, fucking hell, she was beautiful, gorgeous, sexy, cute, graceful and striking and many more all at once.

Her long wavy Brown locks cascades down from her head to her arm(even from afar he knows that her hair is soft and silky), Chocolate Brown does eyes that screams innocence but something tells him that wasn't entirely true. The Fiery Red painted lips of hers certainly says so. And fuck, he wants to feel those lips with his.

She wore a high waisted cream colored skirt that flows with her every step(and you know, maybe it kinda hikes further up to her thighs, too- not that he's complaining) and a leather jacket over a plain black tank top and simple flats. The leather jacket maybe a little out of place if it was any other girl wearing the outfit but this girl rocks it- she owned the look.

Cassidy who now?

"Whoa-ho-ho, Christmas just got a little early for Austin." the Blonde chimes, wriggling his eyebrows "Who's that?"

"Oh, yeah I forgot, you weren't a student here when she left." Dez says "That's-"

"Ally Dawson." Dallas interrupts, the tone he uses was of something between amusement and irritation- something which Austin has never heard from Dallas. "I wouldn't bother, man. She's not someone who you can just mess with. I don't think you can handle her."

"Don't. Don't say that, dude. That just makes me want her more. And what makes you think I can't handle her? I've handled both Tilly and Brooke, at one point both of them at the same time. Unless she's more batshit crazy that those two combined then I think I can handle her..." he eyes the Brunette, who is talking to Trish(he knows the Latina because she's been tormenting Dez ever since he came to Marino high) as they walk towards the lockers just a few rows away from them.

He could sense that she was different from all the girls he's laid his eyes on- there was something special about Ally.

"You're delusional, Moon; if you think she's anywhere close to being loose in the head as Tilly or Brooke. Ally's way more than that- she's a category all on her own."

Austin feels his heart sink a little and a small pit forms in his stomach but at the same time, he feels giddy to the tips of his hair and adrenaline courses through his body. He'll definitely be on the look out for Ally.

"Nice to hear you haven't stopped bad mouthing me, Dallas." an unfamiliar voice next to him brings him out of his thoughts.

"Hey, I'm just stating facts." Dallas shrugs.

"I missed you, too, Dallas." Ally sneers and rolls her eyes, not lacking the sarcasm. "Hi, Dez." she turns to the Redhead.

Dez waves at her "'Sup, Ally. How's life?"

Ally only smiles at him. And shit, now she's looking at him. "Hello, I don't think we've meet before..." she gives him a coy smile.

He attempts to open his mouth for a witty reply but a groaning voice cuts him off. "Really, Ally? On your first day?" it was Elliot.

They all turn to see Elliot from across the hall, the same amused yet irritated look in his face, like Dallas' tone.

_'Elliot is friends with her, too?_' he silently asks himself. He could already feel that Ally was trouble, but he wouldn't be Austin Moon, ace basketball varsity player, popular ladies' man Blondie and resident playboy of Marino high, if he didn't give his attention to Ally Dawson because as the seconds pass by, he gets more and more intrigued by her.

"What are you, guys, my welcoming committee?" Ally asks, obviously a little ticked off with them. "I'm surprised Gavin still isn't here." But then she focuses back to him.

'_Does every boy on Varsity know__ her?_' he bitterly thought, there was a small burning sensation on his chest.

The bell rings before Austin could voice out any of his questions or introduce himself to Ally.

"I'll see you later." she winks at him and reaches up to ruffle his hair because she was at least half a foot shorter than him, but he only finds that quality endearing. Then she was gone.

Well, not really. Unlike how he expects that she would be swallowed by the hoards of students milling around the hallway to get to class, everybody seems to avoid walking along her path except for Trish and now Kira, too, who apparently is friends with Ally as well. Ally walks to class casually, like everybody around her wasn't scrambling out of her way.

Although, he couldn't really complain because of the way that they part ways to let Ally pass gives him a clear perfect view of her behind. Half of him thinks that he should be worried about how people act around Ally, but the other half was too busy enjoying the view that he resolves to shrug off the concern.

Austin runs his hand through his hair "Okay, even though I totally didn't understand half of what happened, in case things doesn't work out between me and Cassidy, can one of you give me her number or address. Which ever is more appropriate." he grins at his three friends.

Elliot and Dallas just shake their heads at him while Dez pats his back before leaving to get to their class as well.

* * *

When he gets to first period- which was Homeroom- he does not spot any sign of the Brunette. Suffice to say, he was a little disappointed. Okay, maybe not just a little bit, but it's not like he'll admit it out loud, he was still occupied about the fact that he'll have a date with Cassidy on Saturday, but slowly the thought of Ally seeps into his brain.

Homeroom passes by real quick, albeit it being boring. And now Austin is in Advance English because, yes, even if he's a bad boy, playboy jock he still tries to do good in his studies(else he'll be removed from being Varsity), he really hates being seen as that stereotype dumb Blonde jock plus it's not like actually learning things from school is a bad thing. So he does good enough on his all his classes, maybe except Calculus- he sucks major ass at Calculus- sure Geometry and Trigo was a breeze, and he may have struggled a little in Algebra but Calculus was just a whole new level.

In Advance English, Ally was there but she was relatively sitting far from him- he was at the back as usual and she was somewhere in the second row.

And as much as he hates admitting it, Advance English was much better with her in class. For the first time since he took the class he actually didn't fall asleep when Mrs. Heaps, his relatively boring middle aged, widowed teacher(now she lives with her seven cats!), starts discussing what was the Diameter of a Bomb** [1] **(he really had no idea what was that all about, he was too busy looking at Ally)

(No, he wasn't stalking her. He was merely observing her).

He notes every single thing that he notices about her. They way her eyebrows furrow as she furiously write notes on her notebook. How she twirls a lock of her hair through her finger as she listens to Mrs. Heaps' explanation. Everything she does just seems to endear him- he isn't sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

Soon enough the bell rings and before he can even gather up his things, Ally was already gone. Lazily, he slides his book from the table to drop it inside his bag then walks out of the room.

Deciding that he needed a little break, he takes his time on making his way to his locker to dispose of his things there- he still had one more class before lunch but it's not like he actually give a shit about the next class.

* * *

He really hated having Calculus **[2]** as his third period- who the fuck needs to deal with complex numbers just before you eat lunch? - so just imagine how fast his face lights up when he gets to class(about five minutes late) and sees Ally, sitting at his spot at the back of the room, just two table away from the window.

"Nice to see that you finally decided to show up today, Mr. Moon." his Calculus teacher, Mr. Baker, calls to him as he walks over this his _now_ _occupied _spot, not even laying an eye at him instead just continuing his writing on the board.

"Nice to know you only expect less from me." he murmurs but he knows Mr. Baker hears him. He always does but he often doesn't do anything about it.

Austin stops right in front of Ally, staring down at her because even though he thinks she's really pretty, that doesn't mean he'll give her his spot. He towers over her, blocking the light from the fluorescent bulbs and the sight of the blackboard.

Ally looks up at him, that coy smile on her lips again. Her eyebrows rise up further. "Can I help you?" she asks.

"You're in my spot." he flatly replies.

She furrows her eyebrows "Your spot?"

He nods "Yeah, that's my chair. So, if you kindly would maybe move, sweetheart. You can always sit next to me." he jerks his head to the empty seat next to them then winks at her.

A soft giggle escapes her and it was his turn to furrow his eyebrows. "That's cute, dear, but this is actually _my_ spot."

Austin frowns then looks to Jace at the next table as if to tell him to tell her that that chair is his, but Jace merely shakes his head. "She right, man. That's her chair." he tells him "Before you even got here that spot has always been Ally's..."

Any other boy should've given way to her- she is after all a lady, so he should be a gentleman and not take the seat from her- but that's not what Austin Moon would do. He's claimed that chair ever since he got to Calculus at the start of the year- it was probably the only thing he likes about the class- so naturally he would't just let her take the spot from him; even if he thinks that she was kinda owning the look of sitting at _his _spot(he didn't even know someone could own a look just by sitting but apparently everything she does, she rocks and owns).

The light from the window illuminates her face like delicate porcelain and the wind from the AC blows her hair in the most perfect manner. For a moment, he thinks that she must be an angel because god she's perfect even more so than Cassidy.

He shakes his head. '_Come on, Austin, you've seen Cassidy own the look of just standing by her locker- Cassidy can own looks, too._' he makes up the excuse in his mind.

Lies! What a fucking liar!

"Mister Moon if you don't plan on sitting then might as well as leave my class." Mr. Baker reprimands him once again. He just rolls his eyes. And suddenly he's aware that most of the class was watching his exchange with Ally.

Clearing his throat and mustering up a serious look, Austin finally speaks up. "Look, I don't know what happened before I was here when you apparently own_ed_ that spot, but when you were gone or left or whatever happened that caused you to leave, I rightfully claimed that spot, so I think what you're trying to say it that this _was _your spot but then you left so you surrendered your spot and I claimed it, so now it's _my _spot."

She stares up at him for a few moment, her Brown doe eyes pleading silently and her bottom lip sticking out to a pout, but he stood his ground and stared back.

Realizing that he wasn't going to cave, Ally gathers up her things and stands up from the seat. He feels a great pang of guilt as he sees her reluctantly move from the seat, but it slowly fades once he has sat down on the chair.

"Thanks, lovely." he says "If it's any consolation that empty seat beside is the second-"

He takes in a sharp air of breath as he feels pressure on his lap and suddenly there's a weight sitting on him. The next thing he knows, Ally was sitting right on his lap, making herself comfortable and effectively grinding herself up to him.

Oh shit! This is not good(but a sick part of him thinks it feels _so_ right).

Eventually she stops wriggling around, her right leg folded and foot tucked underneath her left leg, she had removed her flats and she was running the smooth sole of her foot on his shin(he wonders if this is her own version of playing footsie with boys). She slightly leans back to him, his heaving chest almost in contact with her back. The fresh scent of English Tea and Vanilla hits him like a sack of potatoes and a moan escapes him.

Half the class feels uncomfortable to see them in their position as if they were intruding on something personal and the other half was amused at the amount of sexual tension between them.

He hears Ally stifle a giggle when he moaned. From the waist down, he was beginning to feel numb since she's been sitting on his lap for almost ten minutes(even though she barely weighs on him) so he wasn't exactly sure if he's getting a boner or not, but if he was then she sure doesn't seem to mind it that much.

"It's so hard." Ally giggles again but it was low enough so only he could hear it. Austin could only hope that she was referring to the problem Mr. Baker had tasked them to solve.

Ally continues to act for the whole period as if nothing is happening, like she isn't sitting on his lap in the most seductive way there is. Sometime later, she lets out a squeal and leans down further to the desk, it seems that she had finally cracked the solution for the problem and she furiously scribbles on her notebook. As she leans down, the back of her tank top lifts up, revealing some skin on the small of her back and the waistband of her Black panty peeks out.

In an attempt not to grab her waist and do inappropriate things to her, Austin grips his seat with both his hands tightly, like he was riding a roller coaster and was holding on to his seat for dear life.

He looks up at the clock right above the blackboard. And _fuck,_ only forty-five minutes has passed since Ally sat on his lap which means there's still thirty more minutes left before Calculus ends. His eyes meet Gordon Baker's, who was eyeing him and Ally, and for the first time in his entire life, he looks at the teacher with pleading eyes, silently asking him to help him get out of his situation. He half expects for the teacher to reject his request but then he sees him nod(but not before giving him a smug look- he was taunting him!).

He makes a mental note that if Mr. Baker manages to get him out of this situation, he will start bringing a notebook(or at least a piece of paper) and a calculator to his class(he'll just borrow a pen from one of his classmates).

The teacher clears his throat "Miss Dawson," he says, waiting for the Brunette to look at him. The rest of the class direct their attention to them.

"Yes, sir?" she asks in the most innocent way ever. She stops scribbling in her notebook and completely leans back to Austin.

"Would it kill you to not sit on Mister Moon's lap? I think you two are throwing off the mood of the whole class. There's literally an empty chair right next to you."

Ally flushes a little bit but she quickly regains her confidence and she gives the teacher a shrug. "I'm not quite sure, sir." she cheekily answers "Mr. Moon makes a really comfortable seat and I wouldn't have sat on his lap if he just let me have _my_ spot _back_, sir. In addition to that, sitting on Mr. Moon's lap helped me solve the impossibly complex and difficult problem you put on the board."

Mr. Baker's eyebrows rise up. "Would you mind if I asked you to stand up and give me your solution?"

'_Shit, if Baker makes her stand up, I owe him a fucking apology for being the 'ass' in his class. I owe him my fucking life if he makes her stand up.' _he thinks and sends him a grateful look. '_Well, there's always a first for everything, but if I do apologize to him- it will probably be the last time, too._'

The 32 year old teacher in turn gives him another smug look as if to say: '_Damn right you owe me, kid._'_  
_

"Actually, sir, I _would_ mind it if you asked me to get up from my seat." Ally's answer completely shatters all of Austin's hope. For a brief moment even Baker's face shows a sign of surprise from her answer but quickly resolves his composure.

"And why is that?"

"As I have said before Mr. Moon's lap is fairly comfortable, sir. I'd rather just pass the paper in front through my classmates." then she leans forward, revealing much of her back to him again, and taps the piece of paper on the shoulder of the girl in front of them. His hands instinctively latch on her waist to steady her and for them not to tilt forward. "Sandy, can you please pass this forward so that Mr. Baker could see how much Mr. Moon has helped me in solving the problem faster? Thanks."

"Her name is Sandy?" Austin stupidly utters, but it was low enough that only Jace and Ally hears him, both of whom snickers at him. How is it that she knew the girl sitting in front of them when she only attended Calculus today while he barely even knows anyone from any of his classes.

"Very well, please pass the paper to the front." Mr. Baker holds out his hand as the paper gets passed around. "If you get this one correct, I'll let it slide Miss Dawson."

The silence inside the room is tense as they watch Mr. Baker check Ally's answer, waiting eagerly for his refute or approval.

"It seems that you are... in fact, correct Miss Dawson." Gordon eyes the two students "But that doesn't mean this will be a regular occurrence in my class for you two. I'd hate to think that Mister Moon is only attending my class to... provide comfortable seating for you..." he shrugs at the incredulous look the Blonde was shooting him, a '_well-i-tried_' look on his face.

"Of course, sir. I'll make sure to keep it on a minimal schedule." Ally remarks and Austin grunts, leaning his head forward to rest on her shoulder.

He huffs at her intoxicating scent, his breath sends a shiver through her spine. And suddenly, Austin finds himself smiling. His hands- which haven't left her waist since her got hold of it- trace lines and shapes on her hips. This action results for Ally to lean back to him again, she visibly exhales while her eyes suddenly close.

It's payback time for him. He is so going to make the most out of this. As his hands start to trail down to her thighs, the bell rings and she was suddenly up from his lap.

He couldn't help but feel pissed off. Fuck time, really. One moment it runs on the slowest possible way when he needs it to speed up and when he wants time to stop, it bitches up on him and flies like a fucking jet.

Karma might be a bitch but Time is a fucking asshole.

Ally gathers up her things again then leans down near his ear, one hand gripping his shoulder. "It was really nice sitting with you in Calculus Mr. Moon, maybe we should do it again sometime." she murmurs, her breath tickling the side of his face, his eyes closed.

Then she was already walking out of the classroom.

"It's Austin." he calls to her, his eyes still closed. "You can call me Austin."

A few minutes later, he gets up from his seat, his butt was sore for sitting way too long without moving a single muscle.

He doesn't know if this might be his worst day on Calculus or maybe the one and only day that he actually enjoyed having Calculus as his class.

Fuck Calculus.

* * *

**A/N: Ahhhhh, guyssss, i know i should be updating IYAA by now, but i just can't get this out of my mind, so i just had to write it down. i really wanted to start the new year with a new chapter for IYAA, but my mind decided on other things, so instead you get this shit load of cliche badass Auslly au, i hope you'll like it. and because if i don't get this out of my system, i'll end up having writer's block for IYAA. **

**so this is my New Year's gift for you guys! Have a Happy New Year people!**

**[1] **_Diameter of A Bomb _**is a poem by** **Yehuda Amichai; i don't own it.**

**[2] i actually never took Calculus in high school, but i did enjoy having Trigonometry and Geometry- Algebra can go fuck itself. **

**So, anyway, this will just be short multi-chapter maybe like 4-5 chapters, 7 would be the max. this is also AU because i wanted to write my own version of a badass Ally and an eqaully badass and stubborn Austin. this isn't the first time i've written an AU like this (i've written at least 2 or 3 more of these- and one of them, i'm planning to share with you in the near future) but this is the first time i'll ever publish one here, so i hope y'all enjoy this. but this is, however, the first time i've ever written something as racy with the characters- you know, with the foreplay and Ally grinding on Austin and stuff- it's probably the closest i'll ever get into writing smut, so i think this will remain Rated T throughout.**

**please review i'd be very grateful if you guys tell me what you think of this. also i want to know how many of you actually read my stupid notes so if you actually do read this please put **"Ally is batshit crazy"** at the end of your review. sorry if there are any mistakes.**

**if this gets more than 10 to 15 reviews then i might upload the next chapter in less than a week. ;)**

**~Lou**


	2. I can read you like a Magazine

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin&amp;Ally, all rights go to the Creators.**

**so how'd you all like the first chapter? i really hope you liked it 'cause i've got a few more chapters coming your way, this is the second one.**

**Rated T for a lot of cussing, inappropriate and unnecessary sex jokes and terrible puns.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_~ Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious and hell yeah, I'm the m*****f_ _ _ing princess._

_ I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right ~_

_/ 'Girlfriend' - Avril Lavigne /_

* * *

_part II: I can read you like a Magazine._

"So, I heard Calculus is your new favorite class, Moon." Piper quips, leaning one hand on the lunch table of the Basketball Varsity team. "But I thought you shared Physics with Cassidy, and from what I could remember on your schedule when we were dating, you don't have Physics today..."

"Fuck you." he quickly replies, not even bothering to look at her because he's still feeling sour that his one period long intimate exchange with Ally during Calculus has already spread around the school like wildfire. "Jesus Christ, how many did you tell Jace?" he glares at the boy.

"I just told Varsity, man." Jace shakes his head.

"Then how the hell did it got out so fast?!"

"Uh, maybe because you have other classmates, you idiot, and one of them just happen to be Jordan," Dallas says.

"Jordan? Who the hell is that?"

"Oh, this boy is hopeless," Jace sighs while everybody in their table face palms, it puzzles them how the Blonde could sometimes just be the most accurate description of a dumb Blonde- despite him not wanting to be called that. "Jordan, that kid at the corner of the room, with the overgrown hair and hipster glasses."

Austin only shoots him a confused look.

"The pervert who has an obsession with Kim Kardashian." Dallas supplies, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, that's Jordan." he nods; he does remember that kid from his class. "Wait, but that boy doesn't look like someone who anyone would listen to about gossip, how was he able to spread the message that quick?"

"Because he has a blog that everybody knows about and he posted the picture of you and Ally sharing a chair in probably the most intimate way ever." Piper explains.

"Damn, Ally's just as smooth as always," he hears Kimmy continue, a teasing tone in her voice too.

His head whips to his side where he sees not only Piper but Kimmy, Kira, Brooke and Tilly too. They were all looking smug at him- and some sort of sympathy look as well(where the hell is that coming from?).

"Psh, it so would've looked better if I was the one sitting on my Austykins." Brooke adds but it didn't sound like she meant what she said. Austin ignores this but he does scowl at her stupid pet name for him when they were dating- he loathed that name. Is this psycho seriously still not over him?

"Please, I think you're talking about me." Tilly counters.

"Don't be so bitter you two." Kira interjects "We all know you two combined is still nothing compared to Ally."

And apparently, most of his exes know Ally as well. What is up with this girl? He seriously needs to know what is her history with them. Why is it that his exes seem to be fairly friendly with Ally but from what he has experienced before, these five girls have always been bitter when he dates someone new(well, Tilly and Brooke were most of the time- the other three just sometimes tease him about being a womanizer and warns the girl of it).

He looks at his fellow Varsity friends in the table with him, asking for them to give him an explanation of what exactly is going on.

As per usual, Dez is the one who gives him a little enlightenment- he really is a great best friend. "Come on, girls, give Austin a break," the Redhead tells them off "He doesn't even know half of what is exactly going on- at least let him get to know her first."

On second thought, maybe Dez isn't the best person to ask question about clearing up some information. That answer was of no use to him- what did he even mean by that? Austin was completely lost at what was happening.

"Come on, Dez, do you actually believe there's gonna be more to this? Whatever this may be; it's Ally _and_ Austin that we're talking about." Kira says. But still doesn't make sense to Austin.

"Uh, hello, _Austin _is right here!" the Blonde bellows, pissed of by the fact that they are talking about him like he wasn't there and because he's left in the shadows about it.

Kimmy laughs "Yes, you are, Moon. But I think you should be there." she points towards the cafeteria doors where he sees Cassidy exit while Ally follows suit.

"Fuck, please tell me Cassidy still hasn't seen the picture." his eyes become as wide as saucers.

"You just wish she hasn't seen it yet." Brooke snorts.

Fuck, fuck, holy fuck! He's in for a shit load of mess now, if those two are going to have a cat fight because of him; although, his perverted teenager mind thinks that it would be totally hot to see Cassidy and Ally fight over him- he's seen other girl have a cat fight about him before but all those would be nothing to Ally's and Cassidy's would be cat fight.

'_Bad timing, you idiot._' he scolds himself, slamming his head down to the table.

"Oh, man, Dawson and Mason having a cat fight is totally gonna be so hot- ow." Trent says but then a hand whacks the back of his head. Well, at least, he's not the only one thinking about it. Austin lifts his head up to look at his fellow Varsity friends and they seem to think the same as well.

Then he sees the person who whacked Trent in the head, it was Trish. "That's not what that is, you turd." she says, glaring at him. "Shouldn't you be there, Blondie?" she turns to Austin with a raised eyebrow.

He shrugs "_Should_ I be there?" he repeats, a look that looks a lot like fear flashes in his face for a quick moment. Suddenly he feels a twinge of anticipation about what was going to happen and it scares him a little bit. Maybe it was because he doesn't want to see either of the girls to get hurt or to get in trouble or maybe it was because he's got a weird feeling that what he will see outside the cafeteria might be worse than just the two of them fighting over him.

The Latina shrugs back "Well, if you actually _do_ want them to be have a cat fight then I guess you could stay here, but if not, I suggest-"

"Okay, okay. I'm going." he huffs as he gets up from his seat. "Sometimes being this good looking is a fucking drag." he begrudgingly remarks, strutting out of the cafeteria.

"Even when in trouble his ego is still as big as Texas." he hears Kira mutter but he just rolls his eyes.

Austin reaches the double doors but doesn't go out immediately; he grips the door handle first then looks back at his table- the his friends and the girls are still there, all of them looking at him with excitement, anticipation and a little bit of dread(that only increases his anxiety about what's waiting for him out side), urging him to go forth and see for himself what's next for him.

He sighs then pushes the door open. When he gets out, he scans the hallway and sees no one but then he spots Cassidy standing by her locker, looking causal as always and he thinks that maybe her talk with Ally went well.

'_Only one way to find out._' a voice in his head tells him. So, he walks up to her.

"Hey," he greets her, leaning to the locker next to her; he was feeling a little tense for some weird reason.

"Oh, hey, Austin." Cassidy smiles at him, and he finds that he's not allured by her smile than he used to remember(it doesn't bother him, though). His anxiety dissolves. Huh, maybe nothing wrong happened- maybe she still hasn't seen the pictures nor has she talked to Ally.

"So, what brings you here?" she snaps him out of his thoughts, but she isn't looking at him when she speaks, apparently sorting out her locker was more appealing to her than looking at him.

"Um, I- uh... I just wanted to make sure we're still on this Saturday..." he trails off. What the heck? How is it that he's suddenly shy?! Where's the cocky Austin Moon now?

"Oh, yeah... about that," she bits her lip and grimaces. Oh fuck, that's not good. And look at that, his anxiety is back! "I don't think we should go out this Saturday."

His face drops faster than Gotye's **[1] **music career. "Oh, um... w-why, did something come up? Should we, like, re-schedule or-or something?"

"No, I don't think that's good either... this- whatever you and I can mean- won't work, Austin."

"You've seen the picture haven't you?"

"Well, yeah- who hasn't seen that picture." she nods and offers him a small smile "But, I swear it's not that. Well it's not _just _that. I mean, you and Ally are-"

'_Ally_'.

"Look, Cassidy, whatever Ally told you, I swear-"

"It's okay, Austin." she giggles and gives him a look of amusement with a mix of sympathy(it's that same look his exes gave him- what the hell?- it's creeping him out). "Ally talked to me and explained what happened, I know it was her doing and I get it, I understand- I know Ally and she wouldn't do that for no reason, but it's okay. And even though, I know we can get past that issue, I still don't think we would work..."

"Wait, wait so you know Ally too?" he blinks, a little dumbfounded about what she's talking about- nothing makes sense for Christ's sake!- she nods at his question. "Does everybody in this damn school now Ally other than me?" he asks incredulously.

Cassidy shrugs, shaking her head. "Not everybody, Austin." she tells him "But a lot of us know Ally. I'm quite surprised no one from Varsity has told you about her or even mentioned her, but we- most of your Varsity friends, your impossible amount of exes which I don't really want to be a part of, me and a few other of our friends- know Ally. In some way, we're all friends with Ally, if not we're at least acquainted with her... she goes to school here before you came, about a year or two ago, I think..."

It takes him a moment to drink in what Cassidy has told him. So, Ally really is friends with his friends(and his exes) but how though?

"I hope there's no hard feelings between us, Austin. But I think we're better off as friends." Cassidy says as she closes her locker. "You've got a lot more coming your way, trust me. I'm really not the one you want to date. I better get to class. Bye, Austin." then she waves at him before leaving for her next class.

He quickly loses sight of Cassidy because there are other students going around the hallway as well. He didn't notice that the bell has already rung while he talked to her.

"Wait, what do you mean?" he calls out to her, only seeing the top of her Blonde head retreating to a classroom.

"Maybe you should ask someone from Varsity," she answers, waving at him again. "Or talk to Ally directly; it's best if you do that."

* * *

Austin doesn't spot Ally until almost all the student inside the hallway disperse to their classes. He's decided to take Cassidy's advice and ask question about Ally(his first option was to talk to his friends about it, but seeing as they're not much of help to him) he decides to talk to the girl involved her self.

"Hey, Ally." he calls but it does't seem like she's heard him because she just shuts her locker close in the most graceful way ever(and boy, is he wrong about Cassidy own that look of just standing by her locker). "Ally!" he repeats a little louder.

The Brunette turns away from him even further, he's sure she has heard him by now, but why is she ignoring him?

Now she's walking away from him, heading to class he guesses. So, he follows her. "Hey, Ally!" he trails behind her. There's no way she still doesn't hear him, still she does not respond.

"Allyson!" he shouts across the hall; good thing no one else was there what she does next made him want to cower and stand by the corner.

Her head whips back to him so fast he swears it should've broken her neck, but that's not what frightened him- it was that murderous look in her face, her eyes ablaze with something like rage and fear. "Don't _ever_ call me 'Allyson' again," she scowls at him, taking a step closer to him. "That's not my name."

He gulps visibly and audibly then nods his head. "Yeah, o-okay, noted." he promises. "I just, I-I needed to get you attention..."

Her face softens, like she didn't just want to murder him a few seconds ago, not that he's complaining, and there's something like adoration in her eyes. That innocent look on her face totally suits her better than a rage face. "Oh, I'm sorry," she offers him a smile and he feels his heart stop beating for a moment or two. Because, fuck!

"So, you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah, I wanted to know what you told Cassidy."

"I told her the truth... and how comfy your lap is," Ally shrugs "Why?"

His cheeks burn(which was a first: Austin Moon is blushing!) but he ignores it and surveys her instead, it seems that she's telling the truth but that doesn't mean it clears up his questions about her.

Austin is totally puzzled with this girl yet he can't help but get pulled to her; she endears him. And he knows he should be pissed off at her because she caused him his date with Cassidy(the one he's been wanting to go out with since Junior year) but he's not because he's too distracted by her velvet lips to care. He wants so badly to attack that lips of hers with his.

He could do it too; he could just pin her to one of those lockers behind her and latch his lips to her, to taste her and explore her mouth with his tongue and feel the wonders of her body but he doesn't. Something tells him it wouldn't be wise to do so(most girls wouldn't really appreciate being shoved into locker for an unprecedented make out session from a guy they barely know, grant that the guy was an _amazing _kisser) and for the first time ever, he follows his gut and he doesn't kiss her- yeah, he's been doing a lot of firsts today: first he pleads to Baker, then blushes, now he's actually using his head and following his gut! And all of it links back to Ally. This girl really is something.

Shaking his head, he gives her a playful look. "Well, you owe me a date, missy. Cassidy cancelled our date because of what you did."

Ally arches a brow at him "Really now? That's not what she told me when we talked..." she teases.

He shrugs "Well, that among _other_ things... plus she told me that you two go way back, like, since freshman year or something, so I dunno, maybe she didn't want to sabotage your friendship or whatever..."

She laughs- she actually laughs and he god, now that he's heard her laugh, he wants to make her laugh everyday. "That's cute but we're not friends, not really- we're more of acquaintances than friends."

"She said that, too!" he exclaims, genuinely amused. "Well, something along those lines at least. Also, she said that it's better that we're just friends which I think is dumb because, really, have you seen me?!"

"Wow, suddenly the hallway isn't big enough to hold your ego."

"Whatever, you still caused me my date with one really pretty girl."

"Really? I think I was doing you two more of a favor than anything..."

His eyebrow raises "Then maybe you could do me another favor," he says, cocking his head to the side. "Something to pay off that date you made me lose..."

"And how is that?"

He grins at her. "Go out with me."

She smirks at him, and for a moment he thought she might reject him, but then she smiles at him and nods. "Okay, but you can tell me all the details next time. I'm late for class." then she's walking away from him "Bye, Moon, I hope you don't disappoint me in that date of yours." she waves at him.

"Oh, trust me, you won't be." he replies, deliberately checking her out. Because, really, it's in his second nature to check out any girl who has, like, an ass or boobs. And damn, her ass is more than fucking _fine_.

* * *

"Okay, wait, hold up," Dallas interrupts Austin as he and the whole Varsity team lounge about in their locker room, Basketball training was over for the day. "Did I hear you right? You actually asked out Dawson after Cassidy broke off your date? That girl is still as good as ever..." he mutters in the end. The statement doesn't make sense to him, so he doesn't think much of it.

"Uh, yeah, that's what I said..." he replies, shrugging.

Then Dallas laughs and he feels pissed but at the same time worried. Is that response even appropriate?

"Holy shit, you really are fucking delusional, Moon!" he exclaims "Why would you do that? I told you she's not someone you want to mess with. God, Allyson Dawson is fucking insane, man."

"Oh god, no." he cringes and shudders. He's got this bugging feeling inside him when he hears someone call her that- he is reminded that her murderous look Ally she gave him when he called her that. "Don't call her that-"

"We know that," Elliot laughs. "It's not her real name and she flips shit when anyone calls her that."

"Then why would you call her that?"

"Dude, she's not here." Dallas deadpans.

Austin shifts in his seat "Well, yeah but... it's just that- that look she gave me when I called her that... it's like-"

"She wanted to kill you?" Gavin cuts him off, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Well, yeah..." he nods. "Why is that?"

"'Cause she's a fucking nut-job." Dallas answers.

"Jesus, can't I get a proper response from you?" he asks incredulously, glaring daggers at Dallas. "I ask one decent question and your only answer is a remark about how insane Ally is."

"Because she _is _insane!"

"What? How the hell can she be insane? She looks pretty normal to me."

Dallas shakes his head "I don't mean like, you know, she needs to be in an Asylum kind of insane, not exactly... but she's just- she's different, like there's something off with her or like, something's already triggered inside her, she's like... a, a radioactive time bomb that could go off and infect everyone at any moment, a defected nuclear bomb that can obliterate literally everything... she's, she's toxic, man."

The mood changes. Austin's heart hammers through his rib cage; he feels his blood rush to his ears, a pit forms in his stomach. The way Dallas talked about Ally is so... he couldn't even put a word to it. And it bothers him way too much.

He gulps down his anxiety. The whole locker room is dead silent, everybody seems to be listening to their conversation. "A radioactive time bomb that could go off any moment? A defected nuclear bomb that obliterates everything?" he repeats "Man, you're not even making any sense. How can she be toxic?"

"I don't think you want to know, Austin..." Elliot buts in, his expression was grave.

For a moment, he thinks that he should just take Elliot's advice and just let go of the topic but his curiosity eats away the doubt immediately. He might feel a little qualmish but his desire to get to know Ally, to learn everything about her, is too strong for him to ignore. He's never had this much interest in any girl in his entire life. She's like one big puzzle, one giant riddle, one big adventure that he wants to accomplish and right now, he's missing so many pieces, so many evidences, so many clues that it's not even clear to him what will be his prize once he figures her our.

The only thing he knows is that he wants to get to know her. And maybe that just might be his only prize.

He just gets this feeling that figuring her out would be something worth while, that somewhere deep down, there's an even more better version of Ally Dawson.

It's weird and it doesn't make sense to him but still he pushes on with the subject. "I think I do. Ally, she isn't like any other girl here... she's got a pull on me- I _want_ to know." he says with determined eyes.

Dallas heaves a sigh and runs his hand through his still damp hair and looks to the other, most of them just shake his head.

"We have to tell him, guys." it was Dez who spoke up. Austin turns to his best friend, sending him a question yet still thankful look. The Redhead shrugs.

"It's the least we can do. He's already asked her out, there's no turning back now." Dez continues "This was bound to happen anyway..."

"But it wasn't supposed to happen this quickly! Ally... she's, like, somehow evolved since she was gone... it's different." Gavin chimes.

"Either way, Austin's been claimed there's-"

"Wait, claimed? What do you mean claimed? I am not anyone's property, if anything _I _claim people. Who the hell would _'claim' _me?" the Blonde interjects their conversation. They're talking about him like he's not there again and it really annoys the shit out of him.

"It may not look like it, but you actually have been claimed." Elliot tells him "From the moment Ally took interest in you early this morning, it was a clear message to everyone that she wants you, therefore you are _hers_. And _no one_\- not even those who've lost their minds- would ever want to stop her from getting you. That's why Cassidy broke off your date, she just needed an excuse to break it off and Ally provided her that excuse during Calculus."

'_I know Ally and she wouldn't do that for no reason, but it's okay._' Cassidy's words ring in his mind.

Though he shakes in out of his mind. "But _I _asked her out. How can you say that I'm hers if I was first one to make a move? It's not like she already knew from the start that I'll ask her out..."

Dallas smirks at him, he knows something clicked inside Austin's brain. "But she did. That's what she'd done to us years ago. We were the ones who asked her out first, but she knew that- from the moment she laid an eye on you, said a word to you, she's already manipulated you into asking her out."

"So, you're telling me that you guys, the whole of Varsity, has dated Ally?" he asks, partly incredulous partly disgusted that Ally actually went out with his idiot teammates. He thought Ally was _classy_, not _slutty_.

"Out of all the things we told you, that's the only thing you picked up?" But Austin merely gives them another look.

"Not the whole team, just me, Elliot and Gavin." Dallas answers "Plus Ethan and Oliver. Oh, and Shane, too."

"The student council vice president and the president Oliver Starr, like Kira's brother? _And _Shane?! As in Shane our previous captain?!"

"Don't forget Collin." Jace adds with nonchalance.

His jaw drops and his eyes as wide baseballs. "Collin? That fucking emo kid from Shane's year? She dated that loner? That's a fucking lie."

"I know, man." Trent nods in understanding "I can't believe that she dated these idiots but she wouldn't date me- she's lost her mind."

"Nah, _that_ I _can _believe. Everybody knows you're a two timing douche bag, Trent, of course she wouldn't date you." The others laugh at his taunt and Trent scowls at him.

Their laughter dies and they are reminded of the very real and very dangerous topic that they're talking about. God, it sounds like they're talking about Ally being a murderer or something but really she's just... well, a little bit of a man eater- kinda.

"So, what do you want to know?" Gavin speaks up after another beat, an uneasy smile on his face. By now, half the Varsity team(their inferior teammates) have already left the locker room since they know that the conversation that will follow is gonna be confidential. Now, only Jace, Gavin, Trent, Elliot, Dallas, Dez and him were left in the locker room.

"About Ally?" the Blonde blinks a few times. He isn't really optimistic about what they would tell him but still, he'll take what he can get with Ally. Although, he wouldn't admit it out loud, he's kind of dreading what he will learn about Ally, he's got a feeling that she's gonna be the highlight of his entire life- he's not sure if it's gonna be a good thing or a bad thing.

"Well, you said you want to know how Ally can be toxic, so we'll tell you..." Gavin says, shrugging.

He gulps because _shit_! But nevertheless, he asks. "Well... I guess you can start by telling me _how _you know her, like when she first came here, was she like a new student or something? And probably why and when she left... you know, just a little background check and stuff, I don't wanna know her whole life story yet- I'll save that for the date, ask her about it."

Gavin laughs "Well, at least he knows where to start _and _he's a romantic, too. He actually wants to save up for their first date."

He doesn't know if Gavin is mocking him or not, but he let's it go. "Just tell me," he scoffs.

"Easy there, you wouldn't really want to plunge into the deep abyss of Ally's life- it's fucking hell, man." Elliot says "But first thing you have to remember about Ally is that she came from a broken family- her parents are divorced. _Never _forget that detail unless you want to die early. That's why she wasn't here when you transferred last year, she moved to L.A-"

"Yeah, right she _moved_ to L.A.," Dallas remarks, the air quotes was very thick you could practically see it.

"Well, actually she more like ran away to L.A., but she did live with her aunt there, so it's not like she lived there on her own, maybe just a little unsupervised but still there's someone who looked after her..."

"How do you guys know all of these stuff? What are you, guys like, her stalker exes or something? Do you have like an 'Ally Dawson's Exes' club or something?"

"Actually we're planning to have one," Dallas mocks him "Maybe you'd like to join us once she's done with you."

Austin's expression turns into a frown. "That was fucking harsh." he comments.

"Yeah, well get used to it. She'll be even more harsh if you say something stupid- like ask why she run away to L.A. or anything related to L.A. really."

"Okay, so why did she run away to L.A.?"

Elliot smirks "Weren't you listening, man? Her parents are divorced; her mom, I dunno, kind of just disappeared off the face of the earth after the divorce and her dad found someone else which, funnily enough, is Chelsea's mom. So Ally and Chelsea are now stepsisters-"

"Wait, wait, you're telling me and that _Chelsea, _like _the _Chelsea Hudson from last year- Shane's and Danny's ex- is Ally's stepsister?" he blurts out.

What the shit is happening? How can he not know that Ally is Chelsea's stepsister? All through last year he's been sauntering over Chelsea and not once did he ever hear that Chelsea has a stepsister, let alone that Ally was the said stepsister. It's given that he knew that Chelsea's stepfather was the man who owns the music shop at the Miami Mall: Sonic Boom(he frequents there to buy guitar strings or for free picks), what he did not know is that Mr. Dawson has another daughter. Jesus, the world is like playing a game on him. Although, in retrospect, he should've pieced that together when he learned that Ally's last name was Dawson.

In his defense though, there was no trace of Ally at Marino High when he got there, so it's not like he expected something like this. Plus Chelsea rarely talked about her personal life, so the topic wasn't really something they talked about during casual catch up week(he actually found out about her having a stepfather as an accident).

"But how come Chelsea's last name is Hudson while Ally's is Dawson if Ally's dad, I assume, is now married to Chelsea's mom?" he asks.

"You idiot," Dallas smacks Austin upside the head. He glares at him. "Hudson is Chelsea's father's last name."

"Yes, yes, that was stupid, Austin." Elliot says "So, never mention that to Ally, in fact don't even mention that you know Chelsea is her stepsister- she doesn't like talking about good ol' Chelsea almost as much as she hates being called 'Allyson'. She flips shit, man."

"So what does she like flip shit on a lot of things?"

"Why'd you think I called her a 'radioactive time bomb' _and _a 'defected nuclear bomb'?" Dallas retorts "One wrong move and that girl will PMS on you all day long, sometimes even for the whole week. But still even after that, you can never stay mad at her- she just makes you feel a certain way and you never want that feeling to stop, but it's not in your control anymore; she's in control. I told you that girl is like fucking poison, she'll be like a drug to you: you know it's not good for you but you can't stop yourself to have it... it's almost impossible to stop yourself from getting more then she breaks things off and you'll be left like a crumpled piece of paper; you'll be like a butt of a cigarette, useless and left to be thrown away... then you'll have to tending to your own poisoned needs, sucking out the toxic she injected in you, but the scars will always be there..."

Austin just wants to crawl in a hole at that point. He never thought he'd ever even think of it, but maybe Dallas is right- he should've listen to his advice and left Ally alone. For the first time ever, he feels like he should've just given up the first time he was told to. But he just had to be his stupid self and dig himself an even bigger and deeper whole.

He knows he should be angry at Ally for victimizing his friends with her beauty and he should really feel bad for his friends(and he is), but still he feels a pull inside him- she might be bad news to him but a part of him still wants to dig even deeper. He wants to crack her, he wants to be her drug just as she will be to him.

Sweat suddenly trickles on his back, a haunting feeling lingers inside him and he gulps again, shaking off any feeling of uncertainty. "So, how'd- how'd you guys get over her?"

Gavin shakes his head "It took some time but eventually the pain will die down... as Dallas said the scars, they never fade away but you'll get over it. I think. I mean, we did so if you need any help on that... we'll be here to help you." then he gives Austin a smile, which somehow provides him a little assurance. At least there's still hope that he'll make it out alive, maybe a little damaged but still...

Austin nods but doesn't say anything else. Neither does his friends say anything and he's kind of glad they don't too because it gives him some time to think over what he's just done, to think over what he'll do once this whole Ally Dawson experience starts.

"Only time that I wasn't offended that you guys _did_ something I didn't. It's a good thing Ally isn't into gingers..." Dez decides to break the ice, giving all of them a weak smile.

A weak smile makes its way to Austin's lips. He too is glad that Ally still haven't victimized his best friend, he knows she'll break Dez if she does and he does not want that. Dez was like the brother he never had and if Ally does something to, like traumatize him or something... well, he doesn't even want to think of what he'll do.

So, that's when he decides that he wants to crack Ally Dawson. No matter what it takes- even if it breaks him, too.

"I- I think I'll be able to handle her," he speaks up after some time and the others gives him a questioning look. "I just need your help on it."

And that's how his day ended, learning all sorts of kinds of stuff about Ally Dawson.

* * *

**A/N: Watttt? Hahaha, yeah that's the end of the chapter... i just needed to build up Ally's character and stuff so that's why the details are still a little unclear. next chapter would be even more interesting, i promise. we'll learn a little bit more of Austin in that one, too. and more Auslly sleazy, fluffy things. So keep on the look out for it. **

**[1] sorry if any of you are Goyte's fans, didn't mean to offend you or anything but come on, it's been like what, 2 or 3 years since i last heard of Goyte... now he's just, like, somebody that i used to know... Hahahaha, yes, I totally just did that. and i'm not sorry about it, well maybe just kinda sorry but still, hahaha! XD**

**and guys please review, i'd really like to know what you think of this. so, if you're reading this put **"Austin is in a rut"** at the end of your review. =D ****The next chapter would be uploaded immediately if i get 10 or more review in this one. so please, review. sorry if there are any mistakes**

**~Lou**


	3. Let's be Friends

**Disclaimer: I don't Austin&amp;Ally, all rights go to the Creators.**

**third part is here guys. more Auslly galore. this one's a little cheesy and fluffy, maybe a little sleazy but not smutty.**

**thanks so much reviewing and following and listing this as your favorite! the response i got from you guys on the previous chapter was incredible! especially the love i got from the boys, you guys seem to love that a lot so i'll be sure to put extra scenes with them in the next chapters.**

**still Rated T for reasons like excessive cussing and suggestive stuff.**

**Also I forgot to put this on the last chapter but shout out to Dirtkid123 for being the first person to review in this story. sorry for making you use the cuss word in the reviews. ahahahaha! =D more shout outs in the next chapter. so please review.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_~ I'm unusually hard to hold on to ~_

_/ 'Love Song' - Sara Bareilles /_

* * *

_part III: __I know you heard about me, so hey, l__et's be Friends._

It's finally Friday and this might be the first time(again, with the first time thingies that's all linked to Ally! God that girl would be the death of him, if not literally), Austin isn't happy that the weekend is about to come.

Well, not exactly really. It's not like he's really dreading about the weekend or the date with Ally- he still thinks that Ally is worth his time- but it's just that he gets this bugging feeling inside him that makes him kind of... tense. So, naturally all day long he was tense around people. Something the students at Marino High aren't exactly used to.

And just his luck right after lunch period, his next subject is History(boring! Who'd want to know other people's mistakes in the past, in the dead hour of the afternoon no less).

Also he shares this class with Ally, so it's probably the most _fun _he can ever get with that class. He comes in late again and he finds that Ally was sitting on his spot at the back again.

He strides to the back of the room; Mrs. Daniels doesn't even bother to reprimand him for being late, in fact she doesn't even acknowledge his being inside the classroom. But it's not like he gives a shit about it.

"Care to move, lovely?" he whispers to Ally, winking in the process. One _minor _detail though, even though he's a little bit more than terrified of having to date Ally and all that, Austin still manages to maintain his cocky, flirty side at least when she's around. And thank god, he does so too.

He sees Ally lick her Velvety Red lips and she looks up at him through her naturally curled lashes(and fuck, in spite of himself, he still wants her). "Oh, so this is your spot, too?" she flirts back.

A grin tugs at the ends of his lips. "You guessed right, missy."

"You've been taking a lot of the things that used to belong to me before, Blondie. I wonder what would be the next thing you'd take from me..."

"I dunno, whatever's left maybe." he shrugs, flashing her a teasing smile "We'll see about it tomorrow."

"God, guys, get a room." Trish groans from the chair next to Ally's. Austin didn't even notice that Trish was there. Actually, only now did he even notice that the whole class was listening to their conversation.

"Yes, yes." Mrs. Daniels agrees, shooting the two teens a look. "Patricia is right-"

"It's Trish."

"Allyson and-"

"It's _just _Ally." the Brunette scowls and Austin instinctively gets a hold of Ally's wrist, afraid that she'll lunge at the teacher if he doesn't retrain her.

Mrs. Daniels seems to notice the change in Ally's mood and nods. "Very well then, _Ally _and Austin please do get out of this classroom and get yourselves another room if you plan on disturbing my class with all your teenage hormones." the teacher sternly says.

Austin blushes while Ally yanks her wrist out of Austin's grasp. "Fine." she huffs "Take the seat, Moon."

Then she gathers her things and the next thing Austin knows, she's making her way out of the room.

'_What the hell?!_' that was the only thing going through Austin's mind as he watches Ally walk out of the room like she didn't just disrespect one of the oldest teachers at school. And holy fuck, she looked even more hot doing it.

He drops his bag and follows her out. "Um... we'll be right back, Mrs. Daniels." he stops by the threshold to turn at the teacher.

"Don't bother, Austin." she tells him and it surprises Austin. For an old teacher, Mrs. Daniels seems really cool and sassy- he really needs to pay attention to her class more often.

"Um, right... okay, yeah..." he nods then continues out of the room.

* * *

It's amazing how quick Ally got away from their History class because now Austin couldn't even see a sign of her; he's ran around the whole school building twice now and still he hasn't seen Ally- he even went as far as barging in on classrooms just to check if she was there and going inside every girls bathroom(any other day he would've stayed inside the bathroom every time he saw another girl in there but now it didn't sound very appealing to him).

"Ally, where are you?" he calls out for like the umpteenth time as he ran outside the school field, he could only hope that she's here, somewhere.

He walks along the track field, ignoring all sophomores who were practically throwing themselves at him and showing off as much skin as their track and field P.E. uniform could allow. But he's not really interested and honestly he's seen more of what they already have. The person he wants to see now is Ally, maybe she's behind the bleachers.

She's not.

Leaning beside a beam of the bleachers, he runs a hand through his hair and huffs. '_Where the fuck could she be?_' he thinks before running back inside the school.

Deciding that he needs a little break because a whole period has already passed since he started looking for Ally, Austin heads to the cafeteria. Technically, he isn't allowed to be at the cafeteria during class hours- nobody is- but he it's not like this is the first time he's done it. The cafeteria staff are used to seeing him there when classes are going on(at first they tried to tell him off- even told his teachers about it- but he's Austin Moon, so really it was of no use).

He goes to the vending machine by the corner and get himself Zinga Juice **[1]** packet.

"Hey, kid, you're not supposed to- oh, nevermind..." he hears Mike's voice falter. So, he turns to look at who is person the school janitor was supposed to reprimand and to his surprise, he sees a figure of a girl sitting on top of a table, her back was against Austin but just from looking at her long Brown mane, he knows who it is.

"Ally?" Austin murmurs as he absentmindedly walks toward her.

"Hey, Moon." she greets him without even looking. Cautiously, he takes a seat next to her on the table. Close enough that their knees and thighs are almost touching but not quite. She's eating a packet of banana chips that he guesses she got from the vending machine as well.

"How'd you know it was me?" he says.

"I don't know," she shrugs, still not looking at him. "It's pretty hard not to miss your presence..."

"Okay, I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that because I honestly have no idea what that meant. Was that supposed to be a good thing or-?"

She lets out an airy laugh. "It's a good thing, most of the time..." she says "But don't mind it, forget I even said that."

"Okay..." he shrugs, gazing at her, surveying her but her face shows of no expression.

Then they were silent. He keeps on looking at her, trying to catch her eye but she doesn't even tear her gaze from whatever she's looking at.

She's got this vibe that makes Austin feel a little queasy that it makes him squirm in discomfort plus the silence is killing him. So he speaks up again.

"So..." he starts, fidgeting with his hands "What was that all about?" the words leave his mouth before he could re-think through it.

Her expression turns stone cold. She continues to stare blankly into space but her eyes turns a shade darker- it doesn't look at as sweet as its Chocolate Brown color, now; it's more like the freshly dug up earthen dirt for a person's grave- it's haunting, really.

Austin shakes his head, shaking off his nerves. "Sorry, I didn't mean for it to sound too blatant... that came out a little unceremoniously. That was rude."

This time Ally finally looks at him, the cold expression long gone(and boy, is he glad to see her warm doe eyes again). "Nah, it's okay... I've heard much more rude things." she smiles at him but it doesn't reach her eyes.

"Oh," is all he says in reply. But fuck was he annoyed at himself. '_Oh? Really?_' a voice in his head scolds him '_How pathetic could you get?_'

He decides to redeem himself and starts to open his mouth but Ally suddenly stands up and gets down from the table.

"Let's get back to class. It's the last one for the day better not miss it. We've already missed two classes anyway."

"Oh, yeah." then an idea pops in his head, he stands up as well and grins wide like a maniac. "On second thought, why don't we just skip the last subject, too."

"How about no." she states, giving him a blank look.

"Oh come on, it's not like you'll miss anything _that _important in Health class. Plus I'm not really looking forward to having Physics today..."

"How'd you know I have Health as my last class today?" Ally quirks an eyebrow at him.

Oh fuck! He blushes like a freshly harvested strawberry and he wants to think of an excuse but nothing comes to him. His mouth opens and closes a few times.

Ally giggles at him "Actually, no. Don't answer that. I'm more interested on why you don't want to go to Physics, I thought it was your favorite subject of the week?"

Austin wills his blush down. He knows she's playing with him, teasing him and as much as he doesn't want to give her the satisfaction of teasing him, he plays along with her little game.

"Not anymore. I like my Advance English class better 'cause there's, like, this new girl and she makes Advance English more interesting- I really like seeing her eyebrows knit together when she writes notes in class and the way she purses her lips when she's thinking deep about something, I have a great view of her in Advance English but she's also in my Calculus class and History class, so I guess I like those two classes, too." he says nonchalantly.

"Oh... really?" Ally grins back at him. For a moment he thinks he saw a faint hint of pink stain her cheeks but it was gone before he could think it was blush.

"Yup." he nods. "And I'm hoping she'll be in my electives class, too."

"And that is...?"

"Oh, Performing Arts. Yeah, that's right I sing, dance _and _play instruments."

She rolls her eyes but takes a hold of his wrist. "Let's go, dork." she taunts.

"I knew you'd cave." the Blonde smirks as he moves his hand so that Ally was clasping his hand instead of his wrist. He only gives her an innocent smile when she shoots him a questioning look.

* * *

"So, where are we going? And don't tell me it's a surprise, I fucking _despise _surprises." she shoots him a look and plays with the hand that's intertwined in hers. It's amazing that Austin can drive with just one hand, but then again, it's not like this is the first time he's driven with just one hand- heck, he's even driven with a person sitting on top of him, blocking almost half of his view.

"Nah, I'm not a fan of surprises too, so no, I have no surprise for you or whatever." Austin assures her, smiling at the road ahead of him like an idiot. They're driving around town in the dead hour in the after noon, so there aren't many cars on the streets and let's just say that the speed limit was a little too slow for Austin. But come on, he's driving the latest version of Ford Mustang(yup, that's one many luxurious perks of being an only child of wealthy mattress factory owners- aside from the amazing bed that you could do a _lot _of things on before it breaks).

"Then where are we going, Blondie?"

"I dunno," he shrugs "Where do _you _want to go? I'll take you anywhere you want." he briefly glances at her.

She's quite as she thinks through where she wants to go, her eyes go blank for a moment then it's filled with a gleam that makes Austin's heart jump out of his chest. "I have an idea." she grins.

"Okay, where?" he nods.

Her grin widens even more "There's this place that I used to go to before I left... it's just by the dock. So let's go there, just go to the beach- we can walk from there."

He nods again.

Not half an hour later they're parked at the Miami Mall and they're walking their way to the beach dock. Surprisingly, their intertwined hands never detached from one another. Austin never thought of Ally as someone who'd be so into PDA but he's not the one to complain- her hand just fit so perfectly in his! He fucking loves it.

"So... where's this place that you're talking about?"

"It's not far from here. Come on," Ally tugs at his hands as they continue to walk along the shoreline of the beach, getting farther and farther to the mass of people scattered around the beach.

Austin looks back to the, now minuscule, figures of the beach goers; some were tanning, building sand castles, playing on the water and doing other beach stuff. "Uh, Ally are you sure we're going the right way? We're getting a little farther away from the beach."

He hears her chuckle "Relax, Blondie, I know where we're going. I know this place like the palm of my hand **[2]**. I can go here even with my eyes closed. Look, we're here."

He takes his gaze back to where they are standing. "What?" he asks blinking a few times at what's in front of him. It was a giant fucking wall with jagged rocks protruding on it; it looks pretty scary and haunting to him. He looks around, thinking that maybe there's like a small hut of some sort or like a booth or a stall or whatever but he finds none.

Oh, he will _not_, I repeat, _will not _climb that wall even if he gets laid for it- that fucking wall looks like it's about to eat Austin alive with it's fucking bared rocks for teeth.

"Okay, am I missing something here? Is this the part where you, like tear out my heart and stomp on it then reject me or whatever?"

She rolls her eyes. "No." she answers and points to the side of the giant wall. "That's where we are going."

He follows her direction and, would you look at that, he sees more deadly jagged walls. "I don't-"

"Just come with me." she says and drags him by the wall. Then she hops up on one of the sturdy rocks and continues along the path, skipping from one giant boulders to another. The waves crash down by her feet splashing droplets of water on her sandals covered feet and the tips of her white ankle pants.

'_What?!_' he thinks as he watches her gracefully move along the deadly looking path of rocks and the on coming waves smashing all around her- and fuck, she looks like fucking goddess doing it. He's so mesmerized by Ally that he doesn't notice that she's talking to him.

"Hey, Moon!" she calls.

"Huh, what?"

"Well, are you coming or what?"

"You actually want me to walk along that fucking deadly path? Shit, Ally, if I slip even just once those pointy rocks are going to kill me. This looks like the road to hell or something." he protests but nevertheless, he's rolling up the hem of his pant up to his knees.

"Just come here, Blondie." she commands and he jumps up on a boulder then skips along the path of rocks, careful to place his foot on the right places on the rock. Huh, maybe those foot works that they do on Basketball training do come in handy at times.

"Thought, I told you to call me 'Austin'?" he says, looking up at her but then she's already making her way towards the end of the rocky path, turning left and then disappearing.

He hurries along the path, afraid that if he doesn't follow her she'll disappear. "Hey, wait up!" he hollers.

After turning left to the side, or maybe the front, of the wall, Austin sees her enter something that looked like a hole- wait no, it's a cave! **[3]**

He gets to where she entered and he sees the opening of a cave, there are more tendrils of granite sticking out of the mouth of the cave- this place is scary as shit. But guess he'll have to go in if Ally's in there. Fuck, he couldn't even see what's inside aside from all the rocks.

"Ally?" he says again.

"Just stay by the entrance I'm just getting something." she yells back at him. From what he's heard, she's somewhere at the back of the cave, it didn't sound like it was a big cave, it sounded hollow but still it looks scary as shit.

He could see that she's holding out her phone for some flashlight as she moves further back to another wall, even with the light he could barely see her face as the cave was still engulfed in darkness. Ally reaches up for something and she turns off her phone, the darkness swallowing her whole. For a moment, he thought that she fell or something and he runs inside the cave.

Then he hears a small ripping sound followed by another rippling and cackling then he sees Ally again, holding out a flare light; She's grinning at him.

"Didn't think they'd still work..." she says, walking back to meet him in the middle of the cave

"Where'd you get these?" he asks, taking another one from her other hand and lighting it.

"I left them here the last time I was here, like two years ago. Come on, let's sit down..."

Ally walks past him to the left of the cave behind another wall, where the light from the opening of the cave can't reach. She sticks the flare light at a gap between two walls and it holds up which tells him that she's done this countless of times then she sits down on the ground, leaning her head back on the uneven wall. Austin tries to find another gap or hole to stick in his own flare light but he finds none.

He looks around and then back down at her. She looks so beautiful... so peaceful like that, her eyes closed, lips curling a little to form a small smile, her breathing in a steady rhythm.

Resolving to just place the flare light beside him, Austin sits down next to Ally; he's still looking at her, that's when he notices some strange things. Like how there's small wrinkles on the edge of her eyes and its sunken a little too, little marks of purple half moons under her eyes peeks out from the thin layer of concealer she's applied. Her skin still looks smooth but he also notices that she has freckles on her nose and cheeks and her Red lips a little dry probably from hopping around those rocks earlier.

The strangest thing he sees though, is a small scar on her neck, just at the underside of her jaw. It was small but its uneven flesh color stands out from her pale milky complexion.

Without thinking of it(and he really should have thought about it first), Austin reaches out to trace the small scar with his thumb. This action makes her eyes fly open and she stares at him with a look of mixed confusion and hostility. He quickly retracts his hand and offers her a rueful smile.

Ally shakes her head before scooting closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "I used to come to this place all the time... well, until I left Miami that is." she starts "I found it when I was I was fourteen; I really didn't like the beach that much, so I always just walk around it, you know try to get away from annoying people who always want to show off what they got, then one day I ran out of places to walk and I ended up right in front of that wall outside. At first I just sat at the rocks, listening to the crashing waves. I spent weeks just outside but I felt... exposed so, I decided to explore a little bit more and I followed the path of rocks and I ended up finding this little cave. Ever since then I come here whenever I need a time out, you know to be away from people..." she adds "I don't think anybody else has found it yet. You're the first person I've ever brought here."

"I'm honored." he replies because he doesn't know what else to say. It's not like he expected her to open up to him like that.

"This became my safe haven, like a private place just for me..." she continues, her eyes flutter close again. "It used to be my practice room at my dad's music store but then... things started to fall apart and... well, I started to hate that place. That place is a fucking dump now- it ruined music for me..."

"I..." Austin feels his throat run dry. He gulps down- he seriously has to talk to her! "I didn't, I didn't know your dad was Mr. Dawson... I, uh I buy my strings at Sonic Boom." he explains when she lifts her head up from his shoulder and gives him a questioning look.

"Well, then you must've already seen the door up on the second floor- I think dad barricaded it after I ran away to L.A."

For a quick millisecond, Austin's brain stops working because she actually admitted that she did, in fact, ran away to L.A., he wanted so badly to ask her why she did so but then he remembered what Elliot told him: that she wouldn't really appreciate talking about L.A., so he keeps the question to himself.

"Yeah, I- I've noticed that, it's kinda creepy but just a little bit..." he tentatively says "But uh, yeah... there's like all sorts of barricade tapes on it, you know, 'police line do not cross' signs and stuff like that, I think one of them was even a 'caution: wet floor' sign and a 'warning: hot beverage' sign..." he tries to lighten the mood. And it works because he hears her let out a chuckle.

"Typical dad..." she murmurs.

Then they were silent, the sound of the waves crashing outside and her uneven breathing is all he hears for a few minutes. And he harbors in the image- tattoos it in his brain. Austin is not quite sure if this will ever happen again, if it will last longer like he hopes it would, so he tries to take in most of it, he tries to make the better of it. He knows what lies ahead of him if all those thing his friends has told him about Ally are true- and it isn't really that pleasant.

Ally speaks up again. "I remember the first time I spent at whole night here- scared the shit out of my parents- I was just fifteen, for the love of god," she muses, the laugh she gives creeps him out a little but he doesn't say anything. "They didn't know where to look for me; guess they didn't really know me that well. It was probably one of the last times I saw them together, like they're my parents again and I'm their daughter that they really cared for and loved. Because that was also the day they told me they're getting a stupid divorced... that's actually why I ran, but I'm guessing you already know that."

He nods but stilll doesn't say anything. His hand itches to take hold of hers but he stops himself from doing so, something tells him it's not the right time. So, he firmly plants his hands on his lap.

But then he notices that her hand is actually slightly moving to his lap and he takes it as his chance to grab hers. And so he does without even thinking of it(from all the things he's done without thinking, this was probably one of the few that has a good outcome).

Austin squeezes her hand for reassurance and she squeezes back. "That was a fucking messed up day."

He looks down at her to inspect if she's crying or not but their flare lights finally run out and they are engulfed in darkness again, only the faint light from the entrance of the cave to guide them.

He starts to move up "Come on, let's go see the sunset." he tugs at her hand and stands up.

She follows his lead and they make their way to the opening of the cave. Ally sits down on one side of the cave while Austin settles on the other side, sitting opposite her; although, he never lets go of her hand.

It isn't sunset yet but the sky already looks grey which means that it's gonna be raining for the night. He plays with her fingers, his thumb running up and down her knuckles and he notices the uneven knuckles that she has- the bones have been broken before(he knows that because he has a few broken knuckles himself).

"So, you know my dad?" her question catches him off guard but he nods nonetheless.

"Yeah, I um... I do..." he shrugs.

"Then you must know that Chelsea's my stepsister." it wasn't a question and Austin feels himself tense a little at the mention of Chelsea. He remembers that she doesn't really like talking about Chelsea, so it puzzles him how Ally can speak of her like it's nothing.

"I only just found out the other day, uh the guys told me about it..." he adds as if that would actually help him.

It doesn't.

"I heard you used to chase after her," Ally teases and he feels himself blush again. "It's really not that surprising, Chelsea's a very easy person to like- god, she's, like, fucking perfect. Inside and outside. She fucking beautiful, flawless- I mean have you seen her skin? It's like a baby's butt! Plus she's also very smart, she does charity work and she's like earth friendly and stuff like that..." as she finishes speaking, her expression goes blank and her eyes and voice go distant. She didn't sound angry at Chelsea, more like hurt and... jealous.

"Nobody is that perfect." Austin tells her but she just shakes her head at him.

"Well, she's close to being one. She's even the perfect daughter to my dad. It's only been three years since they've been a family and she's been more of a daughter to my father than I ever was."

There it is! There's the catch. That's why she flips shit when people talk about Chelsea, that's why she doesn't like talking about her being stepsisters with Chelsea because she thinks she gets compared to her. She's jealous of her. She doesn't really hate Chelsea, it's more likely that she hates herself for not being as good as Chelsea.

Austin feels his insides twist. He wants to say that her understands Ally, but that's a lie. He never had a sibling(or a step sibling), so he doesn't know how it feels to be compared or ask for attention- the closest he ever got to a brother was Dez but he'd never be jealous or insecure of Dez.

"I don't think that's true..."

"Actually it is." she says "He treats her like she's his real daughter more than he does to me. I mean, god, when I ran away to L.A. he didn't even bother to call or whatever, but when her car breaks down in the middle of a road, he's there in a snap. Wherever it might be. But I don't really blame him for it... I was a fucking terrible daughter. Plus I think I remind him of mom."

He tries to think of something to make her feel better, to assure her that what she's thinking is not true but he can't, he couldn't think of anything better to say because he was nothing to say- he doesn't exactly know her that well to be able to tell her things like that. So, he stays quiet but squeezes her hand to tell her that he's here for her and that he wants to make everything better for her.

Ally holds his hand tighter and he thinks for a moment that she'll actually start to cry, but she doesn't. Instead, she closes her eyes and takes in a big amount of air then breathing it out all at once. He watches he do this a few more times before she opens her eyes and smiles at him. He smiles back.

"I'm sorry I couldn't say anything that helpful..." he quietly says, his smile faltering.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I haven't been very supportive or helpful or anything the half an hour... you know, like here you are telling my your life story and all I'm doing, well actually I'm not doing anything- I'm not even saying anything to make you feel better."

She chuckles "You don't have to say anything, Blondie. Sometimes _just listening _says a lot more than saying anything." she assures him "Plus I didn't tell you that because I wanted to fish for sympathy- I don't want your pity..."

"Then why'd you tell me?" he suddenly says. And again, he's not thinking when he said it! He flinches right after the words leave him.

"I wanted you to know." she shrugs.

"Oh..."

Then Ally smirks at him. "Look, Austin," his eyes widen and his heart skips a beat because it's the first she's ever called him by his name and fuck it sounds _so _right when she says it. "I know you've heard... things about me- don't bother," she gives him a look when he starts to protest. "I know Varsity told you about who I am and I won't try to deny it. Dallas and Elliot probably told you everything and maybe Gavin too- I even heard they're, like planning to make a club about it." she jokes.

The way she's talking about it so casually bothers Austin so much. How can she talk about her exes like she hasn't done anything wrong- well, actually from the way her exes talk about her is bothering him, too because from what he's head during his talk with them the other day, it didn't seem like it was a big deal that almost half of them are her exes; they're just cool about being friends and talking about their relationship with Ally- they joke about having a club for all of her exes for the love of god! It's weird and he thinks it's unhealthy.

He shakes his head "How can you even joke about that?"

Ally laughs "It's all in the past... and I don't really care if they really do make the club or whatever. Besides they have their rights, I guess..."

"How can they have their rights?!"

"They're my exes, I don't really care whatever they do- I'm not obliged to. So, it's not my concern whatever they are doing; for all I care they're having a meeting right now for their club and plotting up revenge on me or, like, having a petition or campaign about having me be banned from dating anyone ever again."

"That's not funny."

"Look, the point is, I know they told you what I've done to them, and I know that what I've done isn't really that good that's why I try not to interfere with whatever they're doing now- I think I've done enough of that when I dated each of them- they're all just a part of my past, so I don't really mind that they told you all those things about me. It's nice of them to do that, it's a good thing actually-"

"How can that be a good thing? They warned me about you- told me some very... intimidating things about you- they told me to just walk away from you!" he feels appalled.

Ally nods "Yes and I think they're right. I've hurt a lot of people already, Austin- including them. I don't-" she cuts herself off and shakes her head. "That's why I'm asking you now if you still want to continue this- whatever this is, whatever you and I might be. Just tell me if you don't want to be bothered by me and I won't, I swear I'll back off."

"You... you're giving me a way out? You want to call _us _off?" Austin asks, his jaw was supposed to drop from shock not tighten. He couldn't believe that she was just letting him go that easily, given that they haven't even started yet, but still he feels kind of offended that she wants him to back down. Nobody tells Austin Moon what he will do and Austin Moon most definitely does not back down on anything. He prides himself to much to do that.

Now All just seems more desirable to him, now he's even more curious to figure her out. There's no way he's backing out now and he knows for sure he won'r regret this. Ally is special to him, he just knows it.

Austin stands up, shaking his head(careful not to hit his head on a rock or something) then he pulls her up and bring her closer to him. "I'm not really the type of person who just backs down about anything, especially to pretty girls with a bad ass attitude and a smoking hot, sexy body." he smirks, playing with a strand of her hear before tucking it her ear.

"How romantic. That's cute." she says only half joking. He lowers his head to get closer to her and gently bumps his nose against hers; he could feel her breathing on his mouth, but before before he could close gap, Ally stops him.

"I don't really kiss guys before the first date even starts." she tells him, placing her hands on his chiseled chest then pushes him away.

"Wait, this is not our first date?" he questions, eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"Tomorrow's out first date remember?" she grins at him.

Then the next thing he knows Ally is out of the cave and jumps along to rocky path back to the shore.

"Race you back to the car!" she exclaims.

"Hey- wha- what?" he follows her out to the opening of the cave, watching her maneuver herself through the highway from hell.

"Whoever wins gets to pick what date we'll have tomorrow!"

"Hey, no fair you started early!" he shouts and tries to catch up to her but before he could even round the corner, she's already getting off the last giant boulder and running on the sand of the beach, heading back to his car.

Guess she'll be in charge of their date tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: and that's it! that's the third part done. thanks again for all of your support! I really appreciate it. i honestly didn't think I'd get this much views and enthusiasm from you guys but i really do appreciate every single one of you! So, thank you, thank you sooo, sooo much! I have more to come promise. **

**[1] Zinga Juice actually appeared in the show, in season 1 the episode was Zaliens and Cloud-Watchers when Dez and Austin was playing 'Go Fish' with cheese or should i say 'Go Chish'(hahahaha- no that was not funny, i'm sorry) and Trish was in a cheese costume because she was working at Cheese out of my league(you guys probably remember that, but just in case you didn't that's a refresher)- gosh, that's been ages ago! Now Season 4 is premiering ahhhh! Anyway, Zinga Juice is kind of like a parody of Jumba Juice(which i don't own), at least that's what I read on the A&amp;A wikia. **

**[2] this one doesn't really have anything to do with the story but it's just that I always hear from people that they know a place or a person like that back of their hand and i just don't get it, i mean i'm just more familiar with my palm rather than the back of my hand- okay this is stupid sorry for wasting you time. **

**[3] I'm pretty sure there isn't a cave in the Miami beach, i dunno i don't live in Miami- heck i don't even live in the U.S. so just bear with me in this one and let's just pretend that there really is a giant wall with a cave inside it somewhere in the beach of Miami. if any of you are from Miami sorry for not knowing, i'm not really familiar with the geography of United States(i barely know the geography of my country).**

**anyway, if you've reached this part of my note then thank you! I really appreciate it, so if you could just please put **"Auslly: there's no way out, there's no backing down" **at the end of your review that be great! I need more reviews guys, i need to know what you think will happen in their date which will be in the next chapter(who knows maybe i'll consider using your ideas or give you a shout out). 15 more reviews and i'll put up the next chapter immediately. **

**~Lou**


	4. Lips, Skies, Kisses, Lies

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin&amp;Ally, all rights go to the Creators. **

**Pure Auslly stuff in this one. part four is here, guys, and i really hope you like this!**

**Shout Out to Kathy0518 because you've been very eager about decoding Ally. i hope the third chapter gave you more insights about this version of Ally. and to lovestories98 too, i know you wanted to know more about Austin in their date(and he does tell her a few things) but it isn't much, still i hope you like this =D more shout outs to come for you amazing people!**

**Rated T for Sleazy(and a little Cheesy and Fluffy) Auslly, also you know the usual cussing and terrible jokes and puns. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_~ Is my love your drug? ~_

_/ 'Your Love Is My Drug' - Ke$ha /_

* * *

_part IV: Cherry Lips, Crystal Skies _–_ Stolen Kisses, Pretty Lies. _

"So it's a formal date?" Dez asks as he watches Austin rummage through his entire closet- the boy has been going through it for an hour and still he couldn't find something to wear, and the date is in half an hour or so.

"Well, she told me to wear 'something nice' and well doesn't that mean it's formal?"

"Technically it doesn't but with your wardrobe..." the Redhead says, picking up his raggedy Rolling Stones T-shirt. "It does." he teases.

"Not helping, Dez!" Austin glares at him.

Dez drops the shirt and raises his hands up in surrender. "Just wear a button up or a polo, dude." he tells him. "Jeez, why are you suddenly all so worked up with you date?"

"Am not!" he defends "I just, you know... I want it to go smoothly, I don't want to mess up and if I don't wear the right outfit, it's gonna be ruined..."

"Oh, wow you really like Ally don't you?"

He blushes and avoids his best friend's gaze "Uh, I guess so... I mean, yeah she's cool and all, so you know..."

His best friend snorts at him then he stands from where he's sitting at Austin's bed and goes to his closet. "Yeah, you're in for her deep, man. I've never seen you this worked up on a date- hey, why don't you wear this." he brings out a Blue long sleeved button up shirt **[1]** from the back of his closet.

Austin stares at him. "Where'd you even get that? I didn't even know I have a shirt like that."

"My parents gave you this shirt on your birthday last year." Dez deadpans.

"Oh..." he eyes the clothing, it looks neat enough to be worn on a first date and it's the best shirt that he's got. "Yeah, okay. I guess that'll do."

"What would you do without me, man." Dez tuts, throwing that shirt at him.

"Shut up."

"See, Blue looks good on you, man." Dez tells him once he's put on the button up.

"Yeah, I do, don't I?" he grins at himself as he surveys himself on his mirror. "Nice, thanks for the shirt, man." he says to Dez.

Dez only nods his head then points at his wall clock. "Yeah, but you better get going, it's almost eight o'clock."

His eyes widen "Shit!" he exclaims "I have to go." then he runs out of his room. "Thanks again, Dez! You can stay for dinner if you want to."

Quickly putting on his Dark Purple Supra high tops, Austin bids a hasty goodbye to his parents. But his mom stops him before he exits their house.

"You look nice today, Austin. Where are you going?" Mimi asks.

"I'm going on a date, mom." he answers "I told you about it yesterday."

Mimi eyes him "Oh, yes I remember but why are you wearing those shoes? Don't you have anything else to wear, it doesn't really go with you shirt."

"I like these shoes, mom." he rolls his eyes. Of course his mom would criticize his footwear, she never really liked any of his shoes, she always insist that he wears black or leather shoes when he's going somewhere but that's not his style. "Can I go now? I'm gonna be late for my date. Okay, bye."

"I want to meet this girl." his mom calls before he goes out of their house.

He stops mid-way to the door and turns to his mom, who was standing by the threshold of their kitchen. "What?" his eyebrows furrow at her. "Why?"

"This is the first time I've seen you look so excited about your date and you're wearing nice clothes for a change, well maybe except for those shoes but still from all the countless dates that you've been to, this is the first time you've looked like that which tells me this girl must be special." for a moment Austin sees his mom give him a look, which he soon recognizes as a smirk- she's fucking smirking at her son! She's teasing him!

"Uh... okay, yeah." he slowly nods. He's not sure if it's a good idea to introduce Ally to his parents this soon but he says so nonetheless because he really, _really_ has to go. "But maybe not today, maybe on our next date or whatever. Okay, bye, mom. Dez is still upstairs so maybe he should have dinner here."

* * *

He gets to Ally's house at exactly eight o'clock. He parks his car right in front of their house(which he now realizes that it's also Chelsea's house but hopefully she's not there when he picks up Ally). Shaking off his nerves, Austin takes in an air of breath and stands on the porch for a few seconds before ringing the door bell. As he waits for the door to open, he realizes this is the first he actually feels tense about a date- he really does like Ally a lot; he's just hoping nothing bad will happen.

But he spoke too soon because just his luck, when the door swings open he's faced with the one and only Chelsea Hudson(or is it now Dawson- doesn't matter, that's the least of his problems).

His eyes almost fall out of its socket because and his jaw drops to the floor. "C-Chelsea!" he squeaks. Fuck, this is _not _good. "Uh, h-hi."

The Raven haired girl snickers at him. "Relax, I know you're here for Ally." she tells him... wait, did that mean that Ally told her about him? "She's on her way down."

"Chelsea, honey, who's at the door?" he recognizes the voice as Mister Dawson's. Oh great, he's going to meet the parent and (step)siblings right away!

Then he sees the man himself walk up behind Chelsea. "Oh, hey it's Austin, right? You're that kid that buys strings at my store every month. What brings you here?"

He sheepishly laughs and scratches the back of his neck "Uh, yeah... um..." he trails off, not sure if he should tell Lester that he's there to pick up Ally for their date because it looks like he doesn't know about it.

Before he could think of an answer, he hears Ally's voice answer for him. "He's here for our date. We're just about to go."

Lester turns to look at Ally. "Oh, okay... Chelsea, dear, dinner's about to be ready." he says then heads back to the kitchen.

For the second time around, Austin's jaw drops because, fuck, Ally sure wasn't kidding when she said that her dad treats Chelsea more of a real daughter than he treats her. He looks from Ally to Chelsea a few times, the former void of any expression on her face as she descends down the stairs while the latter just offers him a weak smile and shrugs. Looks like Chelsea herself feels bad about Ally being treated that way by their dad.

"Uh, y-yeah. okay, dad." Chelsea says then she steps away from the door to let Ally pass. "Have fun you two." she lightly says but Ally ignores her "Take care of her, Austin. Have her back before midnight, no funny business."

"O-okay-" he starts but Ally shuts him down by pulling at his hand and drags him away from her house.

She gets inside the passenger seat without a word and Austin quickly scrambles to the driver's side.

"Uh, where to?" he asks as he starts the car.

"The Mall." she shortly replies.

"Oh-okay..." he nods and drives to the mall but is confused. Aren't they supposed to have a formal date, like all fancy diner and all that? But from what he could remember there aren't any restaurant in the Mall that are _that _fancy for a formal official first date, at least he thinks there aren't. Maybe she knows a place there.

"God, that was fucking awkward!" Ally exhales after a few beats of silence as they drove to the mall, running a hand through her wavy locks. Only now did Austin notice what she's wearing; she's wearing a plain straight cut, but tight fit that shows off all her curves, short sleeved Red dress **[2]**.

And god, she's breath-taking. She's only wearing light make up, except for her bright Fiery Red lipstick that matches her dress(she seems to really like that shade of lipstick). Her hair in their natural wavy look, the Caramel tips standing out as is ends below her shoulder. Her heels are matching her dress as well, but they aren't sky high heels, just two and a half inches high.

Austin stares at her for a few more seconds then focuses back on the road. He shakes his head. "It's okay." he tells her.

Ally shakes her head "No, fuck that was- ugh, I'm really sorry you had to see that. Forget about it- everything, please? I really don't- god, I'm so sorry."

He takes her hand in his and squeezes it "Hey, it's okay, really. I'll forget about, if you want me to. I've already forgotten it." he smiles at her.

She nods, returning the pressure on his hands. "Okay. I'm still sorry, though."

"Ally, you don't have to be. I'm the one who should be sorry."

Her eyebrows furrow at him "Huh? Why?"

"Because- uh, you know what just forget it. You're right, let's just forget it. You look beautiful by the way, Red really looks good on you." he brushes off the topic the moment he realizes how rude what he was supposed to say.

Ally eyes him but does not push on with the subject, he knows she knows what he's talking about. "Thanks, you look good too. Blue really suits you."

He looks down at his shirt for a moment. "Yeah, this is actually the first time I ever wore this shirt... Hey, look our outfits kinda match." he gestures at her then back to himself.

She smiled at him "That's cute."

They finally arrive at the mall and he parks the car near the entrance.

He tries to be a gentleman and he rushes to her side of the door to open it for her but Ally beats him to it and she's out the same time he got out.

"Let's go?" she asks him as they enter the mall.

"Yeah, go where exactly?"

She links her arm in his and drags him across the mall. "I'll show you. I know this really great place here." she smiles at him.

"Okay," he nods and falls in step with her. "You really do look beautiful." he blurts out again, gazing down at her.

"Thanks, Blondie." Ally gives him a sly grin. She knew that he didn't like being called that and she's teasing him about it. Then she drags him further from the mall, past the beach club and all the other stores; he realizes that she avoided the part of the mall where Sonic Boom is- god, she must really hate that place. After walking past the library, they turn a corner and Austin sees that they are now at the back of the park because he sees the swing set and slide from afar.

"Where are we going, Ally?" he asks again.

"It's a surprise, Moon."

"I thought you hate surprises?"

"Yeah, when the surprise is for me." she answers coolly "But if it's for other people, I'm okay with it."

Austin playfully glares at her. "You're mean." he tells her, sticking out his tongue to her.

The Brunette giggles "And you're childish." despite this she too sticks her tongue out to him.

He laughs and then impulsively, he plants a kiss on her cheek. She just looked so cute that he couldn't resist himself for doing the kiss and he doesn't even regret it, not even when she stops to give him a confused look because he definitely felt something the second his lips touched her cheek. And god, he wants to feel that again(preferably with her lips the second time around).

For a second she blushes but she shakes her head and continues to walk as if nothing has happened- he's not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

They walk past a few rows of trees and a couple of bushes before he spots a shimmering, like a big pool of glitter or something. Then he realizes that it was a pond- he didn't know there was a pond behind the mall! But then something else catches his eyes: there's a picnic basket just a few steps away from the pond, complete with a blanket, a few candles, and freaking rose petals around it and all that. **[3]**

"You did that?" Austin points at the picnic unfolding in front of him then he stares incredulously at her. "Shouldn't I be the one doing all these? Way to make me feel like a gentleman, Ally." he pouts.

This time, it's Ally's turn to steal a kiss from him. He's caught off guard as she reaches around his neck to bring him down and kiss him square on the lips. And his brain officially stops working. The feel of her lips to his was just... Magical(yeah, with a capital M and sparkles and magical hand gestures and all)! It was indescribable; it's nothing he's ever felt before. And he'd give anything just to feel that again- hell, he knows he doesn't ever want to stop feeling that!

"You're so short..." he mumbles in a daze because there isn't really anything registering in his mind at the moment.

"If you don't want a kiss from me then just say it." Ally pouts, pulling away from him but before she could peel herself from him, Austin grabs her arm and brings her even closer.

"That's not what I meant." he whispers before dipping his head down and kisses her full on the mouth. At first he's scared that she might push him away but her response is immediate and she wraps her arms around his neck again, moving her luscious plump lips the same pace as his.

The kiss isn't soft nor is it sweet. No it's hungry and lustful and overall just passionate. Their hands are everywhere as they fight over for dominance. Austin is sure he'll win because of the height difference but then she does something he never expected: she bites his bottom lip and he moans, holding her even closer to him, his hands slide dangerously low on her back. He could feel her grin in their kiss.

But then when he's about to deepen the kiss, she pulls away.

"Dinner's ready, Blondie." she teases.

"Ally!" he whines but nonetheless follows her to their picnic location because he's really hungry.

"I still think you should've let me be in charge of our date." he says as he plops down next to her on their picnic blanket while she brings out their food from the basket.

"Well, then you better run faster the next time, Moon." She smirks.

"You cheated!"

"It's called a head start. Now, come on, let's eat."

* * *

So far their date is going great! The food is great, the picnic location is awesome, the person he's with is amazing and breath taking and witty(and you know, he got to share a fair few kisses with the said amazing person). Over all Austin thinks this is the best date he's ever been- and he's been to a _lot _of dates.

They told stories with each other, well he told stories about himself("I've already told you who I am yesterday, it's your turn Blondie." she remarks). Although in his opinion, what she's told him the day before isn't really that much of an enlightenment of who she it, he does not voice that out. He just tells her about how much he thinks his parents smother him and spoil him, and how he hates that some people from school think that he's the stereotype dumb Blonde jock("well, tough luck Blondie, I'm not going to stop calling you that. It's fits you too well." she jokes and he steals another kiss).

Now, they're just lying on the blanket together, looking up at the stars; Ally is snuggled up under his arm, his head resting on top of hers and their legs are tangled together. They're not saying anything but it just feels so right and comfortable and perfect. Austin breathes in her scent- Vanilla and English Tea with a little Honey. He wonders how can Dallas and Elliot and the others say that she's a terrible person or a monster of a lover or whatever. From what he's experienced the past two days, Ally is nothing like that, she's quite the opposite actually.

There's no fucking way that she's dark and ruthless on the inside. She's been anything but that, especially tonight, she's so sweet and charming and funny, maybe a little reckless but he likes recklessness- heck he _is _recklessness!

"Hey, Blondie?" she voices out after their long moment of(comfortable) silence.

"Hm?" he hums as his fingers trace intricate shapes(and writes his and her name a few times) on her lower back.

"You said you can sing, right?"

"And play instruments _and _dance." he smugly corrects her.

Ally shakes her head "Whatever. But can you sing me a song?" it sounds like she was almost shy when she's asking him.

He looks down at her, clearly not expecting something like that. But then he nods because really, what's the harm in singing, right? He _does _have an _amazing _voice. "Okay, what song do you want me to sing?"

She shrugs "I dunno, anything. Your favorite song or maybe something you've written or whatever."

"Well, I don't write song because I'm god-awful at that, so I guess I'll sing you something else..." he thinks for a moment- he knows exactly what song he could sing for her- then he clears his throat to get her attention again. "Okay, I'll sing something for you..."

She just nods at him encouragingly(and a little challengingly) and he starts to hum and snap his fingers.

"_**Rushing in a small town**_

_**I forgot to call you**_

_**I'm running low on know how**_

_**With this beat I made for two. **_

_**Cause I remember that I like you**_

_**No matter what I found**_

_**She said "It's nice to have your friends round**_

_**But we're watching television with no sound" **_

_**It's just you and I tonight,**_

_**Why don't you figure my heart out?**_

_**It's just you and I tonight,**_

_**Why don't you figure my heart out?**_

_**Push your lack of chest out, look at my hair**_

_**Gotta love the way you love yourself**_

_**Your obsession with rock and brown**_

_**And fucking the whole town's **_

_**A reflection of your mental health.**_"

She laughs at those words and he could sense that she knows the song.

"_**Cause I remember when I found you**_

_**Much younger that you are now**_

_**And once we started having friends**_

_**You created a television of your mouth**_

_**It's just you and I tonight**_

_**Why don't you figure my heart out?**_

_**It's just you and I tonight**_

_** Why don't you figure my heart out?**_"

By now Ally's lying flat on her stomach to face him, leaning on one of her elbows while her other arm is placed on top of his chest. Her fingers drawing heart shapes on his chest.

She's closed her eyes and Austin feels his heart beat thunder louder and faster. God, she's fucking beautiful.

And she doesn't know it just yet but she's already got his heart on the palm of her hands, he's willing given her his heart. To say that he's afraid is an understatement. He's beyond that but at the same time, he's thrilled because this is the first time he's willingly admitted to himself that he's fallen in love with a girl(because it's the first time, he _really _fallen in love).

"**_You got something to say?_**

**_Why don't you speak it out loud, instead of living inside your head?_**

**_It's always the same_**

**_Why don't you take your heart out, instead of living inside your head?_**

**_It's just you and I tonight_**

**_Why don't you figure my heart out?_**

**_It's just you and I tonight _**

**_Why don't you figure my heart out?_**" **[4] **

The Blonde looks down at her as he finishes the song, his hand absentmindedly brushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear and then running his thumb across her cheek.

Ally opens her eyes and looks straight back at him. In one quick movement, her lips are on his.

She kisses him slowly and passionately. He kisses back.

But he wants more from her so he shifts Ally's position, sliding her on top of him so that she was straddling him.

A giggle escapes Ally as she tries to pull away but Austin captures her lower lip into his teeth, making her gasp(from the sheer hotness of the action). He pushes his tongue into hers. And they dance together.

Austin really wants to slide his hand underneath her dress to feel her skin but he feels that would be a little to soon.

That's not what she thinks.

One of her hands slides down from his bicep to his chest, trailing down his abdomen and feeling his abs. Then her hand is underneath his button up, he sits right up to allow more room for her small, warm hard that's feeling his chest and abs, he groans at the feel of her hand leaving fiery trails on his skin. The other hand reaches up to his neck, nails digging on his nape and brushing on the unruly ends of his Blonde hair.

Austin cups her face closer to his and he feels something damp on her cheeks. What the fuck? She's fucking crying? Why the fuck is she crying?

"Ally?" he pulls away to look at her in the eyes.

The Brunette blinks at him(seemingly disappointed that he broke their kiss), she still hasn't realized that there are tears spilling from her eyes.

"What's wrong, Ally? D-did I hurt?"

Ally gets off his lap, wiping off the tears from her eyes. "It's nothing. I just- I'm okay, sorry. Where were we?" she starts to lean towards him again but he shakes his head.

"What's wrong, Ally?" he asks again.

"Nothing. I'm okay; nothing's wrong, Austin."

"Ally, please tell me."

"No. This is- this is nothing." but her voice cracks. She looks away from him and starts putting away their things inside the basket. "Let's go home."

Austin helps her but keeps his eyes trained on her. Something has changed in her after that kiss, he can feel, and he's not sure if it's a good thing.

As they fold up the blanket, Austin tries to figure her out once more. "You know, I meant what I said..."

"What?"

"Well, technically, I sang it but still... I mean it when I say that I like you, no matter what I find out about you. So, whatever you have to say, I'll always be here to listen to you."

"I really like you, too. And that's very sweet of you but I'm fine, promise. There's nothing I need to say." she dismisses and finally looks at him in the eye. Despite the determination and insistence in what she said, her eyes scream otherwise. Her Chocolate Brown eyes look distant and seems that her mind is already going thousands of miles away from where she is physically. Like she's visiting another place; a place that brings out her deepest fears, that reveals her faded scars and re-opens old wounds. Some place that she's experienced bad memories before.

He sighs. She's not gonna budge anytime soon. But something tells him that she will tell him when the right time comes, when she's ready to talk about it(he just hopes it will be sooner rather than later). And at the moment, she's a little to fragile to talk about it- whatever _it _is.

He looks at his wrist watch. It's almost midnight which means he's right on time to bring her back to her house just like what Chelsea told him so; although, he has this gut feeling that Ally doesn't want to go home just yet, she isn't really intending to be back home on her intended curfew hour(it's just Chelsea who wants them back by midnight, it seems that her dad doesn't really give much shit if she'll be back by midnight or not at all).

Ally puts the blanket inside the picnic basket and Austin's got a great view of her behind again. This puts a smile on his face and the moment she's standing upright, Austin picks her up and throws her over his shoulder so that she's facing his back and her butt is directly next to his face. He locks his right arm around her thighs to keep her in place on his shoulder and picks up that basket with his left hand.

"Jesus Christ, Moon, put me down!" she squeaks, whacking his back a few times. Ha, yeah, like that'll make a difference.

"Wow, you barely even weigh; you're like a feather, Ally." he remarks.

"Whatever, just put me down."

"No." he replies flatly. Then he starts to walk back to the parking lot, it's a good thing there's no one else in the mall because if anyone sees them, they'd think Austin is kidnapping Ally or something.

She continues to pound at his back- he barely feels her punches on his back- until she notices that Austin is not heading back to the parking lot. "Will you please just put me down, Blondie, like right now." she sneers at him.

"Did you just say please?" he taunts.

"Yes, I did; I have manners, you know. Now put me down!"

"No."

Although he says this just to spite her and finally sets her down. She sees that he's brought her to the park.

Ally furrows her eyebrows at him but he just smiles.

"What? I know you don't want to go home just yet, so I figured we could kill some time here."

She gives him a grateful smile. "Thank you."

Austin takes her hand in his and drags her to the swing set. "Let's go."

Ally laughs, shaking her head. "Aren't we a little old to play here?"

He gives her a look, his brows furrowing "No, you're never too old to have fun, Ally." he tells her matter of factly.

Then he jumps down to seat at one of the swings. She doesn't follow instead, Ally just stands and gazes at him, her eyes clouded with something he doesn't really recognize what- and he's kind of scared. His intuition tells him it has something to do with her past.

"A-Ally?" his voice falters and he stops swinging

But then she gives him a warm, teary eyed smile. Austin gets up from the swing the instant he sees a tear slip past her lids and rolls down her cheek. It looks like she hasn't realized that she's crying again until Austin cups her face with his hands and wipes the single tear away. It' weird, really weird.

Ally does a cross between a giggle and a sniffle, shaking her head and placing her hands on his chest. "I'm fine- just really happy." she assures him "Thank you so, so much for tonight, Austin. I... it's been a while since I had fun on a date, this really means a lot to me."

Then she kisses him again, the same amount of passion as their previous kiss but there's something different about it. How she returns his kiss and how she keeps her hand in place and not fight him over dominance. It's still weird but he thinks there's progress between, that maybe after tonight, she might be able to tell him that thing that he knows has been bothering her for way too long.

He pulls away before the kiss could deepen. "You're welcome." he says "I hope to have more dates with you, miss Dawson."

She teases, only giving him a peck on the lips. "We'll see."

Then before he knows it, she's peeling herself away from him again. He realizes this and he immediately snakes his arm around her waist. Oh, no you don't."

An innocent look appears on her face. "What?"

Austin pulls her flush to him. "You're teasing me. But I won't have you do that." then he crashes his lips down to hers, the response is lightning quick.

"I wasn't teasing you," Ally pulls away from him and then runs back to the parking lot. "Now, I'm teasing you!" she shouts, laughing.

"Oh come on!" he grunts, trailing after her.

* * *

They finally arrive at Ally's house a few minutes past one because their drive back took a lot more effort for Austin than just normal driving(something that involves unintentionally pressing the car's horn and/or going off the track of the road- he might be an expert in driving with one hand on the wheel and a person sitting on his lap, but he's never done that in the middle of the night; it's harder than you'd think!).

He parks the car right in front of her house. Ally gives him one last kiss.

"I had fun tonight. Thanks, Blondie."

As the Brunette opens the door from the passenger seat, Austin pulls at her wrist so that she plops back down to her seat and then he leans in to give her another kiss- he's getting addicted to her kisses and he knows that's not a good thing but he doesn't really care.

"Stay for a few more minutes," he murmurs to her mouth.

"You're such a boy." she says, still she kisses him.

He leans back a little to let her crawl back to his lap and they continue kissing for a few more minutes. Their hands explore each others body, tongues swiping here and there, dancing to the beat of their own song.

Her nails scratch and dig at his back and on his nape, while his hands grip on her waist so tightly he think he might give her bruises.

"Blondie, I really have to go."

"Mhmm..." but he does not let go of her. Instead, he decides to deepen their kiss. She moans at that.

"Blondie," she squeaks.

"Just a few more minutes."

"You said that about half an hour ago!" she protests and finally wriggles out of his grasp. She exits through the driver's side of the car. Austin chuckles and follows her.

They reach her porch but she doesn't go in just yet. Ally faces him. "I'll see you on Monday."

The Blonde raises a brow "What I don't get a 'goodnight, I had an amazing night' porch kiss?" his boyish grin bright and wide.

Ally rolls her eyes but nevertheless stands on her toes to give him a chaste kiss on the lips. "Goodnight, Blondie, I had an amazing night." she echoes his words back at him, grinning wide as well.

She slips through the door with a flirty smile, eyes gleaming with happiness. He finds himself mirroring her expression; he's beyond overjoyed about tonight and he knows for sure that he doesn't ever want to stop being with Ally, he doesn't even care anymore if he'll get his heart broken- he knows she'll be worth it.

* * *

**A/N: aaaaannnnndddddd that's it for part four, thanks for reading guys! :) i was actually kind of thinking that i'd add up an extra scene at the end with Austin and the boys but then i though i'd make this a pure Auslly chapter since- oh, wait, i actually can't say that... nevermind, hahahaha forget i ever mentioned anything. hahahahaha. (fvck, why are you being such a tease, Lou?) hahaha. XP either way you'd still be able to see/read that part with the boys in the next chapter, so worry not. **

**[1] Austin's Blue button up shirt from Campers&amp;Complications you know the piano scene where they were _supposed _to kiss but didn't.**

**[2] The Red dress from the same episode(Campers&amp;Complications) you probably realized that by now. **

**[3] Again i got this from Campers&amp;Complications, because i wanted to recreate the "perfect date" scene, since for Ally, it's romantic to have a picnic date. although, a guest reader, by the name of Katie(hi, Katie! =D) suggested that maybe they could like spend a night at the cave, and i really like that idea, so maybe i'd be able to squeeze that in on another date or something.**

**[4] Heart Out is by The 1975, and i think the song perfectly captures their situation; i've only been listening to them for, like a month, and i'm beginning to really like their sound. Heart Out, Girls and Robbers are by far my favorite song of theirs.**

**okay, so that's it for now. thanks so much for reading. so if you could please put **"Auslly's Perfect Date" **(these little things that i want you to write at the end of your reviews are getting more and more corny, hahahaha sorry 'bout that) at the end of your review, that'd be great. if i get more than 15 reviews then i'd update this within the week. i really do appreciate all of you guys, even the guest readers and those who just read this. :) didn't get as much reviews for the last chapter compared to the first two, so i'd be really grateful if you review.**

**~Lou**


	5. The Worst is yet to come

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin&amp;Ally, all rights go to the Creators. **

**Rated T for the usual stuff. come on, you guys are probably used to it by now, but still i'll put that here, so read at your own risk. hahahahaha. Nothing too Smutty or Lemony, just a little Sleazy, Cheesy, Fluffy Auslly.**

**Shout out to mwah101 because i still can't believe that someone from as far away from where you live like Africa is reading my story! the Internet really is a wonderful place! and to you're my goosepickle because i'm such a big fan of yours and i adore you stories so it's an honor for me to have you read- and like- my story! :) more shout outs at the bottom.**

**anyway, on to part 5! also please read the author's note at the end because i have something important to discuss regarding the on coming end for this story. yes, the end is near, my dear friends. :'( this is gonna be sooo bittersweet.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

_~ I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore _

_It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score ~_

_/ 'That's What You Get' - Paramore / _

* * *

_part V: The Worst is yet to come._

"Wait, are you sure she was crying? Like there was actually human liquid tears spilling from her eyes?" Dallas questions him as they play Mario Kart 8 **[1]** on Dez's basement the day after Austin's date with Ally.

"Yes, man weren't you listening." Austin nods, but keeps his eyes trained on the screen. Currently, he's on third place, trailing behind Elliot(Luigi) and Dallas(Bowser).

"And we're still talking about Ally Dawson, right? Like the same manipulative Ally Dawson that we dated?"

"Fuck, yes, Dallas keep up, dude! Is it really that hard to believe that Ally can cry- she's still a person, you know."

He gets his answer when the silence hits him over the face like the fucking Blue shell that just hit his character, Yoshi, on the screen("Fuck, stupid Blue shell!" he grunts).

Silence. For a few minutes they are quite- absolute eerie and creepy silence as their game approach the last lap.

The silence takes a toll on Austin and he decides to pause their game.

"Ugh, what the fuck Moon?" Elliot glares at him(he was winning the race).

"Okay, what gives?" the Blonde finally says. "How is it hard to believe that Ally can cry. She's still a person."

Gavin shakes his head "This shouldn't really be a surprise to you, Austin." he tells him "We've told you that the Ally we know is heartless and manipulative, it's more normal for us to hear that she teased you or left you hanging rather than hearing that she actually cried because, fuck, I didn't even know she could cry!"

Austin glares at him "That's not funny." he states.

Gavin snorts "No, what's not funny was that she dumped me in front of the whole school during home coming without even shedding a single tear."

The atmosphere inside Dez's usually loud and happy basement shifts. He stares at Gavin with horror and at the same time sympathy. Because, fuck, he did not know that. As a matter of fact he didn't even know how Ally broke up with the others as well. Would it be even more ruthless than what she did to Gavin? Did she embarrass them too? There's still so many things about Ally that he does not know and it kind of unsettles him.

"I think you broke him, Gavin." Elliot chides, smirking at him. "It's too soon to tell him about that."

"No, I think it's the perfect time to tell me how she broke up with all of you." he says with a determined tone, letting them know that he's not taking no for an answer. He needs to know just so he could at least brace himself when- if- she ever does decide to break his heart(he's really hoping and praying that she wouldn't do that). Although, he knows that it's already too late to take back his heart from Ally's small yet powerful hands; he knows that even if he prepares himself for the on coming heartache- assuming there will be one- he's gonna be broken for a long time. Maybe even forever, he's not really sure, he's never felt like anything before with Ally.

"Do you really want your nightmares to come true?"

"It's better that I'm informed right?" he tries to sound optimistic about it, like they're not talking about the ways that Ally could break his heart. "At least then I'd know what's to come for me, maybe then I could prepare myself or something..."

"If he wants his death wish, then so be it." Dallas answers in a cold tone. He's looking at the frozen screen with distant eyes, like he's suddenly reliving his break up with Ally. And maybe he is, Austin's too scared to ask though.

"Do we really have to talk about Ally like this?" Jace interrupts "God, does it really have to be this dramatic? She's not a serial killer, guys, she's just someone who happens to be a little tough on boys."

Austin laughs at this a little bit. It's true, though. Even he thinks that maybe Dallas, and the others are being way too dramatic about this Ally stuff, but hey it's high school, so you know, the more drama; the more exciting things are! So, he couldn't really blame them for that.

"But seriously, I really want to know." the Blonde tells them.

"It wouldn't really hurt him, guys. I mean, maybe he'd be a little scared but we can never be sure if Ally will break Austin's heart, so you know..." Dez shrugs. Another reason why Austin is grateful that Dez is his best friend: he's really supportive of him.

"Dez is right." Jace agrees.

The three boys exchange looks before nodding. "Okay, if this is what you want, then we'll tell you..."

* * *

Monday came a little too soon than Austin expects and ever since his Varsity friends told him about Ally's really gut-wrenching and embarrassing way of breaking up with them, he's been a little more than jumpy than usual. You know, he just feels like if he does something wrong, Ally will tear his heart out, stomp on it and then leave him just like that. It's a really scary thought for him because as it has been established, Ally is the first person he's ever been _in love with. _

"Still glad that you asked about how she broke up with us?" Dallas taunts him as Austin brings out his things from his locker.

"Fuck off, Dallas." he scoffs.

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. It's probably because of the nightmares of Ally dumping you, right?"

"Shut up."

Dallas chuckles at him, shaking his head in amusement. "Dude, why are you being so uptight?"

"Why are you being such an ass-hole?" he shoots back with a glare.

"Whoa, okay. Chill out, Austin." Elliot says, looping an arm around his shoulder to try and restrain him from lunging at Dallas- they did _not _need a jock brawl.

"Whatever."

Then he sees Ally enter through the school doors, his vision blurs, like everything around him doesn't even matter anymore(and really, to him, she's the only person that matters at the moment), and it's like he sees no one but her. He shakes off Elliot's arm and leaves his friends to walk over to her.

He leans on the locker beside her(thankfully, it's just some other kid's locker, not Trish's because he knows the Latina would kill him from blocking her locker). "Hey," he greets her, albeit being a little nervous.

She looks at him, eyebrows raising in a friendly manner. That sweet innocent gesture makes his heart flutter and he suddenly forget why he was even nervous in the first place. "Hey, Blondie." she says.

Why the hell was he worried again?

A smile makes its way to his lips "So, how was your weekend?" he asks almost a little sheepishly because he's never really been one to be the sappy and clingy type.

"Are we seriously going to be one of those couple?" she stares at him.

"Wait, so we're a couple now?"

Ally shrugs "If you don't want to be then just say so," she says nonchalantly(even a little threateningly).

"No, it's not that." he says all too quickly, blushing a little bit in the process as well. "I just- well... you know what nevermind, just forget it."

She giggles at him, brushing away his stray bangs that got in his eyes. "Okay, but you should really get a hair cut." **[2]**

He sticks his tongue out to her at that remark "Ha, no, not gonna happen. I like my hair this way: shaggy and messy."

A laugh escapes her and she shakes her head but says nothing, only continuing to place some notebooks from her locker to her bag.

"What? I come all the way here and that's all I get? An insult to my gorgeous Blonde locks?" he teases. "Who are you? My mom?"

"Okay, wait hold up, you just called your hair 'gorgeous Blonde locks', I think you're the mom here." she shoots back with a grin.

Austin pouts at her "But you have to admit my hair really is gorgeous." he points out.

Ally rolls her eyes. "Would it kill you to not be so cocky?"

He sticks his tongue out and shakes his head "It would." he jokes.

The next thing he knows, one of Ally's hands reach up to his neck to bring him down and she pecks his lips(he'll never get tired of tasting her lips). Before he has time to respond, she's already walking away from him.

For a few seconds, he just stands there in the middle of the almost empty hallway(he did not even realize that the first bell had rung), staring at Ally's swaying figure; she's wearing an ankle length Black leggings(that again gives him a perfect view of her fine ass), a simple fringed White crop-top, showing off a little bit of her perfect abdomen and curvy sides, and Grey ballet flats. Then he sprints to his feet and catches up to her.

There's no way in hell that he's gonna let her slips past him just like that. He doesn't even care if he's late for Homeroom or the fact that they don't have the same Homeroom class.

He grabs her hand and pulls her flush to him. "Where do you think you are going?" he says but doesn't wait for a reply because he's already crashing his lips to her.

They end up missing Homeroom that day.

* * *

Did he ever mention how much he loves Advance English? Well, he does. Especially now that he's managed to convince Ally to sit next to him at the back of the room. It took a lot of time(the whole period of Homeroom actually) and a lot of kissing to make her sit next to him but it's worth it.

"_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?_" Mrs. Heaps' voice echoes through the room.

"Shakespeare," he hears Ally mutter under her breath. He observes her with keen eyes.

"Does anyone know who wrote those words? From what poem did it came from?" the English teacher asks, scanning the room. She seems to be looking for someone in particular. Then her eyes settle on Ally sitting right next to him, he knows, just by the way the teacher's eyes dart from him and back to Ally that she knows something is going on between them.

"Miss Dawson, maybe you have the answer for us..."

The Brunette stands up from her chair in a lazy manner, her eyes showing of boredom. "It's William Shakespeare's Sonnet 18."

"Good." Mrs. Heaps nods "Thank you, Ally. Now can anyone explain what that first line meant? Mister Moon, why don't you give it a try."

The Blonde's eyes widen; Mrs. Heaps never calls him to recite in her class, heck she doesn't even acknowledge his presence in her class. "Uh... what was the line again?"

Mrs. Heaps gives him a look but nods nonetheless. "For your sake, I'll repeat it, listen carefully, Mr. Moon." she clears her throat "_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?_ **[3]**What do you think does that line mean, Mister Moon."

He thinks over the line one more time before his eyes settle on Ally. And god, she's so _fucking _beautiful. He feels his heart hammer through his chest as her Chocolate Brown does eyes gaze back at him. She's all he sees in the few seconds that their eyes lock. Suddenly, he knows what is the answer to the question.

A grin spreads on his lips and he winks at Ally before turning back to Mrs. Heaps. "Well, I think what Shakespeare is talking about in that line was that if his lover is worthy to be compared to a summer's day- well, actually it's the other way around because the poet thinks that this person is too beautiful to be even compared to a summer's day, he feels that comparing that person to a summer's day is not enough- that a summer's day is far too plain to be compared to his beloved. Further supporting his proclamation in the next line: '_Thou art more lovely and __temperate'_."

The teacher's jaw almost drops right after he spoke, she really didn't expect him to be able to answer the question but, well, he wouldn't be in Advance English if he does not know anything about poetry and literature, so she shrugs it off, giving him a curt nod. Austin smirks at this, he saw that flabbergasted look on Mrs. Heaps' face after he answered, sometimes his teachers really do underestimate him and proving them wrong is one of his favorite things to do. The whole class, sans Ally of course, seems to be as surprised as the teacher is, their faces gape at Austin.

The bell rings before any of them could further react to him. He grabs his bag with one hand and Ally's hand with his other. She barely even got time to pack her things before he drags her out of the classroom.

"Who'd have thought you actually know Shakespeare." she says, grinning at him.

"I wouldn't be in that class if I didn't." he smirks, raising one brow. "Honestly, is it really that hard to believe that I'm smart, _super attractive _and sporty?"

"Don't forget self centered, self absorbed and self obsessed." she adds.

"You know that's pretty much all the same, right?"

"You know you're too Blonde to be smart."

He stops walking and frowns at her, his lips on a thin line. She giggles at him, tugging him closer to her.

"I'm just kidding," she tells him "I think it's hot that you're smart, sporty and _super attractive._" she gives him a flirty smile and stand on her toes to peck him on the lips, immediately getting rid of his sour expression.

Austin snakes one arm around her waist, keeping her close to him. "I'll let that one slide, _shorty._" he replies before leaning down to seal another kiss. She responds immediately, tugging at his shirt to bring him down further more. Who cares if they're in the middle of the hallway with a few students going around for their next class? Who cares if they'd get detention for having excessive PDA at school? They certainly don't. It's Ally and Austin- or Austin and Ally, which ever you wanted to call them- and well, they've got something special going on for each other.

The feel of her lips on his, her taste of fresh raspberry and minty-caramel **[4]**, makes up for everything that he's heard about her and the taunt that she told him. Why should it bother him how she would break up with him if she isn't even planning to do that? Maybe he's just getting a little too carried away by his friends' words, after all rumors aren't always true, that's kinda why they are called rumors in the first place.

They break their kiss when someone wolf-whistles at them. "We're gonna be late for class, Blondie."

"Then why not just skip it?"

"Nice try but maybe next time." then she leaves him for her next class. Which they don't share. He groans and heads for Health class.

* * *

The next time they skip class ends up being Calculus on an extraordinarily boring Thursday about a two weeks later.

He leads him out of the school building to his car.

"So, where'd you want to go?"

She raises an eyebrow at him, giving him a slightly annoyed look. "Was it even necessary to ask?"

He chuckles, shaking his head and raising his hands up in surrender before starting up the car "To the cave we go then."

Then he drives out of the school parking lot heading for the beach.

It doesn't take long for them to get to the beach(because they didn't do anything too unnecessary to make their journey slow). And now, they're walking along the path of the beach that leads them right to the cave- her cave(or maybe it's _their _cave now).

And just like the first time they went there, Ally skips over along the rocky path with ease in her high-cut Red Converse, a My Chemical Romance 'The Black Parade' tank top **[5]**, and really short denim shorts that makes her flawless legs more long and allows her to move like a stealthy goddess. And she couldn't have been more desirable to him at that moment.

This girl's already imprinted herself in his heart and he's not really complaining.

He follows her suit, already getting accustomed to the placement of the deadly rocks along the way. Finally able to catch up to Ally just before she turns the corner to get to the cave, Austin grabs her hand and gently tugs at her(he didn't want to pull her to hard for fear that she might lose her footing and they might fall over to the waters).

She looks back at him "What?" she asks, eyebrows arched all the way up.

He smiles at her, walking closer to her. "Nothing," he says "You just look really beautiful."

"Thanks, but tell me something I don't know."

"And you say I'm the one who's self-obsessed?" then he crashes his lips down to hers before she could retaliate anything else.

The kiss starts off as very sweet and innocent but soon turns into a very heated and passionate make out session. His hand slide lower near her ass and she finally breaks away from him.

"Sorry," he says but he totally didn't sound like he means it(because he really doesn't).

Ally only laughs at him and then continues to head inside the cave. He quickly follows, bringing out his phone to illuminate the small cave with a little light as she went to the back again to fetch another flare light or two(there's only one left, actually).

They resume their place at the side of the cave once the flares are lit up, but unlike the first time, Ally doesn't talk to him about anything. She just plays with their interlocked hands, leaning her head on his shoulder once again.

A few times, it tempts Austin to break their silence but he couldn't come up with anything to talk about besides their silence is comfortable so it's not like it's a bad thing to just keep quiet.

'_Sometimes just listening say a lot more than saying anything.' _her words echo in his head. Maybe this is one of those times that silence means a lot more than any word...

"I'm really glad you came with me today, Blondie." she says after the flare lights die out. **[6] **

"I'm glad I did too."

Then he hears her chuckle.

"Something funny, shorty?" he asks, although he knows she couldn't really see him, he still raises a brow.

"I forgot to tell you this but the other day, after our late night date, Chelsea was actually waiting for me to get home," she says and then starts giggling again.

"And?" he asks for more elaboration because really it's confusing him that she can talk about Chelsea so casually. It's not like she's someone who would talk about her stepsister that she's bitter against with, you wouldn't really talk about someone you despise or jealous of in a good way(or in an amusing manner).

"And she seemed pretty pissed that you didn't bring me back by midnight." she laughs like it's not a big deal(and maybe it isn't). Well, for her at least it sounds like it's not.

It is for him though.

"Wha-what?!" he looks down at her in alarm; he still couldn't see her but he could tell that she's enjoying herself in seeing him all panicky and flustered about Chelsea being mad at him.

She giggles at him again, snuggling closer to him because it's getting cold inside the cave now that the flare light is gone. "It's okay, I think she just wants to talk to you."

He puts an arm around her to keep her warm. "Okay, but we'll just talk, right? Like she won't kill me or anything... You won't let her kill me, right?"

Ally bites her lip, giving him an unsure look. His jaw drops and he feels his heart sink. He's fucked now.

But then she grins at him "She won't. I won't let her." she tells him and he, well, he feels better already.

_I won't let her._

Those words make his heart flutter because it tells him that she really does care for him, that he means a lot to her. It just makes him feels so special to him, like how she's special to him and how he will defend her till the ends of the earth. She means that much to him and he's hoping that he does to her too, that she really meant what she said that she won't let anyone hurt him.

Austin kisses the top of her head.

He gets this overwhelming desire to keep her safe from the rest of the world, to protect her from all those who tell things about her because he believe that she isn't any of those and he's willing to prove it.

"I think it's best if you talk to Chelsea as soon as possible." she shrugs.

"Okay," he answers because what else was he supposed say? "So, I'll talk to her today or maybe tomorrow..."

"Yeah, I think that'll do." she nods. Then they are quite again.

But being the boy that he is, instead of keeping his thoughts to himself he suddenly blurts out.

"I don't get it though," he starts "So, you and Chelsea are okay now?"

"What?" Ally gives him a confused look.

"Uh, I mean, you know, like..." he stammers off, not knowing how to word out his confusion. "I just- well, it didn't seem to me like your someone who just talks about their stepsister that way, and well, from what I've heard before, you two don't really have good history together..." he explains, ending with a slight grimace on his face. He's still kind of afraid that she'll flip out on him and then she'll break it off because he's being too nosy for her liking, but at the same time he thinks that they're in _that _kind of relationship now that she'll be okay with talking to him about personal things, so he isn't sure if sure of what her reaction will be.

"Oh, that... well, at least you got one thing right and that's my not wanting to talk about Chelsea too much, but I don't, per say, hate her in any sense that I think you are implying... But, Chelsea and I aren't exactly on good terms, well I'm not with her but her... well, she's always been good to me, you know, she's always been okay with being stepsister with me and stuff like that."

Austin mentally sighs a relief because for one thing, she isn't mad at him for bringing up the topic and for another, she's opening up to him again. It makes him feel really special that he's the only one she's talking to about stuff like these; he's certain that even though Ally is best friends with Trish, the Brunette had always been reluctant to let anyone in.

Ally takes a deep breath before starting again, "But lately, well... it's getting hard for me to ignore her. Like I've said before, Chelsea's a very likable person and well, she's the only person that actually treats me like I'm part of the family ever since I got back, even before I left actually..."

He feels her tremble right beside him and he knows she's close to breaking down. Rubbing a hand on her arm, Austin soothes her and soon enough to make her feel like it's okay to cry in front of him(because it really is) and then she's crumbling down right before him, and he just lets her cling on to him because it makes him feel like she needs him(and she really does). Her soft crying makes his heart clench and he's slightly thankful that it's dark inside the cave because he knows he couldn't bare to see her cry again.

"Did you know she's the one who convinced me to come back here in Miami?" she says after a few more sniffles. His only answer is a shake of his head.

"Yeah, she did." Ally continues "She called me almost everyday ever since I ran to L.A., she was the only person who even cared about me even when I didn't care for myself and I don't even know why she does, my mom didn't know that I ran away to L.A.- I don't even know where the fuck is my mom... god, I fucked up so much... even in L.A., where I thought I'd be able to renew myself, I ended up being the bitch everybody expected me to be- even my aunt did and she was a god damn stripper in L.A.! She was literally a fucking slut, Austin- I lived with a fucking slut in L.A.."

"I... I didn't know, um..."

"Then of course, I met him..." her rant continues like Austin hadn't said anything because what did it matter that he didn't knew right? But who the fuck is _him_? His mind starts racing into a million thoughts. "And, well, I thought everything will be perfect because he fucking was. I mean, I thought he was... he certainly made me feel like everything's perfect..."

Something boils inside of him as she talks, the way she talks about this guy was so... distant and very unfamiliar to him, almost the same way she talked that night on their first date, but at the same time there's a hint of deep longing in her voice. Then it dawns on him. This must be that person who caused her much pain before... that made her so indifferent and distant in talking about her past.

Austin cradles her closer to him. He wants to say something but his throat feels dry and no words form in his mouth. Whoever this guy is, well, he's responsible for breaking _his _Ally and he wants nothing than to break this guy's nose or face or nuts.

"He said that he cared..."

"I care." he blatantly replies even though he knows that she's talking to herself more than to him. But she nods and finally wills her tears to stop.

"I know you do."

"Then tell me who he is, Ally."

She shakes her head "No, it's okay; it's already taken care of, before I even left L.A., it's already done. He's just another person in my past- he doesn't matter anymore..."

But he insists, shaking his head at her stubbornness. "Just tell me, Ally. I want to know who he is."

"What difference would it make, huh, Moon?" her tone snaps and her expression takes a different turn.

Austin's eyes widen, knowing that he's pissed Ally. But he pushes on with the subject. "The fact that I know makes all the difference, Ally. This guy, whoever he is, made a great impact in your life and I want to know who he is." Yeah, no, that didn't really make much sense but it's the first thing that popped in his head so he says it.

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing that I met him."

"Well, isn't it?" he knows the jealousy in him is getting a head of himself and that he should just shut up now but he couldn't, not when he knows this guy has done something to Ally.

"It's not." she insists, her tone raising a little and voice cracking "Patrick made everything perfect! He made me feel special, like I'm not just some girl that he can mess with-"

"So, you think I'm just messing with you?" he asks incredulously. His day isn't turning out that way he hoped it would, sure it started out great but now it's only going down hill and he knows it's not gonna stop there.

"I'm not stupid, Moon." she scowls at him, trying to get away from his grasp but he's too strong for her and he keeps his arm around her so that they are still flush together. "You're not the only one who's heard a few things... you don't think I haven't heard all those stuff about you, that you're a player who breaks every girl's heart? That you've fooled around with at least half of the school's female population? You think you're the only one who's afraid of getting a broken heart at the end of this?"

_Fuck. _Really, he's totally fucked up. Austin hadn't even considered that before, heck, he's not even thought of what Ally feels about all those stuff. He's been too self-absorbed, thinking that it will be him left with a broken heart, that he's the only one afraid of their relationship. But oh fuck, is he wrong, isn't he? She's fucking afraid, too! Terrified just as he is. How the hell did he overlook that? Why didn't he even consider that possibility?

A few times he opens his mouth to answer but nothing comes to mind. His hold on her loosens.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Ally moves away from him but she didn't sound angry at him, more like tired and a little scared. Does that mean she's going to break it off between them now? "There's one thing I forgot to tell you that day you asked me out... Cassidy talked to me about you, too. She told me about your bad reputation with girls; Kira, Trish and the other's told me about it, too- even Chelsea did. Imagine that, Moon, my stepsister even knew about how much of a fucking player you are! I'm afraid of being a part of 'Austin Moon's Exes Club' just as much as you fear that I will stomp on your heart." her voice quivers at the end.

"Ally, I..." Austin tries to form reassuring words, to tell her that he'll never do that to her, that he'll never let her be a part of a stupid non-existent Exes club but he's not even sure himself if there is or there is not a club for girl who are his exes. Something pierces his heart and he tries to grab at Ally's hand but she pulls farther away from him and stands up.

"I want to go home..." she quietly says, avoiding his gaze. He still couldn't see her face clearly but he knows, he just knows, that there are tears threatening to fall from here eyes and this time he knows it's his fault.

"Yeah, o-okay, I'll take you home..." then he stands up as well and follows her out of the cave.

On their way back to Austin's car from the cave, the atmosphere around the two is tense. He's afraid that if he says anything more then she'll break up with him; although he couldn't blame her if she wants to call it quits between them after what just happened, but it never came- the break up part, I mean.

They got to his car and still Ally just keeps quiet- he's pretty sure that while it's not a bad thing that's quiet, it's also not a good thing that she's quiet. They silently enter his car.

Several times, he tries to reach for her hand but she always manages to move away just in time.

Finally, when they are just a few blocks from her house, he notices her shiver and he took his chance and grabbed his leather jacket from the back seat, offering it to her. She doesn't decline, only draping over herself and savoring his scent. He sees her relax at the comfort of his jacket, it makes him relax a little, too knowing that at least she's calmed down from her little outburst earlier.

They arrive at her house, Ally turns to him and gives him a quick kiss.

"Ally, I-"

"It's okay, I'll see you tomorrow." she says then without another word gets out of his car, bringing with her his leather jacket.

A slight relief courses through him because he thinks that she's not mad at him anymore. But he knows that he still has to figure thing out between and the only person he thinks can answer his question- aside from Ally- is Chelsea. Although, he couldn't talk to Chelsea now.

Maybe next time.

* * *

**A/N: well that escalated quickly... hahahahahaha, i know, i know, i'm leaving you guys hanging again and i'm sorry too if it took me a lot longer to update than i said i would but you know, college stuff got in the way as i have said before school is still one of my top priorities. **

**okay as i have mention in the A/N at the start, i've only got like a chapter to conclude this and to be honest i'm a little scared at how you guys will react but i need to finish this story this January so i can continue IYAA cause i kinda left you guys hanging with that story... so yeah, expect that the next chapter would be a lot longer, if not then i'll probably add one mare chapter as an epilogue kind of thing. okay thanks!**

**[1] not really a gamer, i've not played Mario Kart that much but god the freakin blue shell is a jerk; i also don't own Mario Kart, it belongs to Nintendo.**

**[2] this is in honor of Ross' awfully long hair on the show, not hating on Ross' hair cause he looks damn fine with long hair but it's not very Austin-ish to have that kind of long hair, so yes i do think that Ross should get a haircut for the sake of the show, it's the last season after all(although, i'm really hoping it's not). but also i have, like, this theory(or maybe an excuse) that "Austin's" hair is that long because he's still depressed about the fact he still can't make music so it's kind of like his way of expressing or something...**

**[3] as mentioned from the above Sonnet 18 is written by William Shakespeare. i was kinda thinking that i should replace it with another poem or something but i thought, well, it's classic poetry and well, that line of Sonnet 18 is just really sweet and full of admiration which i think is kind of how Austin sees Ally in this story. so you know, it kind of fits them.**

**[4] this is totally a thing for me cause i have, like a raspberry skittles flavored lip balm and a mint caramel flavored one and i use both of them together cause i don't really like the mint caramel one that much so i use it with the skittles flavored one because i love skittles(honestly, who doesn't love skittles, right?)**

**[5] because it's going to be 2 years this March since MCR disbanned and well, you know... :( still you can think of any band tank top that Ally wears, for me, i've thought of FOB's logo tank top and The Beatles one cause i think those are the bands she'd be into. also since we're on the topic of tank tops, i kind of freaked out when i watched Buzzcuts and Beginnings last week when Ally/Laura wore that Maroon-ish/Red-ish top during the time when they were going to stop Austin from going to military school because I HAVE THE SAME TOP! i mean, it genuinely looked the same, so i basically wore the same shirt as Laura, so AHHHHHHHH!**

** [6] i don't really know how long flare lights lasts but for the sake of this chapter let's just pretend it lasts for like 4-6 minutes or something. it's technical stuff and this shouldn't really matter but still...**

**Shout outs to Lover-Bug, axswiftxa13, Lookin' For Treble, Elctrc Avngrrrrr and Sprk Plg, and to all the guests who read this story! You are all awesome readers!**

**also, i know this will sound really dumb but i didn't get my desired review count until like a few days ago, so you know, i mean getting reviews isn't really my goal here- making stories that people could enjoy reading is- but still it would be nice to know what you guys think about my stories 'cause it really boosts my confidence in continuing writing. and you know, it wouldn't really hurt leaving a review... so maybe if you could just put **"The road ahead for Auslly"** some where in your review that be great, also i'm running out of(cheesy) things for you to put at the end so it's a good thing i only have a chapter or two left. :)**

**THANKS AGAIN FOR EVERYTHING! LOVE YOU ALL! sorry if there's any mistakes. bye!**

**~Lou**


	6. Rose Garden filled with Thorns

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin&amp;Ally, all rights go to the Creators. **

**Whooooohooooo, second to the last chapter, well technically this is the last chapter because the next one would be the epilogue. i know it's sooooo bittersweet but i hope i won't disappoint any of you for the conclusion of this story. **

**still Rated T up to the end because as i have said before, i don't think i can write lemons and smut stuff like that. but yeah, without anymore a-do here is the latest chapter 'cause darling i'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_~ We're a train wreck waiting to happen ~_

_/ 'A World Alone' - Lorde /_

* * *

_part VI: Rose Garden filled with Thorns._

The next day turns out fine for Austin. He and Ally go on about the day like nothing had transpired between them the day before- well, she would while he tries to bring up the subject a couple of times only to be shun down right away, so it still unnerves him whenever they are together(which is like the whole of the day).

But he tries to make the most of it, mainly by subtly letting Ally know that he will never _ever _leave her or hurt her("you know, you don't always have to have your arm around me- everybody knows I'm yours," she tells him during lunch because she could hardly eat being attached to the hip with him. He only gives her a peck on the cheek and a cheeky "I know,").

(Another thing he did is pull Ally to his lap during Calculus. "This is the minimal schedule," he smirks at Mr. Baker before the teacher could even reprimand him, reminding him that he indirectly allowed them to do this when he let it pass the first time).

It's now the end of the day and well, Austin still isn't satisfied that they've not talked about anything that happened the day before. He really wants to talk about it because (a) he needs to fully apologize about his mistakes and arrogant attitude towards her and for over looking important details in their relationship and (b) he's dying to know more about this Patrick guy(although he knows deep inside that she'll probably not want to talk about the latter _ever_).

Still he tries to bring up their situation as he drives her back home after school despite knowing that there's a nine out of ten chance that she'll blow up on him again.

"So... h-how are you today?" he tentatively asks.

She gives him an odd look. "You've been with me for almost the whole day and you chose now to ask me that question?"

She has point; he really didn't think that one through. He sheepishly laughs and grips the steering a little tighter(she doesn't seem to notice this though). "Well, I just... you know, it's a conversation starter..." he lies and squares his shoulder, avoiding the burning gaze of her doe eyes.

Releasing an airy chuckle, Ally places a hand on his arm. "You've been really weird today, what's up?" her brows raise.

Austin contemplates to himself for a while, still keeping his eyes on the road. Silence fills the car. Should he speak up now or wait it out?

'_Just do it, Moon. Don't be such a wimp._' he scolds himself

_'But what if she gets mad at me again?_' another voice counters himself.

'_So? What's the worst she could do?_'

'_Uh, duh, break my heart! Throw me out of the car! I dunno for sure, but I'd definitely take the latter._'

'_But you can't just keep quiet about it..._'

With a sigh he outwardly groans and finally makes up his mind. He'll ask her- he has to- because if he waits it out, he's got this feeling it will never be brought up again. He just knows that Ally will probably avoid that topic for as long as she can, so why not just get over it now when it's still fresh right?

Her eyes are still glued to him when he pulls the car over and faces her. She raise her brows even further.

"Look, I didn't want to throw this at you like this, I really don't- I don't want to ruin your day," he starts, trying to look for the right words to let her know how he feels. "But... it's just that... well, we didn't really get to talk a-about yesterday and..." he trials off again then sighs, running a hand through his hair. This is harder than he thought!

"I'm sorry, Ally, for being such an ass and being selfish. I... I didn't think that you felt that way about me. I honestly thought that I was the only one feeling... things- I mean, I just-"

"Feeling _things_? I'm confused, what do you mean by feeling things?"

"Well," he grimaces and his pitch raising than normal "I've never- I mean, I- ugh, why is this so damn hard?!" he stammers over his words.

He's really not good with words just as he is good with actions. And he tells her just that.

"Ally, I- I'm not really good at putting my feelings into words... so, I don't really know how to tell you this... it's just that before you came here or returned here, it's always been me who everyone thinks as the heart breaker- and I guess, everyone still does- but then I found about you and well, I thought that I'm not so bad after all because, well I've never really broken up with someone the way you did, I mean, I certainly haven't broadcasted it on the Jumbo-tron at the mall or wrote a song about it and sang it for the whole school **[1] **\- I don't even know how to write a song, so..."

She slightly laughs at his comment but there's still a grimace on her face. Clearly, she's regretting doing those things before because it genuinely looks like she's sorry for it. And he believes her, too.

Austin continues "But my point is, when you and I started this... relationship, I've always thought that I'd end up being the victim cause I would never even think of doing those things... and I got way over my head about it that I didn't even consider how you would feel about me. What you would feel when you found out about how I made girls assume that I was into them when I'm not or how I was going through them like it was a menu or a check list..."

He doesn't know where all of these are coming from but he thinks it's working because she's got that look in her eyes(well, he's _hoping _it is because he's speaking from his heart, pouring his everything in this little speech- just like the song he sang a few days ago).

"I was scared... of _you_, to be honest... not only because of what you can do but also because when I first laid eyes on you, I felt this strong pull in me- and it's nothing sexual or anything like that; it's nothing I've ever felt before, really. That was only proven even more when I spent more and more time with you... and again, I was scared-"

He isn't able to continue after that because Ally already has her lips attached to his. Her hands tightly clutch at the front of his shirt. She kisses him softly- it's pure bliss once again. Austin responds immediately but doesn't deepen it right away; he cups her face slowly because he thinks that she might be crying again, that if he does something rash or something driven by his hormones and not his feelings then she'd break.

The kiss turns passionate but still very innocent(just a few tongue swipes and they are not battling for dominance or anything- just kissing, taking in each other's taste). Austin's not really used to a very sweet kiss like this but with Ally, it's absolutely okay- it's amazing actually.

Finally, they break away when the need for Oxygen becomes apparent.

She smiles at him as they pull away, her eyes gleam with happiness and there's not a single trace that she feels like crying or feeling sad about anything.

"That was pretty poetic and cheesy, Mr. Moon." she teases, laughing a little. "Thank you and I forgive you."

"That's it? That's all you have to say?" he feigns being hurt, pouting "Poetic and cheesy? Ally, I poured my heart out in that one, I didn't even know-"

"While I think that it's cute and all when you pull off that lost puppy attitude and that it's really sweet that you poured your heart out to convey your feelings for me, I think _just kissing _me is a much better way of show-"

Austin doesn't even let her finish her sentence before he latches his lips back to hers because he doesn't need to be told twice.

Of course, her reply to him was just as quick.

His hands settle on her hips and pulls her closer. She crawls over to his side and sits on his lap, the fingers of her hands tangling with his already tousled hair.

"I really need to get home," she murmurs to his mouth and he laughs, taking his right hand off her and starting the ignition of the car. She tilts her head to the side to, at least, let him see half of the road.

Thus starting their thirty minute journey back to Ally's house, which normally would've been ten minutes if Austin isn't too occupied with keeping one hand on the steering wheel, the other on the gear shift while he keeps his lips trained on her, moving in a very slow intimate kiss. A few times, she teases him with her tongue and he steps on the accelerator with a grunt every time.

When they finally get to her house, Austin takes full control as the car dies down. He puts both of his hand back to her waist, gripping her tightly that she gasps and his tongue darts into her mouth but she doesn't fight him for dominance- which he thinks is quite weird- but nevertheless, he teases her for a little while.

He feels her grip his shirt tighter; he feels weird more than anything because it feels a little different kissing her now than he had before- and they'd kiss a _lot _of times in just a month of dating- it just feels like she's more fragile than ever when he kisses her. The fact the she's gripping his shirt and not tangling her hands in his hair or roaming around his torso makes him think that she's holding back from something.

Something vibrates on his pocket and Austin internally groans. Why does his phone have to ring now? Who would be such a fucking cock-block?

Ally must've felt or heard the phone because she pulls herself away from him and sits back on the passenger.

"You should probably get that."

Then she looks down and fiddles with her thumbs.

He has no other choice but to pull out his phone from his pocket and check who is responsible for their moment being ruined.

The text surprises him: it's from Chelsea.

'**I know it's your car that's outside of our house; now get**** your lips and hands off my sister.**'

It's a simple text but it gets him flustered and a little frightened because _how the_ _fuck did she know know they were kissing? _His car tint isn't getting thin now is it?

Austin lets out a shaky breath and then he shows the text to Ally. "Look," he tells her.

She takes the phone from him and reads the message. And he sees a soft smile graze her lips for a while before she looks out the window.

He follows her gaze and sure enough there standing on their porch is Chelsea with a hand on her hip, sporting a stern look on her face. She's glaring his car with the most scrutinizing look the Blonde has ever seen, even more intimidating than the look the parents of the girls he'd dated ever gave him when they met him- it even feels like it's fucking burning through his car directly to him.

"I should go." Ally says, starting to get out of his car but he stops her.

"What? That's just it?" Austin teases, taking a hold of her wrist. "I don't get a goodbye kiss?" he puckers his lips.

She bites her lower lip to keep herself from smiling. "You're just so rebellious aren't you?" but nevertheless, she leans forward to kiss him. It's a quick innocent kiss but still it makes grin like a five year old when on a sugar high.

Ally pulls away before he could attempt to deepen their kiss.

"Come on, Chelsea's waiting for us..."

"Us?" she gives him a look.

"Yup." he nods and then gets out of the car. He quickly runs to the other side and opens the door for her and lends out a helping hand for her. She gladly takes it.

"Hi, Chelsea." Austin greets her nonchalantly. Somehow, he's managed to shake off the nervousness of facing Chelsea- it may have something to do with the Brunette that's currently hold his hand, it's a reminder for him that she's keeping her word: she wouldn't let anything or anyone hurt him.

"Too cheery, Moon." the older reprimands him. He gives her a sheepish smile. The air around them is suddenly thick.

"I just came to drop off, Ally..."

Chelsea smirks at him then shakes her head. "Really now?"

"You should go," Ally interjects. He nods in understanding; he knows she doesn't really want to have _this_ kind of conversation at the moment, so he'll leave before it gets any more awkward or tense.

"Well, I better go. I'll see you tomorrow." Austin leans down to kiss Ally on the cheek then he looks at Chelsea and waves. "I'll see you around, Chelsea..." then he leaves without another word.

As he leaves, there's only two things going on in Austin's mind: 1) he and Ally are definitely _not _breaking up and 2) he's definitely got to talk to Chelsea about this Patrick guy because he's got this gut feeling that Chelsea knows something.

'_One problem down; one more to go._' he thinks to himself.

* * *

That night, he stays up for the longest time thinking over what happened. He's staring at Chelsea's text to him. There's one word that rings in his mind as he stares at it.

_Sister. _

_My sister_, no less.

Chelsea called Ally her _sister_, not _step _sister. _Just sister_. She considers Ally as her _real _sister that she cares for because, holy shit, that text was overprotective as fuck.

He wonders what Ally thinks of it- did she even notice that minor detail? Maybe she did because he briefly remembers Ally smile, like a real genuine smile, after she read the text.

That thought makes him realize that Ally actually cares for Chelsea, that she appreciates her more than what she shows, more than how she lets people know. It makes him think that she feels way more than she expresses, that she's holding back a lot more. And she _really does_.

"What's your secret, Ally?" he murmurs to himself. "Why does Chelsea know but I don't? What's the burden that you're carrying?"

'_Dumb-ass, why are you asking yourself?_' a voice in his head mocks him.

'_It was a rhetorical question, you idiot._' he shoots back.

'_Either way, you'll never know if you just ask yourself- ask someone who knows, like Chelsea or maybe the guys know about it._'

'_How is it that my own brain has a mind of its own?_' he questions.

'_I don't you idiot; I'm your fucking conscience._' it says to him again.

He grunts. "Holy shit, I'm talking to myself again!" then he turns in his bed and tries his best to sleep. The day's events must've eaten up his energy because as soon as his Hazel Brown eyes close, he falls into a deep slumber; the exhaustion of his mind and body gets the best of him, but the thought of Ally still lingers in his mind. Of how he will convince her to talk about her past, to have her open up to him.

Seriously, though, this girl has him doing things he'd never thought he would ever do. Like actually caring enough put up this much effort just to make sure everything is okay with her, he's sure if it's any other girl, he would've just given up and moved on with the next one. But it's different with Ally; he just can't help himself for caring about her- it's like it is in his nature, his purpose, to care for her.

God, this boy is in for her _deep_. But he doesn't really mind if he'll get his heart broken at the end of this or not; no, that's not really what this is all about anymore, he just wants her to be her true self, her true _happy _self.

* * *

"Do any of you know anything about what happened to Ally in L.A.?" is Austin's immediate greeting once the team settled in their locker room as he throws his shirt across the room, shooting it straight to the laundry basket.

He's been itching all afternoon to ask one of his friends about the matter but there isn't always a perfect timing- plus there's a ninety five percent chance that coach Simmons would call him out for chatting with his teammates during practice and would make him run extra laps and clean up the court after training if he was caught asking for some advice about his girl trouble("You can have your girl problems talk later, Moon!" the coach would shout "You kids need to be in shape for the championship! The only 'big round' _thing_ you should be thinking off is that ball and shooting it through the right ring!").

"What happened to Ally in L.A.?" Elliot echoes, giving him a confused look. "Why'd you wanna know, man?"

"Uh, well... I just, you know... I want to know..." could he really tell them that he's having a crisis in his and Ally's relationship? Could he risk telling them only to be teased about being uptight?

Of course not. They might be his friends but sometimes they're too much of a dick to _not _tease him, maybe not Dez and Jace, but still.

"What else is there to know? You know, already she doesn't like talking about L.A." Elliot continues.

"That's my point, man. _She _doesn't want to talk about it, so I can' really ask her, now can I? You guys are the closest I got for answers..."

"But why do you want to know more?"

"I dunno, man, I just do. And she's my girlfriend, of course I want to know more of her." he snaps just a little.

Elliot shrugs and turns to Dallas "I don't know about you, but I've not heard from Ally when she was in L.A., so..." he trails off and waits for Dallas and the others to answer.

All of whom only just shrug as well.

"So that's a 'no' then?" Austin sighs, running a hand through his sweaty hair. "What am I gonna do now?" he asks more to himself, really. He can tell just by the way that his friends look at him that they are sympathetic of him, whether they know of Austin's dilemma or not. Although, just by the fact that he's dating Ally is enough to be a dilemma itself.

"Well, actually, there's still one person you can ask about Ally's stay in L.A..." Dez speaks up. They all look at him, a little surprised that he actually has information about Ally that they didn't know.

"What? Unlike most of you, I'm actually _friends _with Ally." the Redhead clarifies "We actually talk- well, occasionally, at least..."

Austin shakes his head "Okay, but what are you talking about- or who are you talking about?"

"Chelsea." Dez states in a nonchalant tone.

The Blonde's eyebrows raise up because, well, the Redhead is right... even Ally admitted that Chelsea knew something that happened in L.A., the girl called her almost everyday when she was there for goodness' sake! Of course she'd know something. He never thought he'd ever see the day when Dez actually made sense, but then again, he also never thought he'd see the day when he's actually exerting effort for a girl he knows he loves.

But Austin isn't really sure if it's wise for him to ask Chelsea. He's got this feeling that Ally will be furious at him if she ever found out that he tried to know more about her life in L.A.(and the fact that he'll be asking Chelsea for it makes it no less scary).

He thinks over his best friend's advice. "That's actually not a bad idea, Dez." he agrees, nodding his head but still a little unsure.

The others seem to be thinking that same. "Yeah, but it's not the best either." Gavin shrugs "Although, Chelsea is the best hope you have in answering your questions but I don't think Chelsea will be willing to tell you anything and Ally won't be too pleased if she ever finds out about you asking Chelsea..."

"I know that..." Austin grimaces "She'll probably beat the shit out of me for wanting to know since she seems to really want to leave her life in L.A. in the past. Heck, I think even Chelsea will beat the shit out of me if I ask her!"

"You got that right." Dallas chimes. Austin gives him a glare and he shuts up immediately.

"So, what do you guys think? Should I ask Chelsea or not? Maybe there's someone else who can answer my question?"

"Well, as Gavin said it's not the best idea but it's still something; she knows more than what we know, but maybe asking Chelsea should just be your last resort..." Elliot shrugs.

He groans, burying his face in his palms. "Fuck this! What am I gonna do?!"

The whole room is silent because none of them know what exactly is going on between Austin and Ally(but really, even if they did, they still wouldn't know what they should advice Austin to do).

* * *

Austin spends the next few days marveling about the idea of asking Chelsea about Ally's life in L.A. or not, but still he comes up with no conclusion. Which is _not _fucking good.

As the days go by, he knows that his chances on knowing about this Patrick guy is getting slimmer and slimmer. He knows that once it reaches a month and he still haven't brought up his concern to Ally(or Chelsea) then it's already a closed matter- the Brunette will surely opt to ignore the matter and just let it die down until he forgets himself why he was curious in the first place; although, he's pretty sure he'll never forget something like this, not when Ally's involved.

When it reaches a week he makes a conclusion to finally ask Chelsea because fuck, he couldn't take it anymore! He couldn't take how he doesn't know what exactly is going on with Ally; he couldn't take the fact that he couldn't do anything to make it better for her.

But he has to take extra cautious measures to make sure Ally doesn't find out about it. So it takes him a couple more weeks into thinking through, planning and rehearsing what he will say or ask Chelsea. It takes him three weeks to figure everything out.

Over the course of that three weeks since the "cave incident/argument", he has seen relative changes in Ally and in their relationship. Neither of which are good.

For example; three days after their quarrel:

"Hey, short stuff," he casually leans on the locker next to hers right after classes, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Blondie," she sends him a playful but pointed glare. His smirk grows wider because god knows both of them hate being called those nicknames. Well, at least, when it's other people calling them that, but with each other... it's _kinda _okay. It's their way of flirting with each other, I guess...

"So, what do you say about having another picnic date with me?" he asks, tugging at the hem of her Periwinkle Pastel cocktail dress(only this girl would dare to wear a fucking dress to school in the middle of the year). **[2] **

She swats his hand and raises a brow. "Eager to make it up, now are we?" she teases. "What if I say no, though?"

His crooked smile drops and he shakes his head. "You can't," he says "Because I already have the basket in my car."

A smile creeps on to her lips, taking a hold of his hand. "Then what are we still doing here?"

He pulls Ally closer to himself so that they are in each other's personal space but not exactly flush together "Now who's the eager one?"

"I could always say 'no'..."

Austin laughs, placing a kiss on her forehead. "I'm just kidding, shorty," he murmurs "Meet me at my car in five, okay? I just have to get my things from my locker."

All she does is nod and watches him strut through the almost deserted hallway. He looks back at her and winks before turning a corner to the Varsity's locker room.

They had an amazing date that day, nothing went wrong as in there's, like, no casualties or anything- just them having fun. It was a freakin' picnic date in their cave, damn it! Of course it would be perfect! And awesome and fun and all things sweet!

So, he thinks that they are back to normal again, that they are in good terms again(and well, they are but not just to the extent of how he thinks it is).

However- and this one kinda sucks- the next day, it seems that their date only just shifted Ally's mood around Austin further. Something is definitely up with her because well...

Okay, so this is what happened:

She gets out of their History class faster than he could execute a cross-over during one of their finals basketball games(and that's saying something) **[3]**. He doesn't know exactly what happened to her but all through out the whole period she ignored him _and _she's been distant to him the whole day as well.

Austin quickly follows her out but she's already lost in the swarm of students, mostly Freshmen and Sophomores, hurrying out of their classrooms to catch a ride from the bus.

When he spots her at her locker, he pushes past all the kids along the hallway. "Hey, what's up? Is there something wrong?" he immediately asks, taking a hold of her wrist that's placing books on her locker. "You've been very quiet all day. Did I do something wrong?" He'd never admit it out loud but he's really nervous and worried about how she's acting.

Nothing.

She doesn't say anything; she just looks at him with clouded eyes and a thin line of her lips.

"Ally..." he starts again, his softer than usual "Please tell me, did something happen?"

She bites her lip but shakes her head then yanks her wrist away from him. "I'm fine, Moon." she answers in a _very _cold tone that it sends a slight shiver down his spine.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," there's a finality in her tone that lets him know that the matter is closed- that he shouldn't pursue anything about it. So, he keep quiet.

"Okay, uh... well, let's- lets go then, I'll take you home..." he offers her a hand and he sees a moment of hesitation in her eyes, like she's actually debating if she should take his hand or not. Thankfully, she does, but the hold is loose that with one yank their hands would separate immediately.

That thought unnerves him so he clutches her hand tighter and pulls her closer. He feels her relax a little, so he does too. Still though, there's this lingering fear at the back of his mind. He _knows _something is going on with Ally, something _not good_. But he sets aside those thoughts, he has this feeling that now is not the time to bring that up. He's pretty sure she'll blow up on him again if he does- and he did _not _need to have another quarrel with Ally in less than a week.

And then of course, a week after the "cave incident" Austin notices that she stopped calling him "Blondie". Which worries him even more so. It makes him think that, somehow, she lost her affection for him(because god knows it's her way of flirting with him when she calls him that).

But that isn't the only thing that changed; another thing that he noticed is that whenever they kiss- and that's pretty much, like, every half an hour or so- she'd keep it slow, gentle and short; her hands would always grip at his shirt whenever he tries to deepen it and then she would pull away right after. To anybody else, it shouldn't have been a big deal, but Austin knows it's a serious matter, he knows something is wrong.

* * *

"I think it's time that I talk to Chelsea... and your dad." he says, two weeks after the argument as he drives her home.

"I don't think that's necessary anymore." she quietly says, shaking her head.

"But I thought-"

"It's okay. It's done, now- I've already talked to Chelsea."

"What about your dad?"

"Honestly, he doesn't give much of a shit about who I'm dating." she shrugs "So, if I were you I wouldn't really waste time talking to him."

Is that how much she hates her father? That she wouldn't even want Austin to talk to him? Her relationship with her family is so fucked up that it makes Austin want to puke.

But thankfully, he manages to control his appetite; what he couldn't control though is his nosy manner.

"He is still your dad, Ally." he sighs.

"So? I could be dating a criminal right now and he still wouldn't give a shit if I'm robbing banks with him or not. Or if I get sent to jail because of it."

"Ally! That's not-"

"Just leave it, Moon." Ally scowls a little, but doesn't look as him. "I don't wanna talk about it."

He sighs again as the traffic light goes green and he drives through the intersection of the city. "But we have to, Ally. If there's anyone you can talk to about personal stuff like this, it's me: your boyfriend. I'm always gonna be here for you, always here to listen."

"I know that, but I don't want to talk about it. Not now, not ever."

"There will come a time that you will have to talk about it." he tells her. "And when that time comes, I want you to know that I'll still be here to listen to you. I care for you, Ally. I really do; please don't think otherwise..."

"Just- just stop talking, Moon." she shuts her eyes and vigorously shakes her head, like she's trying to get rid of something that's inside her head(and maybe she really is).

Austin reaches for her hand and squeezes it for reassurance but she pulls away. And then they are quiet.

Not long after that, they arrive at Ally's house and she gets out of his car before he even has time to pull the keys out of the ignition.

He gapes at her. "Hey-! What?! Ally, wait!" he calls, hurriedly getting out of the car(stupid seat-belts!).

She doesn't wait for him, though, she just continues walking the path to her house. "Hey, Ally!" Austin shouts. Still she doesn't turn to look at him. So, he calls at her again. "Allyson!"

This makes her abruptly stop. Austin know he probably shouldn't have said that. But damn it, he's getting impatient again because Ally's keeping him in the dark about what's going on with her- it just makes him so frustrated!

But maybe it's good that he said that, maybe it's good that she'll get mad at him for calling her "Allyson" again when he knows she doesn't like being called that because at least, when she's mad at him, he knows what she's feelings. Not unlike when she's just there sitting quietly, not showing any sort of emotion what so ever.

'_Yeah, get mad at me._' he silently prays '_Just let out your feelings, Ally. I need you to open up to me, please; just please, open up to me, just this once.' _

For an agonizing minute, Ally just stands there, her back still turned against Austin, and he sees her hands at her side curl into fists. And he thinks that she'll finally blow up on him(again). Too bad that's not what she does.

"Just go." she replies with a shaky voice. "I'll see you tomorrow." then her fist uncurls.

Immediately he feels guilty of making her mad. "No, Ally, I'm sorry." he runs up to her and takes her hand in his, still she doesn't turn to look at him. This day sure isn't turning out for the better; he notices that it's been like that between them for the past week or so, they've been going through the same roller coaster ride, the same ups and downs, obstacles but it doesn't seem like they are progressing into something better- he just hopes what he will say can make it a bit better.

Although, before he can do that, Ally cuts him off again. "Look, just- I'm okay. I'm sorry, too, for blowing up like that." she inhales and exhales a few times, her eyes are closed but one tear slips. "But I don't, I really don't want to talk about this right now... I'm sorry, but I just can't."

"Why? I don't understand why you don't want to tell me."

She shakes her head, wiping the tear off her cheek with her other hand "It's too much- this is too much- I just can't. You... I'm sorry, I know you want to help me but whenever you ask, it doesn't get any better for me- I know you probably don't understand what that meant and maybe it should stay that way. P-please just stop, stop asking me, A-Austin..."

Holy shit! What the hell is happening?! Did Ally just seriously stammer? He just feels so confused and conflicted and scared and angry. He didn't even know it is possible to feels all those things at once! But hell, this is his proof right now because he is literally all those things at the moment. And he wants to throw a tantrum about it but he doesn't. He knows that it wouldn't do anything but make their situation worse- he did _not _need that.

So, he sighs and turns Ally to look at him, her eyes are still closed though, then he pulls her to him.

"I'm sorry." he whispers. "Look, I didn't mean to upset you. I just want to know, Ally. Like I've said, I'm your boyfriend and you can tell me anything. You can trust me-"

"Then why can't you trust me?" Ally asks, pulling away from him and looking at him dead in the eye, void of any emotion.

"What?" he's taken aback by her question because... _what? _It doesn't really make much sense to him.

"If you say that I can trust you then you should trust me too. You should trust me when I say that I'm okay, that there's nothing wrong or that there's nothing going on."

"Because I know it isn't true."

"How can you _know, _Moon? You don't even know half of who I am, you don't know half of what's going on."

"That's kinda why I'm asking," Austin shoots back, getting impatient and a little annoyed again. "Isn't that the whole point of our relationship? Getting to know each other, all their fears, flaws, faults, secrets but still sticking with them despite all that? Overlooking those things because even though they are not perfect, for you they are perfect. Accepting all those things because you know it's part of who they are, because it's what makes them real."

He doesn't know where that came from but he just hopes that it got through Ally. And for the few seconds that she's silent, Austin thinks that it really did got to her, that she got his message.

But she shakes her head again and wriggles out of his grasp. "I'll see you tomorrow, Moon." then she continues on to her house.

He doesn't try to stop her. He just watches her run away again, from him- from everything.

By that time Austin knows that his time is running out, that if he doesn't do anything anytime soon, well... he doesn't really want to think of what's to happen if he doesn't figure her out- but it sure as hell would be a spiral of chaos!

* * *

Now, it's been three weeks since their cave argument and he thinks it's finally the time for him to confront Chelsea- after weeks of planning, he finally concludes that his only chance in knowing about Ally and her life in L.A. is talking to Chelsea.

So, in the middle of the week, he decides that he'll skip a class(that he doesn't share with Ally) and head to the Dawsons house to talk to Chelsea. Hopefully, Chelsea would be there and would be willing to entertain him.

But just as he's about to escape from the school building he gets stopped.

"Hey, Moon!" the Blonde hears someone call from behind. He cringes and halts walking. "Where are you going? There's classes going on."

Oddly though, the voice didn't sound like someone who's a faculty member- it's a far too young male voice to be a teacher's. And it _did _sound a little familiar to him, he thinks he's heard it quite a few times before. So, he turns back to look at who the person is.

It's Oliver Starr, their student council president. **[4] **

"Starr," he nods his head in a mocking way.

It's pretty apparent that these two aren't in good terms. Oliver isn't really fond of Austin since the Blonde played with his sister's heart, Kira, last year and left her for some desperate Sophomore that wanted to get even with her ex.

(It's all water under the bridge," the two would say but it's really not- at least not for Oliver).

"So, Moon, do I have to repeat my question or what?" the president snarls.

"No need for unnecessary jabs, Starr. I'm gonna answer your question." Austin replies, his eyes narrowing into slits.

"Then what's your answer then? What are you doing here when classes are going on? And I want the truth."

He snorts "Why would I lie about cutting classes? I'm skipping class, Starr, isn't that already obvious?"

"Why am I not surprised..." Oliver tuts, shaking his head.

"So? Are you going to rat me out on principal Martins?"

"Hey, Oliver!" another shouts across the hall before the student council president could utter another cheap shot at Austin. They both direct their attention to the person, who was approaching them. It's Ethan Colton, the student council vice-president(also another person Austin is not in good terms with).

"Ethan, what's up?" Oliver questions.

"Well, we have some minor problems for the- oh, hey Austin," Ethan looks surprised at him, waving at him awkwardly. "What are you doing out of class?"

"That's what I was asking," the Dark haired boy says, turning back to him. "So, Moon, is there any reason why you are cutting classes. And this better be a damn good reason, if you want to get out of this."

Austin looks from the two of them. Then something clicks inside of him and he grins. "Actually, I wanted to talk to the two of you." he smirks when he sees the puzzled look of the two. "I've got a few questions to ask."

Oliver narrows his eyes at him. "What is this all about, Moon? You've never asked anything from either of us..."

Ethan nods in agreement "This better not be a prank, Austin." he warns.

The Blonde shakes his head "It's a not a prank. I just wanted to know something, if you two promise to answer my questions honestly then I'd go back to class right away, so long as you give me a permission slip so I can get away from being late to my next class."

The two council members look at him then at each other, contemplating if they would accept Austin's request. Oliver is the first one to agree. "Alright, but this better be important, if it's not I won't give you any permission slip nor will I be responsible for you getting detention."

"Fair enough." Austin shrugs "But maybe we should talk about this somewhere else, somewhere more private where no snooping freshmen would hear us."

Ethan raises an eyebrow at him "What's this all about? How important is this that you actually want to talk _us _about it, in private no less."

He sighs, running a hand through his hair. He knew this wouldn't be easy, when he decided that he'd ask these two rather than Chelsea, like in his original plan, they were already there and they must know at least know _something, _that his friends might not about Ally. And even though he is against talking to Oliver or Ethan, he's willing to swallow his pride for answers- yeah, he's that desperate...

'_If I don't get anything out of this, I'm gonna fucking kill someone!_' he internally says.

"It's about Ally." he says and immediately he sees the two tense a little.

"Alright, fine." Oliver sighs "I knew it would only be a matter of time before this moment comes; let's go the council room." **[5] **

Then the three of them walk toward the student council office. Austin pondering about what Oliver said, that he was expecting for something like this, like him talking to them about Ally, to happen. Well, that tells him two things; one is that both Ethan and Oliver know of his relationship with Ally and two, they too have been on the roller-coaster ride that is Ally Dawson. They must know what it is like to be with someone like Ally because they are actually willing to talk to him about it.

They arrive at the council room and the two officers immediately takes a seat on the chairs. The two don't gesture at him to sit down at one of the chairs but since he's still Austin Moon(albeit a little bit in a crisis), he makes himself comfortable at one of the chairs- he even attempts as far as resting his feet right in front of Oliver, he swats it away of course.

"Do that again and I won't tell you anything I know about Ally nor will I give you a permission slip." he scowls. The Blonde just laughs while the Brown haired vice-president shakes his head in disbelief at Austin.

"Okay, okay," he holds his hand up in surrender "But seriously, can we just get on with this. I need to know if you know anything about what happened to Ally in L.A."

"What happened inn L.A.?" Ethan repeats, a confused look on his face. "You mean to tell me something happened to Ally when she was in L.A.?"

Austin notes that there's a hint of concern in Ethan's voice, unlike Ally's other exes, he doesn't seem to be holding something against her.

He shrugged "Well, I'm not sure... that's kinda why I'm asking you guys..." he scratches the back of his head. He looks at Oliver for answer since Ethan doesn't seem to be aware about Ally's life in L.A.

Oliver sighs, squaring his shoulder. "I don't really know what exactly happened but yes, something _did_ happened to Ally in L.A." he states "I've only ever heard that she got in a _lot_ more trouble in L.A. than when she was first here. At some point, I think she even got arrested or sent to Juvie or something... I'm not quite sure, Chelsea won't confirm anything to me..."

His words echo in Austin's mind... '_She got arrested? For what?_' he questions himself.

'_It may not be true, dumb-ass._' his conscience is back again. Great- not! Then another thought enters his mind.

"Chelsea? Does that mean she told you about all these stuff?"

Oliver shakes his head "No, Kira did. And a few of our friends who live in L.A., they say she became quite the notorious delinquent when she lived there..."

"O-oh... so, uh that's all you know?"

"Yeah..."

Ethan clears his throat "So, that's all you wanted to know?" there's a different tone in his voice, unlike the one Austin is used to when he speaks at one of their school's events; this one sounds a bit more... concerned and emphatic(?) and genuine. He's not really sure but it's not the same tone that Dallas, Elliot and Ally's exes gave him when they found out about his relationship wit her, Ethan's response is a lot more understanding and, somewhat, comforting for Austin to hear.

It sounds that unlike Ally's other exes, Ethan doesn't hold much of a grudge or resentment towards her. This thought relives Austin even just the slightest bit(he doesn't know why but it just does).

He shrugs "Well, yeah... I mean, is there something else that you can tell me?"

"No. I assume your Varsity friends already told you everything you need to know..."

"Except for the part of her life in L.A. that is..."

"Look, I know we've not been on the same page about most things and I'm okay with that, frankly I think you are too." Austin gives him an odd look but nods. Where is he going with this? Ethan continues "But Ally... well, she's different from all the other girls that you went out with. You can't just mess around with her-"

"You don't think I know that?" he scowls a little; he's heard this conversation before, why should he hear it again?

"Of course I do. We all know that, Oliver and I- even Dallas, Elliot, Gavin and all her other exes do." Ethan answers "But I think what you don't know is that the Ally we know- or knew- is a lot different from this Ally that you are seeing right now..."

"Ethan's right, Ally was a control freak and admittedly a little harsh sometimes, but how she is with you... it's completely different- and don't say it's because of your charm or whatever because that's not it." Oliver gives him a deadpan look before could even comment on it; he continues "The way she acts around you, I mean, yes even before she's someone who so into PDA she doesn't care if the principal is there or not, she'll kiss you if she wants to-"

Austin frowns at him "You mean to tell me, she's done that with you?" there's a scowl on his face, the thought of Ally kissing another boy now seems so vile to him. It might sound selfish because, well he's sucked faces and exchanged saliva with a lot of other girls as well, so they're pretty much even but still... now that he's tasted Ally's lips, he wants to be the only person to ever feel it and he wants her and every boy she's ever kissed to forget about it.

Oliver gives him a humorless laugh "Really that's it? That's what you're going to ask, if she kissed me in front of the principal?"

"Well, did she?" he raises an eyebrow.

The president shakes his head "No, she did that with Collin. But seriously, you should learn to care for other more important details other than who a girl used to date or kiss- set you priorities straight, Moon!"

"You're not the first person to tell me that, Mr. President." he mocks "So don't expect me to follow it."

"This is no joke, Moon. Fooling around with Ally won't do you any good, if anything it might just be your downfall. Actually, you two might just be each other's downfall..."

"What makes you think that I'm fooling around with Ally, huh?" there's the trigger word. Ever since his fight with Ally in the cave three weeks ago, he's been extra sensitive when it comes to the topic of him being serious with his relationship with Ally. It makes him feel like people don't see him as someone who could take a relationship seriously, like he'll forever be that playboy, jock from high school.

His mood takes a different route. Now, he's a little ticked off.

Ethan shakes his head once more "We're getting far from the point, whether you are taking Ally seriously or not, that's up to you. Compared to the rest of us, your relationship with Ally is very different, the way she is with you, how she looks at you... I know this probably makes no sense but that's okay because it's all in the past, our past with Ally doesn't concern you. Just like her life in L.A. isn't ours... whatever happened to her in L.A., it sparked something inside her- something snapped in her when she was in L.A.- what it was, we may never know because it's no longer our business to know, it is yours, however... maybe you can fix this- fix her."

"How can you expect me to '_fix_' her if I don't know what it is that I should fix about her? For all I know there's nothing wrong with her, which I think is true. Ally is just Ally, there's nothing, absolutely nothing, wrong with her; there isn't anything that I or any of us should fix about her."

They grow silent. But maybe Ethan is right though, he thinks to himself, Ally's past doesn't concern him(at least not that much) nor does it make sense to him; what he doesn't agree with is the fact that they how they imply that there's something wrong her- in his eyes, nothing about her is wrong or out of place.

Then Austin gets up and says "Thanks for the advice but as I have said before, I've never been one to follows those kinds of things." then leaves the room.

* * *

"Hey, where have you been? You missed like two periods?" Ally asks him as soon as he plops down next to her on their table at lunch.

He drapes an arm around her. "No where. Just outside; needed some fresh air." he dismisses.

She gives him an odd look. "Really?"

He laughs, bopping her nose. "Yeah."

Her nose wrinkles and she swipes away at his hands. "Don't do that again." Ally warns, although it sounds playful.

His only response is to stick out his tongue at her.

Then he remembers Ethan's words: '_How she is with you... it's completely different- the way she acts around you._'

His grin drops and she seems to notice it.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, but I think a fly just landed on my tongue." he covers it up, faking a sour look on his face. Ally laughs at this.

The day flies by quick after that and the next thing Austin knows, school is over and he is driving Ally back to her house. He had suggested early on that they should hangout but she had flat-out declined, saying that she had a lot of school work to do- not that he doesn't fully believe her but he knows that she can do all her school work in an hour or so, but since he didn't want to spark another fight with her so he didn't argue about it with her anymore.

They get to her house, Ally gives him a quick kiss and then she's out of his car, heading straight to her house. He gets out of his car as well; he want to follow her but she's already at the doorstep(and he sees Chelsea waiting for her there as well and she doesn't look very pleased at the moment). So, he stays by the side of his car, watching her and waving when she turns back to smile at him.

That smile that makes him feel so giddy and fuzzy warm inside but at the same time, makes his head spin and his stomach swirl, like he's going to throw up or something. It's just oh-so conflicting that it makes his head pound harder than the loud beating of his chest whenever he's with Ally(and his heartbeat is pretty loud and fast when he's with her, so that's saying something).

As he watches the door of her house close, he knows that his opportunity to ever clear anything about her life in L.A. and that guy named Patrick is gone. And he feels just a twinge of relief because maybe he doesn't need to know, maybe she is right when she said that it's best he doesn't understand a thing. Although, he knows he couldn't live with himself knowing that Ally is going through something and he couldn't do anything about it.

Should he talk to Chelsea or not? Or maybe he should just ask Ally about it?

Fuck. He's really fucked. He doesn't even know what to do anymore! A part of him is telling him to just let the topic go but another part still wants him _know _her, _all of her _with flaws and secrets and all. Is that too much to ask for?

'_Yeah, it is actually. Especially that you are asking her to just spill her guts to you without any hesitation._' the freaking voice in his head is back again! '_Let's see you do that same, huh? Let's have you tell all your deepest darkest secrets to Ally, see how that will make you fell. You couldn't even tell her your middle name._'

'_He's got a point you know..._'

What the fuck? Why is there another voice inside his head?

'_Where the hell did you come from?!_' he questions himself as he drives back to his home.

'_I'm still part of your conscience you dim-wit._' it scolds him.

He really, _really _needs to sleep this one out.

And he does just that, the moment he sets foot in his room, he collapses to his bed and let's sleep takeover him- he doesn't give a damn that he is still in his White jeans and Red v-neck tee or the fact that he's still wearing his Black and Gold Supra Muska Skytops which means that his mom would probably scold him from sleeping in such clothes because it would make his bed dirty.

* * *

Austin hits the one month mark and... well, he isn't too proud to admit that he isn't able to control his curiosity(so much for sticking up to what he said a week ago... tsk) because as much as he wants to say that he's totally okay with not knowing about L.A., he's_ really not. _

That's how he ends up ditching class again.

'**I'm coming over. We need to talk****.**' that was his text to Chelsea as he drives to the Dawsons' house.

'**What for?**' he receives that reply about five minutes later, so he's only about a block away from her house.

'**Just tell me you're at your house.**' he replies as he parks his car from across.

'**Yes, I am but Ally's not here.**'

When he gets the text, Austin does not bother to reply. Instead he's out of his car and on his way to the house. He knocks at the door almost immediately.

It takes a few moments before it opens, but when it does, Austin is faced with Chelsea's unimpressed stare.

"What are you doing here, Moon? I told you Ally's not here."

"Seriously, what is it with you and Ally calling me 'Moon'? I have a first name you know." he scoffs a little.

"I don't care, now, why are you here?"

"I told you I wanted to talk. Can we get inside or something? This might take long."

He takes a step forward but is blocked by Chelsea's hand before he could go further.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" the older reprimands him, a suspecting eyebrow raised.

"Shouldn't you be at college?" he shoots back with a smug grin.

Chelsea hits him in the arm. "Gap year, idiot." **[6]** she replies, her tone getting more and more venomous by the second "Now tell me again why you are here? Because Ally's not here."

Austin frowns "Okay, okay, Jesus, you didn't need to get all violent at me. I know she's not here, we kinda go to the same school..." he complains, faking getting hurt from her slap. She just rolls her eyes at him. "But before that, maybe we should go inside."

She only gives him another look. He sighs. "Fine, it's about Ally. That's why I'm here."

Austin watches as Chelsea's expression turn from vacant to alarmed to concerned and then go blank again. Then she looks back inside their house, he peers over her shoulder to see that she's looking at Mr. Dawson, who was painting, what looks to him, a Giraffe playing a Sax.

"Hey, dad, I'm just gonna go out for a walk... I'll be back before dinner." she says.

"Okay, honey. Take care."

Then she moves from the threshold to close the door and nods at Austin. "Let's go." without nay further questions or protests, the two walk out to the sidewalk. It is silent for a few minutes as they walk around town, passing house and stores.

"So, what about Ally?" Chelsea finally speaks up. "What did you do this time?" she gives him a stern look.

"I didn't do anything!" he objects.

"So, what is it then?"

"I want to know what happened to her in L.A.?"

Then it goes silent- and it's not the comfortable one, it's dead eerie and really chilling silent. They just walk aimlessly as Austin waits for Chelsea's response. He feels himself fidgeting with his hands, which are sweaty and slightly trembling. His nerves are wracking and he is torn between just running away because he thinks that he's not quite ready to hear what's to come and begging on his knees for Chelsea to say something because he just might lose his mind if it takes another second longer to wait for her answer.

Finally, the Raven haired girl sighs and starts "Why? Why do you want to know, Austin?"

He stares at her for a second. "Because I want to help her."

"Are you sure you want to know?" he nods his head in determination. There's no going back now.

"Who told you about L.A.? How much do you know?"

"A lot of people." he answers "Her exes and even her, too. I wouldn't be here if I knew anything about it- is this really necessary?"

"Yes, it is. Now, before I tell you anything, tell me what you know- what have you heard?"

He thinks for a moment. Should he tell Chelsea? Well, if it's going to help him, why not, right? "Well, I know she lived with her aunt there when she... um, l-left Miami..."

Chelsea shakes her head "Let's not pretend that she _left _Miami- don't sugar coat it. She ran away, it's as simple as that. I'm assuming you know why."

The straight-forwardness of her tone surprised Austin a bit. He'd never think Chelsea is able to talk in such a careless and nonchalant manner, he'd always thought of her as someone who talks with sensitivity and awareness.

He shrugs "Well, she didn't tell me directly, but I figured it has something to do with the fact that her parents divorced and her dad got married to you mom..."

She continues "Right. And what else do you know?"

The Blonde shifts in discomfort, suddenly feeling small(despite Chelsea's five foot six height compared to his six foot flat). Should he tell her about what Oliver told him? About the Patrick guy and her being arrested? Well, there's no point second guessing now, so he might as well just tell her.

"Well... I, uh, I heard there's like... a-a guy named Patrick- she, uh mentioned him once a few weeks ago... he was her ex, I think? And uh, Oliver told me that there's a rumor going around that she got arrested- which I am hoping is not true..."

At those words, Chelsea halts walking, her eyes go wide then she sighs. "That boy is still onto that? God, I swear, the next time I see Oliver, I'm gonna whip his ass." she groans.

"So, it's not true then? The arresting part, I mean."

"Oh, no it's actually true." his heart drops at that and he feels his stomach twist into a tight knot, and feeling slightly dizzy as well from all the thoughts that suddenly penetrated **[7]** his mind. He stops walking because _what the fuck?_

Chelsea doesn't seem to mind that he stopped walking, though because she continues along the side walk. Austin soon snaps out of his trance and he quickly scrambles on his feet to follow the Raven haired girl.

"Wait, that actually happened? She got _arrested_, like cops actually hand-cuffed her and took her finger print and stuff like that?"

"Technically that's not what happened the first time, but-"

"The first time? You mean she wasn't just arrested once?" he cuts her off, feeling more appalled by the second.

"Will you just let me finish first?" Chelsea snaps at him, glaring. "Yes, she got arrested. Twice. The first time she got arrested, it was four or so months after she ran away there, and she was still a minor so they sent her to Juvie for two months. Then last year, about a year later after her first arrest, she got arrested again, by that time she was already of legal age so they had to arrest her and she spent two months of community service and six months in jail."

"Oh..." he's at loss for words... but then another detail diverts his attention "But why was she arrested? What did she do? Rob bank or something?"

"How'd you know?" his jaw drops but then Chelsea shakes her head, explaining further before he could react "Actually, no- well, almost... she testified against Patrick for the robbery account so no charges were pressed on her, but she got in trouble with the cops for misdemeanor: drunk driving and minor assaults to an old lady, vandalism and uh, pot selling..."

This is just to much for him to take in. How can Ally have done such things? Austin couldn't believe his ears! He always thought of Ally as adventurous, reckless and a little rebellious but he never expected her to be this much of a trouble-maker. His mind is racing with hundreds of different questions and he wants to get it all out at once- he wants to blurt out all his feelings about to Chelsea- but then he decides to organize his thoughts first before speaking again.

After clearing his head again, Austin shakes his head in disbelief because Chelsea isn't joking this time. "So, uh this Patrick guy... he, uh... he was part of all the crimes Ally did? How did she even meet him?" his blood boils on this guy. He swear if he ever see that guy he'll strangle him to death.

"More like responsible for Ally doing those crimes. He coerced Ally into selling pot and drinking. Patrick... well, he's a trouble-maker. They meet outside a bar but because she was still a minor she wasn't allowed inside, it was the bar that her aunt who she lived with in L.A. works..."

"The prostitute?"

Chelsea grimaces at him "Yeah, that... she was just living in L.A. for about a month or two when they met, she was still a minor and Patrick well, he wasn't. At least, I don't think he was. I've only met him once, during the trial for his case of robbing a convenient store. Dad didn't want to come because he said that he might kill the guy."

"Wait, your dad knows about? I thought he didn't give a shit- I mean, you know..." he cringes at his slip up.

Chelsea shakes her head. "I know you think that about dad, Ally thinks that, too. But... dad doesn't mean to be so cold to her, it's just that Ally reminds him too much of her mom and he's still sort of bitter to Ally's mom... for leaving them and stuff, it's none of my business but I know dad still loves Ally, he's just not that good at showing it."

They are silent as the information sinks in to Austin, like how the sun is setting down. He still had so many questions that needs to be answered and he's got limited time, he needs to get over this before school hours end because by then he should be back at school.

"You said this guy coerced Ally into doing those crimes..." he starts again but is still at loss for words "So, uh, I don't know... does that mean she didn't really want to do those stuff? What actually happened that led to her doing what he wanted to do?"

"From Ally's statement during their trials, she said that Patrick drugged him, not in the sense that she actually took pot or anything, but uh... she said that he her feel... _loved, wanted _and _cared for_... She said 'Patrick had made her feel like she was worth it, like it was worth it doing those things because she got rewarded with his love...'. She was blinded by his fake affection, he used Ally's vulnerability to do his bidding."

She pauses for a minute "It's funny, you know, when I look at you closely, I can see that you actually have the same eyes as him... the same shade at least, and the color of his Blonde highlights is the same as your hair, but I guess that's where the resemblance ends. Half of his quiffed hair is dyed Blonde while the other is Jet-Black- it was a little unsettling to see, it wasn't normal. And he had a nose piercing and his ears as well. His eyes, unlike yours, didn't hold any sympathy or happiness or even the affection that I see you give Ally. He didn't just look bad, he was _insane._"

A shiver runs through him and as much as he hates to admit it, Austin is kind of unnerved by the fact that Ally used to date this horrible guy. He sounds dangerous, well that's because he actually is.

"So, what happened then after they met? How did things end?"

"Well, obviously they started dating." she tells him. "And she was head over heels for him; you could tell he was quite the charmer, I guess, that's kinda why it was easy for him to persuade her to come with him anywhere he wanted. He had her wrapped around his finger, you could say... and well, I think it's obvious where it went from then on. Her first arrest was for drunk driving after vandalizing the side of a post office, which he asked her to do."

"And she just did it without any hesitation?"

"They were drunk- well, she was."

What the shit? Austin's inside twist and clench. He couldn't, he just _could not, _picture Ally doing those things. He wants to stop their conversation because there's just too much for him to take in but Chelsea doesn't stop.

"After she got out of Juvie, they laid low for a while and then the pot selling started. Because apparently, Patrick needed the money to pay for his non-existent school fees- he was kicked out a few years prior due to misbehavior- but really he was using the money for gambling and more pot. At first she was reluctant to it because believe it or not, when she was first arrested, it was only her. Patrick actually left her on her own."

He wants to punch something- someone, anything would do! Maybe that pole would suffice. So, he punches the lamp post and kicks it, not minding how much his fist will sting in a few minutes or how he must've stubbed a toe or something. He's mad- furious at the world, for being so cruel. How can such bad things happen to Ally? What did she do to deserve such treatment? He just wants to throw a hissy-fit!

There's a scowl in his face when he faces Chelsea again, who is looking at him with a concerned yet amused look. "Eventually though, he convinced her to sell the pot for him. But not surprisingly, just a month or two after she started selling the pot, she was caught red-handed selling them. Once again, Ally took the fall for Patrick's bidding. Six months in jail and he never visited her, well maybe that's because he's also wanted by the police but that didn't stop him from wanting her to continue selling pot even after she got out of jail."

"She didn't want to do it anymore, of course." she assures him before he could punch another post or a bench or something. "Six months in jail gave her a lot of time to think about things. One of which is that maybe, Patrick's not good for her-"

"Because he really isn't."

"That's not what he thinks though. And when she said that she didn't want to anymore, he... beat her. After he beat her, he told her about his plan on robbing a CV to make up for the lost time and money from when she was in jail- he wanted her to come with him, if she does then he'll forgive her for not wanting to sell pot. But she didn't come with him. So, he left her in some alley. That's when she decided to get help, from the cops.

"She ratted him out." Austin realizes.

Chelsea nods. "Yeah, and at the end of the trial, Patrick was sentenced to jail for seven years for the case of attempted robbery, possession and selling of illegal drugs, coercion, assault and rape." **[8] **

Austin grits his teeth. "He raped her?" his hisses out, fists curling and jaw locking.

She gives him a sad look "It was a matter of consent. So, even if she did comply, even if she wanted to do it, she was only seventeen at that time and in California state law, she was still underage so it was considered rape."

"So, she wanted to do it?" she didn't answer him. Just plain silence. And his ears start to ring in what seems to rage. That is it. That's the last line! He's not just going to stand there knowing all of the things that Ally's been through and not do anything to comfort her about it. What kind of boyfriend is he if he doesn't?

A tacky, no good, dumb boyfriend.

"I need to go." he mutters then starts to head back to his car but Chelsea stops him, taking a hold of his arm.

"The guy was mad, Austin. He was insane. Literally. He was sent to a mental health institute just a month ago, he was just in jail for three months. There's nothing else you can do, Austin, it's already been taken care off; bringing back those memories to Ally won't do her any better. Patrick was insane, my sister isn't but if you bring this up, she just might lose her mind."

The Blonde shakes his head. "You can't just expect me to keep quiet about it. I'm her boyfriend, she needs me."

"Yes, you will because that's what she needs from you. She needs to forget about her past, Austin." she says, giving him a firm look. "And if you want to help her, then erase those bad memories and make new good ones with her- make her happy, not remind her of her haunting past. There's nothing else you can do about it. It's already done, you can't bring it back or change it."

He looks at her and he sees seriousness(and sincerity) in her eyes. She means what she said. And he understands but still, there's this nagging at the back of his head but he opts to take Chelsea's advice. He nods and she lets go of him. "Now get out of here, prat; you have fifteen minutes before dismissal, you better be there to fetch Ally. And tell her nothing about our conversation." she warns before shooing him off.

Austin chuckles as he runs back to his car. "Yeah, thanks for everything Chelsea. You know, Ally does see you as her real older sister, she just doesn't show it that much." he tells her.

"You don't think I know that? She's my sister, Austin. And sisters tell everything to each other even if they don't want to."

* * *

He arrives back at Marino High just as the dismissal bell rings. Prodding himself against the locker next to his, he waits for Ally(tough luck for the kid who's locker buddies with him, he wouldn't go home anytime soon).

Five minutes pass and he sees no sign of Ally anywhere. That's when he realizes that his locker is slightly ajar.

'_Huh, I thought I closed my locker this morning..._' Austin ponders as he opens his locker. Nothing seems to be out of place, except for that neatly folded leather jacket sitting at the top shelf of his locker. He recognizes it as his own leather jacket- the same one he lent to Ally that night of the cave incident.

Austin reaches up to it and a small piece of paper falls on the floor. Curiously, he picks it up. It's rough edges tell him that it's been crumpled a few times, like the sender hesitated a few times about it. And he knows just why when he reads it.

'_I'm breaking up with you. It's over, I'm sorry._

_-Ally._'

The paper might've been a little messy but the message was pretty clear.

The piece of paper slips from his grasp and falls down to the ground, just like his heart. The only difference is that the paper sways from side to side into a graceful landing on the floor but his heart just drops and shatters itself into an unfixable mess(at least not by anybody but Ally).

_What. The. Hell?_

* * *

**A/N: i have failed you guys, i am sooooooo, soooooo sorry. you're probably tired about my bullsh!t excuses of school work and writer's block for not updating but it's true. but i won't bore you all with my sh!ttiness. i'm just sorry that is all. i just hope the length of this one makes it up.**

**anyway, what? another cliff-hanger? Lou you're a fvcktard, how can you even live w/ yourself? first you don't update for a month and then when you do, you leave your readers with another cliff-hanger? okay, wait i'm gonna stop talking to myself and address you guys again: i'm sorry for the ending of this one- kind of a d!*k move on my part, really. but i just really wanted to update for you guys and so i decided to just get on with the shit and finish this chapter- this is honestly the longest chapter i've ever written in any of my stories. **

**i don't know when i will be able to update the LAST AND FINAL chapter because i don't want you guys to get your hopes up too much when i say a date or time because if i don't meet that due date then it just makes me feel like i lied to you guy- and technically i really did. and it sucks to feel that way. you guys are awesome and you don't deserve that kind of crap. i promise the last chapter will be worth it.**

**[1] the Jumbo-tron is how Ally broke up with Dallas, while the "break up" song was for Elliot. you guys, already know that she broke up with Gavin via home-coming but what about the others, her other exes? any harsh break ups you could suggest for the other guys? i might need it for the last chapter, so maybe you could suggest it in the reviews, i'll be sure to give you a shout out of you suggest one.**

**[2] it's the same dress Taylor wore in the Blank Space music video where she was cutting up the guy's fancy dress clothes. don't know if any of you noticed it but i got Ally's Style(haha, get it? TSwift's latest single is called Style? haha, okay no that's not funny.) but yeah, Ally's dress clothes were inspired by the Blank Space music video because damn did you see how many time Taylor changed outfits in the music video. so i guess the title and chapter names aren't the only things that was inspired by Blank Space but Ally's(and Austin's) clothes, too. this is really irrelevant, i'm sorry.**

**[3] because i actually know a thing or two about basketball. i know what a surprise right? believe it or not i was in our women's basketball team in high school.**

**[4] in case you guys forgot, in season 1, Ally mentions that Jimmy has a son that takes violin lesson with her. so Kira having a brother is actually cannon.**

**[5] not sure if it's the same in schools in America but in my country, or at least, in my school, our student council have their own board room or discussion room or whatever. but yeah, whatever right? pretty sure Americans have student council rooms, too. let me now in the reviews.**

**[6] this one, i'm not sure as well. because in my country we don't have a gap year, it's straight up college after you graduate high school. now i know in the England they have a Gap Year(i knew about it because i watch JacksGap on YouTube.) but i'm not sure in America. tell in the reviews if you Americans have gap years. if you don't then let's just pretend that you do for Chelsea's sake.**

**[7] "Not a good enough reason to use the word 'penetrate'", i know. but still. hahahaha**

**[8] this is just technical stuff. i'm not really certain about the consequences of committing those crimes, same goes with Ally's crimes, because i don't know American law(all my knowledge of it came from my trusty friend, Google.).**

**that's pretty much it for now. no promises for the next update because i have mid-terms coming this week, so i have some unfinished business with my subjects. also i didn't proof read or whatever so i'm sorry if there's something wrong or something unclear(i'll probably edit things later).**

**if you reached this part of the note, congratulations, i adore you; you are an amazing human being for putting up with me. :D also if it wouldn't hurt you, maybe you could put **"What's next for Auslly?" **at the end of your review. Thanks! Love y'all! :) Reviews are very much appreciated.**

**~Lou**


	7. The High was worth the Pain

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin&amp;Ally, all rights go to the Creators. **

**this is it, guys, this is the final chapter for this story... :'( i know, i'm kinda sad but at the same time, i'm kinda glad that i've already finished this.**

**anyway, i'd save all the sappiness for the end note because i don't want to keep y'all waiting. so yeah. Ratings are still the same: Strong T for the usual cuss and stuff. ****also, i've never done a chapter in Ally's perspective, it was always been Austin's, so for this last one, i'll show a bit more of Ally's side so the ending would make sense but there will still be parts in Austin's perspective.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_~ I will love you unconditionally ~_

_/ 'Unconditionally' - Katy Perry /_

* * *

_part VII: The High was worth the Pain_

Her knees shake and legs wobble as she makes her way to _his _locker; hands are clammy and arms heavy despite the feather-light weight of the leather jacket upon her arms. She could even feel the small piece of paper burn a hole through her ripped high waisted jean shorts as she walks. It even feels like there's a rock in her pocket, really. That heavy feeling mirroring in her chest; her chest that is pounding- thundering and threatening to break free from her rib cage as if it can stop her from doing what she is about to do.

She knows he isn't at school right now, she saw him sneak out right after lunch period.

Why was she doing this again?

'_Why are you doing this?' _she contemplates. '_You know this isn't right..._'

But she shakes her head, it's not the time to make any second guesses. She's not gonna talk herself out of this because she's gonna do this- she's not gonna chicken out about it.

'_It has to be done._' she tells herself.

'_Really, it does?_'

"Yes, it does." she says as she reaches his locker.

'_I care._.. _If there's anyone you can talk to about personal stuff like this, it's me: your boyfriend. I'm always gonna be here for you, always here to listen._' his words echo in her head as she fumbles on the lock of his locker.

When she successfully picks at the lock and the door opens, her heart almost stops.

Already there plastered on his locker door are Polaroids of her and Austin; of that time they ditched class just two weeks after they started dating because Phil's Fun Town had a mid-week discount on all of their rides; of her wearing his Letterman jacket during their semi-finals game a month ago; of her giving him a hug from the back because they lost that game(it's a good thing they are twice to beat- "You were distracting me," she vaguely remembers him turning around to face her and then says "You look so cute and small wearing my jacket." then he kisses the tip of her nose- that has a picture as well); of him singing Fall Out Boy's "_I'm like a lawyer...(Me&amp;You)_" **[1]** to her at their performing arts class the day he convinced her to take the same electives class.

There is even a note taped there as well, she recognizes it as the little message she sent him one time at Advance English, about how him quoting a Nicholas Sparks' book was really attractive - that was also the reason they missed History that day.

Those are just among the dozen others pasted on his locker. She didn't even know they had _that _many pictures together with just two to three months of dating. She briefly wonders who took the pictures... but it's the least of her concerns.

She scans his locker, it isn't that neat, well actually there isn't really much inside it. Just a few notebooks, his English textbook, a few crumpled papers. She searches for a clean spot in his locker, unfortunately, it is on the top shelf.

If only Austin is there to help- _'No._' she stops herself from going there.

"You have to get this done, Ally." then she finally places his leather jacket on the top shelf, not without a slight grunt, though.

Then she brings out the note from her back pocket, it's a little wrinkled at the edges. Oh, how many times had she crumpled that paper, how many times she had erased the message. She couldn't even count.

'_You don't have to do this,_' there's a voice inside her head that rationalizes. '_You don't _want_ to do this._'

'_But I need to do this._' she replies in her head. '_He's getting too close to the truth. I don't want to hurt him- he's too good to be messed up by me._'

'_But you're hurting him by doing this. Not only that but you're hurting yourself, too. You know you don't want this._'

'_It's better this way._'

Yeah, maybe it is better this way. Maybe it's better for her to just make the excuse of how he looks way too much like Patrick that she couldn't take seeing him everyday than saying that he is actually nothing like Patrick. Maybe it's better that she just blame it on the fact that last week, she overheard her exes talking about Austin wanting to know about her life in L.A., even though he fully knows that she doesn't like talking about, that their relationship is having a trust issue that's why she's breaking up with him.

Yeah, that sounds so much better than actually admitting that she is afraid of how he makes her feel, of how she knows that he's got her on the palm of his hands and that anytime he could just drop her and she'd be broken all over again. It's better to hurt him now because he's getting _too _close to cracking her than admitting to herself that she's fallen in love with the Blonde because truth be told she doesn't really know what love is. At first she thought she does but obviously her parents' divorce had clearly proven her wrong and then Patrick did, too- she barely loves herself or her family, what more of the guy that she only knew for a few months.

With a last grieving sigh, Ally tosses the paper on top of the jacket that's sitting on his top shelf. And then she slams the door shut, along with it, she locks her heart inside an old Pandora's box, keeping away anyone- Austin- who wants to steal it. Little did she know that it had never there in the first place, it has always been with him. That old Pandora's box had not been her heart's home for three months now- it is in the palm of his hands, keeping it safe and warm and close to him.

But let's not get on to that.

The bell for last period echoes around the empty hallway- empty like her hollowed chest because somehow, even though she has securely locked her heart away, she doesn't feel like it's there; she feels cold inside and sad and lonely.

She shakes her head one last time, there's no point going to Calculus if he's not there or if they aren't together anymore. So, she runs out of the school building before anyone could notice.

* * *

_What. The. Hell? What. The. Shit? What. The. Fuck? _

His head is pounding and there is a ringing in his ears that's drowning anything else around him. He couldn't think straight.

'_It's over, I'm sorry. It's over. I'm breaking up with you. I'm sorry. It's over. I'm breaking up with you. It's over, I'm sorry._'

This words just keep on repeating in his head. Like a broken record. He fucking hates it- he hates how it sounds like it's a catchy tune replaying in his head, how she can just casually do this to him like it's no big deal, how easy it is for her to just leave that note in his locker like it wouldn't hurt either of them.

She's running away again. From everything. From him, from herself. From her life in L.A.- and he hates it. He despises it with every fiber of his body. He just couldn't get why she would do this, he's been good to her albeit having a little falling out a month ago but they are passed that- he said sorry about it, she said she forgives him- what else could be her reason for doing this?

He doesn't know how long he's been standing there but he is brought out of his thought when he hears Dez say something.

"Hey, man I think you dropped this," the Redhead says, reaching down to pick up the stupid, fucking note on the floor.

When he doesn't take it, Dez evens out the wrinkled edges and reads it. "Oh, hey it's from Ally. '_I'm breaking up with you. It's over, I'm-_'"

Austin snatches the paper from him and stuffs it in his back pocket. Then he pushes past Dez, slightly shoving him. He'd say sorry to him some other time. But right now, he's got way worse problems to deal with.

"Hey, Austin wait, I didn't get to finish reading Ally's letter!" his best friend calls to him. "What did it say?"

He rolls his eyes at that. Sometimes Dez could just be the most oblivious person there is in the whole world. He runs through the hallway, ignoring everything and everyone around him. His head started to pound again and that eerie pitched sound in his ears is back. He could just feel the little piece of paper in his pocket, not minding anyone's business, like it isn't responsible for his heart breaking right at the moment.

Stupid fucking paper.

When he's out of the school, Austin quickly searches for Ally, looking from left to right for any sight of the Brunette- he has to talk to her because he is not about to just let go of this matter that easily, there is no way they are breaking up. Especially not this way. He's not going down without a fight; if she doesn't have a good enough explanation for breaking up with him then he will not let her break up with him, he's going to talk her out of breaking up with him.

He decides to call her, but there's no answer. Not that he was expecting her to answer anyway, but it's worth the shot, right?

"Where are you Ally?" he murmurs to himself as he gets to his car and hastily drives out of the school parking lot. He calls Ally's phone one more time. Still no answer.

'_Where could she be?_'

'_Why don't you ask someone else aside from yourself. You sound like an idiot talking to yourself._' the voice in his head chimes.

Austin grunts '_Not in the mood for one of your cheap shots, you little shit._'

'_I'm being serious, dumb-ass. Don't be an idiot, you know she won't answer you calls- she broke up with you through a fucking piece of paper, damn it! So call someone you think might know where she is._'

For once the voice in his head gives him great advice and this time he's gonna follow it. (Actually, he's just too stubborn to admit it but that voice in his head has been doing good guiding him this past few months).

He pulls over at the side of the road, bringing out his phone and quickly scrolling through hi contact lists to see who's number he's got that might know where Ally is. Who'd have thought he knows this many people, his contact list seems endless as he scrolls.

A few names come to his mind as he scrolls. Who could he call? Dallas? Nah, there's no way she'd tell him where she is. What about Kira? Well, they're friends but they're not that close. Brooke? Yeah right, like he'd call her nor would Ally. Okay, then Trish, maybe? She's her best friend, right? Only problem is that he doesn't have the Latina's number...

How ironic, he has almost all the numbers of the girls at school(some he barely even knows- just that he sees them wave at him when he passes then in the halls), but he doesn't even have his girlfriend's best friend's number. He better delete those other numbers then... but maybe not today, he's got other problems to take care of- and he's running out of time and options. Just then as if there's a light bulb animatedly spurting from his head, he suddenly knows who to call.

And so he does.

"Come on, pick up. Pick it up, Chelsea." he grumbles as he drives back to the road again, her phone only- _still_\- ringing. "Jesus, pick up the fucking-"

"What is it now, Moon?" Chelsea's voice scowls at him, cutting him off. "This better be important."

"It is." Austin says "It's Ally."

"Ally again? I thought we're already done with that. Just leave-"

"No, it's not that. She's gone." he tells her, almost close to her house again.

"What? What do you mean 'gone'? What did you do this time?"

"I didn't do anything!" he counters, parking his car in front of the Dawsons' house again. "Just come outside; I'm here again."

He gets out of the car as he sees the door of Ally's house fly open. The Raven haired girl already making her way to him- and she didn't look very pleased. "What did you do? What do you mean 'she's gone'? Jesus, I only told you to get her home. Damn it, Austin, you had one job!" she growls at him, almost charging at him immediately.

"I didn't do anything, okay!" Austin insists "She was the one who broke up with me!"

That puts a stop to Chelsea's charging and the dagger looks she's shooting at him- he's pretty sure if he hadn't mentioned that, she'd have strangled him. She blinks a few times and shakes her head. "What?"

"I said-"

"No, I heard it. I just- what?! She broke up with you?!"

The Blonde sullenly nods. She could see the hurt in his eyes. This doesn't make any sense...

"I don't know what happened..." he murmurs, more to himself than to her really. "She just- we were okay this morning, why would she just do that? I want to help her but she keeps pushing me away..."

"I, uh... I'm sorry Austin," Chelsea sends him a rueful look "I'm not sure why she broke up with- are you sure she broke up with you? Maybe she just, she was just-"

He cuts her short when he shoves the piece of paper down her hand. And he sees her eyes widen as she reads it with horror. "That enough proof for you." he grunts.

Handing the paper back to him, Chelsea shakes her head. He could see her confusion about the note. "She gave this to you?"

"Even better, she left it on my locker." he answers with another sigh.

Chelsea cringes "Little harsh..."

"You tell me..."

"Just that? She just left that in your locker? No other words spoken?"

"I didn't even get to see her. After I got back to school from here, she wasn't at school anymore and I just saw my jacket and that stupid letter left on my locker. No explanations or anything, just that."

"Did you try calling her or sending a text?"

He gives her a deadpan look. As if saying '_Are you serious? What do you think?_'.

Chelsea shakes her head at that. "Right yeah, sorry dumb question." she says "Of course she wouldn't answer you. Most people who do that do _not _want to have a confrontation."

"Not helping, Chelsea!" he exclaim because, shit, he's running out of time! He doesn't need any other unnecessary hold-ups, what he needs is to see Ally again- he needs to work thing out between them. There's _no way_ he's giving up on her- he'd rather lose an arm or a limb than let that happen, not in a million years would he _ever_ let her go.

"Right yeah, sorry... anyway, she's not here; I don't- I have no idea where she might be. She could be anywhere, right now... but if she's running away from someone, I'm sure she's in some place where she knows no one can find her. I'm sure it has to be some kind of safe place, where only she could go..."

"Safe place..." he repeats, thinking of a place where might be right now. Then it hits him. "The cave!"

"The what?"

"Her safe place. I have to go. I think I might know where she is, I'll just text you if I find her." then he darts back to his car, not minding to give further explanation to the older girl, who look utterly befuddled at him. "Don't worry, I'll fix this. I'm not giving up on Ally that easily- she's not going to get rid of me just like that." he assures her with a dismissing wave.

That puts a faint smile on her face. "Go get her, Austin. Don't give up on my sister just yet."

He smiles as he gets inside his car. "Never. I'll bring her back, promise."

* * *

How did she even get here? Actually, scratch that, _why_ is she _here_?

Of all the places she could've went why this place? Why this place that she calls a 'dump' and really hates? Well, if she's being honest, she doesn't really know why, but a part of her, somewhere at the back of her mind, she has think inkling that she's here because she knows Austin can find her at the cave if she goes there.

So, here she is now, slipping past the back door of Sonic Boom- it's a good thing, she knows her dad is at their house right now and only an employee is there to watch the store, so she easily sneaks her way up to the practice room. She sees the tape infested front door of the room, all sorts of warning plastered everywhere(from the 'do not cross' sign to the 'warning: hot beverage' sign and even, a 'danger: high voltage' sign; she thinks even saw a 'beware of dog' one).

Austin sure wasn't kidding when he said the door was flooded with unnecessary sign. She's thinking of Austin again...

Ally shakes her head. '_Stop thinking of Austin- you two are over, remember?_' she reprimands herself '_You broke up with him; pretty sure he's already seen the paper, so you can't take it back now- plus after the way you broke up with him, there's a big chance he'll never take you back._'

With that, she takes a deep breath and enters her old music room, her practice room to be precise. A wave of nostalgia hits her as soon as she catches sight of the old room- it seems like nothing has changed, like nothing had been touched ever since she left. Everything just looks the same, the couch is still at one corner of the room(although, it looks a little dusty), her old piano sat at the far end, next to the fridge and that old retro game consul her dad bought from a garage sale(it doesn't work).

She lets out an air of breath, there's something comforting about seeing the old room again. '_Austin would love this place._' God damn it! Why can't she just keep her mind off of Austin! Not everything should be connected to Austin. But it's true, though. The practice is a place she knows Austin would love, his passion for music is priceless, his love for it matches nothing else. She wants to be loved just like that, maybe even more than that(preferably by him as well).

But then something catches her eyes, something she knows that isn't supposed to be there.

She finds her old diary neatly placed on top of the piano, there are signs that it had recently been touched. Its leather bound cover and pages are raggedy, starch-like and fragile that she thinks if she puts enough pressure to it, it might crumble to ash. The letter 'A' at one side of the book barely stuck to it, its color not even Yellow anymore(well, actually, it is still Yellow but the color faded so much that you couldn't see that the original color is bright Yellow).

Should she read it again? See what's inside or what's left inside, anyway...

Her hand trembles as she reaches for it. She hadn't seen nor touched the book since the day that she left Miami, that was two years ago. What if she found nothing inside? Like the words had faded as well, like the color of her initial at the front? What if someone had read the book and ripped away the pages or scribbled out words? She doesn't even know how to react. All she knows is that when- if- she does read her book again, memories will come flooding back to her again. And she's not sure if she is ready for that just yet.

Either way, Ally picks up the book, feeling the strangely comforting feel of the cold leather cover of the book; it's so familiar yet at the same time new to her. She sits down on the rickety old piano bench, it creaks a little.

She takes the time to feel the book, so much so that she doesn't even realize that hey eyes are already closed. Even from just touching the book, Ally could feel the aura coming from it, all her feelings from before coming back to her piling up with the ones she's feeling at the moment.

Her heart beats faster, she could just feel the sadness creeping inside her. Still she opens the book at a random page. Ironically, the page she opens is the day when she first found out about her parents' divorce. She starts to read through it again but something isn't right... there's something else scribbled at the sides of the paper- and it isn't her hand writing.

'_I'm sorry,_ _honey,_ _we__ t__ried__, __really_ _we_ _did-_ _we tried to save our mar__riage but we didn't want you to see us everyday fight for our lives, at each other's throats for the rest of your life- we'd rather have you see us go our separate ways than for you to see us crumble down to our worst state._'

She reads through the sentence again and notices that it is her dad's hand writing- she could tell because they wrote the same letter 'A's.

Having read the note, Ally turns the page over to the next page and still there are scribbled at the sides, like it is a response to her diary entries.

'_I know this sounds really selfish of us but it's better this way. We don't want you to suffer because of our failed marriage. I'm sorry, Ally- we both are. We love you, we always will, never forget that. Your mom and I might be separated but we will always be your parents and we will always love you._'

Her throat feels dry and there's anger filling up inside her. She knows it's anger because her jaw is locked and one of her eyebrows are twitching. What she doesn't know is, why she's angry. It might be because someone had read/touched and written on her book or it might be because of her father's_ stupid excuse_ about their failed marriage.

"You didn't try, not hard enough." she mutters as memories of her hearing her mom and dad's shouting in the middle of the night, fighting over something petty; of her mom disappearing every once in a while and then coming back even more distant to them than ever- the worst is that both of her parents knew that every time her mom disappeared, she was being unfaithful to her dad, but neither of them did or said anything.

She remembers that one time Penny came home in the middle of the night(drunk), after being gone for two weeks and Lester was drowning himself in some alcohol. They started going at each other, shouting and screaming so loud that it woke her up- at that time she was no more than eleven, turning twelve, so she didn't fully grasp why they were fighting but it scared her, she had never seen both her parents so mad and sad at the same time. She couldn't do anything; she just stood atop their stairs as she heard her parents' slur comments about each other.

_She had wanted to check up on her father that night because she knew he'd been losing too much sleep waiting her mom to come home. _

_Then she heard them._

_"So, what no man wanted you that's why you're back?"_

_"I wouldn't have been gone for days if I wasn't with someone."_

_"Oh, so you need money then? Well, tough luck cause I ain't giving you nothing, I worked my ass off for my money, go make you own money." her dad's voice brags._

_"Please, I don't need you money," Penny snorted. You could practically hear the intoxication in her voice even without seeing her. "I can get my own; I don't care if you work your ass off or not."_

_"Oh, so now you're a gold-digger as well? Who's the idiot who decided to pay you for your slut work? And you said you're nothing like your sister..." _**[2]**

_"Hey! Don't you bring up my sister into this! And don't give me that shit because I'm not the only one here- I know you're going at it with Dr. Mason's wife _**[3]**_ \- newsflash, they're not yet divorced."_

_"Well, we're not divorced as well, so don't make this about me! I'm not the one who was gone for two weeks."_

_"Isn't it always about you? 'You're never there for me and Ally', 'I'm working my ass off for the three of us.', 'Why can't you at least try and find a decent job?', 'Go take care of Ally because I have to go to a stupid fucking convention.', 'You have to be this and that, Penny. I'm doing my part in this relationship, and so should you.' __Jesus, when was is it not about you, Lester?!"_

_"Well, isn't it true? I'm here working my fucking as off to provide for you and Ally and myself while you couldn't find a decent enough job, you can't even take care of your own daughter! When will you start acting your age? Are you gonna wait for Ally to become aware that her own mother is a fucking slut?"_

_She wanted to go and stop them from fighting but she couldn't bring herself to go downstairs. Yeah, their shouts were so loud that she was able to hear them from upstairs._

_"I'll get a job when you start acting like a man and stop blaming all of this on me! And don't you call me a slut because I'm not the one sleeping with someone else's wife." _

By that time she had already tuned out her parents and she was sobbing at the corner of their hallway. She still haven't fully grasp what they were fighting about but Ally knew it was _bad. _

And right now, as she relives that memory she could feel a few tears leak out from her eyes. One tear falls on the page of her book and she is brought out of her trance.

Neither of them tried to save their marriage that's how she always sees it. What they did only made their marriage miserable whenever they tried to fix things because they _didn't_ want to fix their marriage, so they just let things be not even thinking about how it will affect their daughter. That's why she's angry.

She turns to another random page of the book.

It's the one where she made herself promise not to fall in love:

'_Love is so stupid. Why would you willingly want to give someone your "heart" if you know there's a possibility that they will break it? How can you say that you fully love and accept someone when you yourself can't even love certain things about yourself? How can you even say that a person completes you, a person couldn't even use the full capacity of their own brain, so how would you know that you are complete with just one person? That's so dumb and pathetic._

_It's petty and useless. I'm NEVER gonna fall in love. I'd never love someone who would hurt me. How can you say it's love if you're hurting each other- it just doesn't make sense. Barely anyone knows what true love is, so how can you say that you are "in love" or whatever._'

That is only a part of what she had written. It sure is a long rant(it goes on from how she thinks it's stupid to love someone to how love doesn't exist) but she couldn't blame her younger self, it's true, well she thinks it is, all her assumptions about love. She still believes this stuff just not that strongly. After what has happened to her... she doesn't think she'll ever really think of the same things her old self does.

But she doesn't linger on those thought because again, there are notes or responses scribbled on the sides of her entry by her father:

'_Please don't think that, Ally. I know things didn't work out between your mother and I but that doesn't mean that you should believe that love doesn't exist or that it is stupid. Yes, it is true there might never be a real, true meaning of love, but that is a part of its beauty, its thrill! Not knowing what might come your way next could, admittedly, be nerve-wracking and, obviously, scary but it's also exhilarating and exciting and over all just a joy, especially if you are with someone whom you enjoy company with- you'd want then to be there by your side for the rest of your journey._'

She turns it over to the next page. There's a continuation of her father's side note/comment.

'_Your mom and I used to be like that. We were inseparable, we truly did love each other. But the thing is, sometimes, people will always have a falling out with each other and it isn't anyone's fault but their own, so please never ever think that it was your fault that we didn't work things out, if anything you were the reason we trued to fix things; because we didn't want you to grow up having divorced parents, we didn't want you to live from one place to another just to see the two of us._'

"That's a dumb excuse." she scoffs. How convenient it is for her dad to find the time to blame her for everything, even when she has nothing to do with it- it always ends up with her as the reason why something doesn't go as planned.

She specifically remembers that one time, when she was about fourteen, her parents were going on about each other and bantering again, screaming at the top of their lungs to one another. The worst part is that Ally knows both of them are sober this time.

_"Would you just shut the hell up, Lester?! I don't need a fucking job!" _

_"Yes, you do! Jesus, how hard is it to apply for a decent fucking job? Ally needs both our support, she'll be going to college pretty soon and the income I get from Sonic Boom won't suffice for that. What can you not understand about that?"_

_"Then get another job! Or better yet, stop being a fucking cheap ass-hole keeping money to yourself. If you really do care about Ally then you would bother more about being a father to her than earning yourself some money!"_

_"Oh, yeah like you care about Ally..." her dad scoffed as Ally stood in their hallway, hidden from her parents who are once again bantering in their living room. _

_She couldn't quite move since she got home from school and found- well more like heard- her parents fighting about something(most likely money) again. She felt immobilized the moment she heard her name being uttered by them- it was like, she suddenly just wanted to disappear from the world, be eaten by a hole on the floor or something. Somehow, Ally would always be the end topic of their "little debates"._

_"And what is that supposed to mean?"_

_"When was the last time you even took her to school? Or fetch her from school? Do you even know what grade she is in now? Jesus, Penny, you've been away from home longer than the time you've spent with Ally! You say that I'm not acting like the man of this house but at least I'm trying- at least I'm trying to be a father to my daughter and a husband to you."_

_"Oh, you're trying? Really? You're trying to be a husband to me?" Penny's voice cracked, anger and hurt seeping through every word. _

_"I tried! I tried to be one! But I guess this is what happens when you rush things... maybe we shouldn't have married right after college..." he answered, sounding tired and defeated. "I'm tired of trying. I tried to be a good husband to you years ago, when you were pregnant with Ally, but even then we couldn't get along. We were too young at that time, but I stayed because I thought that we'd make it through whatever happened- and we did. But it didn't last long because after you gave birth to Ally more complications came. And then things happened and we were never the same..."_

_"Maybe we did rush things back then, but... but if you're saying that Ally is a mistake, then I guess that's why things aren't working out between us, even now..." _

_"I never said Ally was a mistake. She may be the best thing that ever happened between you and I." _

But that isn't how Ally had felt. She had felt like she is the burden of their family; she had felt like she is the epitome of her parents' fights- and it sucks feeling it. She still feels that way even up to now, actually.

That's when she starts to distance herself from them, the moment she starts becoming indifferent and cold to them because it feels to her that she isn't wanted in their house, that her parents never even planned on having her. That's how the meaning of love and family(and all good thing, really) became apathetic to her- that it will only leave you hurting, so it's utterly useless.

The memory still hurts, even to this day. Feeling unwanted and being a regret never did feel good.

Maybe that's how Patrick got to her, maybe that's how he had been able to manipulate and brainwash her into doing those horrible things she did before. She remembers how caring and sweet and affectionate he was to her. That feeling of being wanted is so unfamiliar yet fulfilling- and yes, maybe her father is right- exhilarating; it is so foreign to her that the moment Patrick paid extra attention to her, she had thought it is already love.

But boy, is she _wrong_. You know, maybe her younger self is right.

'_Maybe it's best if I just grow old with myself. I wouldn't get fights with myself that way- I'll totally look like a psycho if I do that._'

That is what she had written before and she thinks it's not a bad idea. It isn't much different from how she grew up, and still is, anyway, so she thinks she'll be able to live with it.

'_But what about Austin?_' that annoying voice in her head whispers.

She feels something heavy hit her chest, like an anchor or a truck. But she ignores it because it only hurts more thinking about how Austin made- still makes- her feel all warm and fuzzy and it's completely different from how Patrick made her feel.

Also because her dad has an answer for her, too.

'_Sometimes some people are not meant to be together, they are not meant to last forever. I guess that was the case for your mother and I, but that doesn't mean it would be the same to you. _

_A great writer once said "_**There are all kinds of love in this world but never the same love twice.**_" _**[4]**

_I'm guessing you know who that writer is, you've always been a smart kid- and you love literature(aside from music)._'

"F. Scott Fitzgerald." she mutters, a slight smile grazing her lips. But she catches herself and the blank look in her face reappears. She continues reading.

'_We'll always love you, Ally. Even if we are not a completely family anymore, Penny and I will always be your parents and we will never stop loving you._

_I hope that's one thing you should learn from me and your mom, that even if we're not together anymore, that doesn't mean we've stopped loving, you can never not love anyone; you never stop loving someone, you just change how you love them- and for you mom and I, our love now is you. _

_This might not make sense to you, but one day, you'll find that one person, who you want to spend the rest of your life with and then you'll understand. And who ever that person might be will be blessed to have you, to spend the rest of their life with you. You are a strong independent, wise, beautiful young woman- just like your mother. And I know that you won't end up like and me and your mom._

_I don't know how I know that but I just do. Maybe it's because you are not your mother or maybe that person you love is nothing like me, too. He wouldn't just give up on you, unlike what I did to your mom._'

Austin is the first person that comes to her mind as she reads her dad's notes. He's the only one Ally could think off. And again, she feels something heavy and hard and cold hit her chest because there's this possibility that she just might've let go of that person who would love her, who would show her how important love, who would make her understand all about it.

'_But he hasn't given up yet._'

Well she hopes he still hasn't given up. And if the nineteen missed calls and thirty-two messages(and still counting) she's getting from him is any indication, he sure is not giving to give up on her anytime soon- she just hopes she has the courage to go back to him, or for him to find her, in time because right now she's too weak(physically and mentally) and fragile to go anywhere.

* * *

Austin quickly drives up to the Miami beach, with Adele's "_Chasing Pavements_" playing on the radio.

"_**I've made up my mind **_

_**Don't need to think it over**_

_**If I'm wrong, I am right**_

_**Don't need to look no further **_

_**This is ain't lust, I know this is love.**_"

"Are you fucking serious right now?" he grumbles as he steps on the gas to get to the beach much faster. Who cares if exceeds the speed limit, he's in a hurry and he still isn't caught so he couldn't really give a shit about that(plus it's not like this is the first time he's done it).

"_**But if I tell the world,**_

_**I'll never say enough**_

_**Cause it was not said to you**_

**_And that's exactly what I need to do,_**

**_If I end up with you._**

**_Should I give up_**

**_Or should I just keep chasing pavements_**

**_Even if it leads no where?_**

**_Or would it be a waste_**

**_Even if I knew my place_**

**_Should I leave it there?_**

**_Should I give up_**

**_Or should I just keep chasing pavements_**

**_Even if it leads no-_**" **[5]**

"Jesus, yes I get it, Adele!" he grunts, slamming the radio off. "Now shut up! I'm not giving up!"

He gets to the beach right after that little outburst, and he parks his car nearest to the east side of the beach.

And then he's out of the car and is racing through the beach, passing by(and sometimes bumping into) careless beach goers, eventually he gets to the side of the cave.

'_She has to be there._' he silently pray because he is so _fucked _if she isn't there. Where else would he look for her if she isn't there?

He takes a deep breath before hoisting himself up to one of the boulders.

"Please be there."

Then he quickly hops across the rocky path, the first time he went there still vivid in his mind. How elegant Ally is as she maneuvers her way to the cave while he struggles to keep up with her, doing his best to avoid, at all cost, slipping or tripping from the jagged rocks. It seems that happened so long ago because he barely even pays attention to the pathway as he makes his way to the cave.

He rounds the corner, seeing the entrance of the cave makes his heart pound(and it isn't just from all the running he did to get there).

When he gets to the entrance, Austin sees nothing but darkness inside the cave, so he brings out his phone to see what's- who's- inside. To his dismay, he finds no one inside the cave. And a pit forms in his stomach- she's not there.

He wants to cry, really he does, and for a split second he swears a tear might've slipped from his eyes, but he ignores it because he knows crying won't do him any good. He couldn't give up now, so he won't cry. He still needs to find Ally, and he won't stop at anything, there's nothing that could get in his way for finding her. That's why he decides to search the cave.

Albeit it being small, Austin still searches the cave multiple times, peeking through every gap for any sign of Ally- he even looks at the roof the cave, to see if she might've been hanging there, kind of like a bat, but he knows it's a long shot.

The sun is starting to set, along with it is the sinking of his heart and his hopes of ever reconciling with her.

Out of desperation, Austin decides to call Ally again. "Come on, Ally, please answer your phone."

She doesn't.

He seriously considers throwing his phone to the sea after, like the tenth time, he had called her but he gets a call from Chelsea before he can do so.

"Hey, Chelsea, I'm still looking for her." he says.

* * *

Her eyes are glued to her book, she couldn't stop reading her dad's notes/comments on her entries. It seems that Lester has commented on almost all of her entries, explaining something(like _his _side of the story), addressing her concerns.

Finally, she gets to the last part of her entries- the day she decided to run away.

'_Hey, honey, you've been gone for two weeks... And as much as I know that you wouldn't appreciate me writing in your book because I know how much you don't like it when people touch or read your book, this is the only way I can communicate my feelings and concerns for you- this is the only thing left of you._

_First of all, I know it's too late to take anything back now, since you're already gone, but if I had known early about how you feel for me and your mom then maybe I would've done something to comfort you. But it isn't your fault that I didn't know- it is mine because I didn't pay much attention to you, I was being selfish. And I'm sorry for that; I'm sorry for not being a father to you all these years. I hope you can still find it in you to forgive me._

_I get it if can't forgive because I was horrible to you. and I have no other excuse for it but that I was completely bitter against your mother and I took my anger off on you because you were a constant reminder of her to me- but I am wrong, you are not your mother and I shouldn't have treated you that way. If I could go back in time and stop myself from doing that, I would. But I can't._'

"Yeah, that's the point you can't." she retorts as if her dad could actually hear her. "You've wasted years ignoring me and treating me like shit."

'_I'm really sorry, Ally. I know this doesn't make much of a difference because you're not even here to read this but I just want you to know that I regret ever letting go of you mom, I regret not fighting for our love, and that I regret and resent myself for not being a father to you, for not being there when you needed me the most- I was selfish and ignorant and I am sorry._

_I know you are in L.A. with your mom's sister and I know she will take good care of you but please take care of yourself. And as much as I want to go there now and bring you back here, I can't because I don't think I'm strong enough to face you or your mom's sister... I'd probably get the real shit from your aunt when she sees me._'

"I wouldn't mind seeing that," she jokes as she remember those times that they'd have a family dinner and invite her mom's sister; it would be a total chaos, her dad would do something and her aunt would always counter it or say that he was doing it wrong and they'd have banter with each other until her mom would reprimand them. It's fun for Ally to watch them act like kids because it made her feel that nothing would ever change even when you are an adult.

Oh, how wrong she is about that... and she had to learn that the hard way...

She continues reading the last note her dad wrote to her in her diary. She couldn't even count how many times Lester had said he was sorry to her but still it didn't make her feel better- if he could write it in her diary, why couldn't he say it to her in personal? Is that too hard to do? Does swallowing his pride too hard for him?

Ally feels anger bubble up inside her again. Maybe reading those notes did lift a few burdens inside her but it isn't enough, she still feels heavy yet hollow and cold inside. Is that really all her dad had to say?

She gets her answer when she turns to the next page. To her surprise, she finds more notes from her dad in the next pages, dating from the time after she left up until to last two weeks or so ago.

'_I asked Chelsea to call you and check up on you today, but you didn't answer. I asked her if she could call you again tomorrow but she didn't want to because she thinks you wouldn't want to be bother but I insisted that she call you everyday because I want to know what happens to you there. I'm really hoping you'd pick up your phone tomorrow. I want to hear your voice again, Ally._'

She remembers that day. It had come to a shock for her when she saw Chelsea's number calling her, she didn't know what to do- will she answer the call or just ignore it? She ignored it of course.

After that day, she received more call from Chelsea and about a week later, she'd given up ignoring it and finally answered her calls.

The ecstatic voice of her step-sister still echoes in her mind, how delighted she had been when Ally finally answered her call, the tone of genuine and concern so evident that she almost broke down that day. But she didn't, she held her ground and kept a steady and nonchalant voice talking to Chelsea.

"_Hey, Ally, it's Chelsea. Dad- uh, I mean, I just wanted to check up on you... how's everything there?" _

_She was silent for a very long time. _

_"Everything's good." she had finally answered. _

_"Oh, that's good..." you could practically feel the tension between them but still Chelsea had insisted talking to her. "Anything new?"_

_"Nothing." _

_Then it was silent(and very, very awkward). After about a minute, Ally decided to speak up. _

_"Is that all you called for?"_

_"Oh... uh, yes. I mean, no. I just-" it was the first time Ally ever heard Chelsea stammer; she was quite surprised but it did nothing to lighten her mood. How would she even respond to that answer? _

_So, she didn't. And it was silent again. _

_A few times she heard a sigh from the other line, but Chelsea never backed her answer- it almost seemed to her that she was actually talking to another person, but she couldn't decipher who it was._

_"If that's all you called for then, I think I'm just going to hang up. Bye." She knew it was really tacky to do that, but it was too awkward and tense for her so she ended the call before either of them could say anything else. _

_The next day she called again. It was just like the first phone call- awkward and tense. As well as the next few weeks that Chelsea had called._

It's weird, really. It seems like just a few weeks ago, Chelsea is convincing her to talk just about anything and now she's willingly telling her everything. And as much as Ally hates to admit it, she considers Chelsea as her _real sister_.

She shakes her head. Chelsea's not here now, so she's going to have to settle with her own thoughts(and her diary) at the moment.

On to the next(random) page.

'_Two months. It's been two months since you left for L.A., and still I can't get myself to talk to you whenever Chelsea calls you. A few times I tried, I don't know if you noticed it on the other line but I would always be there when she calls you. _

_And today, I heard that you're dating somebody... I hope he's a good person, Ally. I really do. I don't want you to get hurt anymore than you are now. That's pretty grand coming from me since I haven't been good to you as well, but I'm still your father and I still want the best for you. So, I hope this person, whoever he is, will always be good to you and that he will always show you how much he loves you._'

"He did. For about a month..."

'_But if he fails you, then it's okay. Love is a very strange thing, dear. And maybe he isn't the one for you. Maybe there's another one waiting for you somewhere else; maybe he's just a lesson for you, so that you will understand what love is, how it is. Just like how, maybe your mom is just a lesson for me too. _

_And when you find that right person, you'll know he's the one. He'll make you feel like nothing ever before and you'll be afraid but excited and uncertain but still adventurous. Loving someone isn't easy but it sure is worth it, no matter the pain you go through or the joy you experience. One day you'll find that person, Ally and I know he will be better at showing you how much you are loved more than I or any other person ever did._'

The beat of her heart hammers through her chest again. Only one image is vivid in her mind as she reads her dad's entry.

And he has a messy mop of Blonde hair that flops in the most perfect manner and kind Hazel Brown eyes that seems like it holds the universe and all its secrets and pearly white teeth that when he smiles, she feels like she will melt and makes her wanna swoon(and god, as much as that sounded so fucking cliche and too girly for her, it is true) and then of course, his touch that is just so energizing to her and just over all refreshing to her. How he makes her feel is just entirely different from anything she's ever felt before.

'_And he sure knows how to show his love for me._' she thinks and internally sighs because she let that person go.

She turns into another page.

'_It's been a year now since you left. And you just got released from Juvie after spending two months there. It's so hard for me not to just go there, Ally but your aunt doesn't want me to come. She said that it will just worsen your mood, your condition, but believe me I really, really want to go there but I know your aunt is right. Seeing me probably won't help your situation right now; I know you still hate me for all the stuff that I did(or didn't do). But please, stop doing this to yourself. _

_That boy isn't worth it. No matter how much he made you feel, if this is where he leads you then he doesn't really care for you._'

She knows that now. Had it been a year or two ago, her old self probably would've been outraged at her father, but now? Well, now she knows he father is right. Now she actually doesn't feel _that_ angry at him. Maybe it's because of what she has read, because now she understands him.

There are only a few pages left on her book. So she continues reading:

'_Two years. That's how long I haven't seen you. How long is your hair now? How tall are you? I really miss you. _

_I heard about your second arrest, too. That boy had some nerves doing this to you. I'm glad you told the police about him. The trial will be in a week and your aunt wanted me to come but I just might kill that boy if I ever see him, so I'm just going to send Chelsea. _

_Please come with her when she goes back here. I really want to see you again. I miss you so much. Please come home. I think it's time for you to leave L.A. behind. I know that your life in Miami isn't any better than when you were in L.A. but at least, here you've got your family._'

Only one entry left to read. She wonders what this last one contains. Well, only one way to find out...

'_You've been back for about a month now. And as much as I want to say that things are better between you and me- it isn't. And I know this time it's all my fault. I'm still a coward, Ally. I still can't face you without seeing your mother._

_But something a few days ago. You started dating Austin. I know him, and I think he's a pretty good guy. He's musically talented that's one. That boy, well I can say he sure is better than the last one. And I think Austin would be good for you- he just might be the one, Ally. I hope he is; he seems to be bringing out the best in you and that's all that I really want for you. And after seeing how happy you are with Austin, I can say that you are nothing like your mother. You are not her that's why I really want to stop treating you like her. _

_There's also something about Austin. I've only seen him once with you but even I can tell he loves you, he really does, Ally. He's got this look in his eyes that even I didn't have when I first saw your mother. But I know for sure that it's love that he has for you. And from the looks of it, he won't ever get tired of showing you that. But if he ever hurts you like how that other guy did, I promise I'll be there for you this time._'

Well, that wouldn't happen now would it because she's the one who hurt him.

"Way to blow your chances, Ally." she scolds herself because her dad is right(again). Austin just might be the one for her, but she fucked up again. And she doesn't know if Austin's love is so great that he's willing to take her back.

She's so frustrated about that thought that the only thing she could do is play the piano(which is quite odd really). Her hands easily move on the keys. She hasn't played a piano for years now(the last time is like five years ago...), but still it seems like not a day has gone by that she hadn't plated it. The sound emitting from the instrument calms her down. She plays a melody of her own, going through the keys with such gentleness it's like she barely touches it. A bunch of lyrics pop into her mind.

"_**There is not a single word**_

_**In the whole world**_

_**That could describe the hurt**_

_**The dullest knife is sawing back and forth**_

_**And ripping through the softest skin**_

_**There ever was**_

**_How were you to know?_**

**_Oh, how were you to know?_**" **[6]**

* * *

"Oh, no this isn't Chelsea." the person answers; Austin is sure it is a man talking.

"Then who is this?"

"It's Lester..."

"Lester...?"

"Dawson. Ally's dad."

"O-oh... um, Mr. Dawson, uh hi..." he says as he makes his way back to the beach, careful not to miss a single step. "H-how may I help you?"

"Actually, no. It's how _I _can help you." the older man responds.

He stops at the last boulder and then jumps down to the sand. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Look, I know, I've not been the best father to Ally, but I..." Lester's voice falters "I still care for her, maybe not as much as you do but she's still my daughter so when Chelsea told me she's gone, I went looking for her right away-"

"You couldn't have done that two years ago..." he murmurs not so subtly. He hears a sigh from the other line.

"You have a point. If I had cared for Ally before, if I had stopped her from leaving then things would be so much better for her. But that's why I'm doing what I'm doing now- and that is looking for Ally- because I want to make it up to her. I want to be a father to her again; I want to make up for the past years that I haven't been with her. All those years that she was hurt and I wasn't there to protect her and tell her that everything will be alright..." there's a pause then "And now, I found her, but I still can't be there for her because I know I'm not the one she needs right now."

The Blonde almost trip by his own feet(his heart certainly did trip over itself) because holy Jesus, Lester found Ally! He knows where Ally is!

He wants to scream and shout and jump in joy. He stumbles over his words, mumbling and babbling about so many questions that it's barely understandable.

"What-? Yes! That's great. Okay, wow. Yeah, this is good; it great! Okay, I'll- wait, should I come there? I'm not sure if she wants to see me too, but I want to but-"

"Calm down, boy." Lester interrupts him, chuckling a little. "Pretty sure, you're the one she wants to see as of the moment."

"Are you sure? What if she-"

"Yes, Austin. I'm sure. Now, go over here before anything else gets out of hand." the older man commands and it makes Austin scramble to his feet and literally sprint to his car.

"But where's here, Mr. Dawson?"

"Oh, right yeah... I have yet to tell you where I am," he laughs.

He gets to his car and he fishes for his keys in his pockets "Well, where are you?"

"Oh, uh Sonic Boom."

"Okay, I'll be there in a few." then he hangs up. And as he gets inside his car, he realizes something. He doesn't need his car to get to Sonic. He's already at the beach which is right next to the Miami Mall where Sonic Boom is. So, he gets out of his car again and heads for the mall, well runs to the mall, really.

But that's not the point. The point is, he got to the mall not less than three minutes later.

He bursts through the door, looking from left to right for any signs of the Brunette. Only to be greeted by her dad.

"Hello, Austin." he greets.

"Mr. Dawson," he nods in acknowledgment "Where is she?"

The older man points upstairs to the door with the countless barricade tapes on it. He assumes it is the practice room that Ally had been talking about. He swallows. "You sure she's there?"

Lester nods. "Listen," just then faint sounds of a piano echoes through the whole store. It's an unfamiliar tune but he could sense the passion of the person playing the piano. His ears ring and his heart pounds, this is the first time he's ever heard Ally play the piano- and, by god, she's is amazing at it!

"Go," Ally's dad urges at him to upstairs. "Talk to her. I'm sure she'll be more than happy to."

Austin feels like the air from his lungs is sucked out of him because suddenly, he feels a little light-headed and dizzy. But he shakes off his nerves and wills himself to walk up the stairs.

'_Do I knock or just go in?_' he silently debates but he hasn't got time for a full on discussion with himself so he chooses the latter right away, heeding the countless warning and 'do not enter' signs plastered on the door, he's never been one to follow rules anyway. Besides, how could he talk to Ally if he couldn't even see her?

He takes one last deep breath and carefully opens the door.

* * *

She senses the door opening and she knows(how, she doesn't know), she just knows who it is. But just because she knows who it is, doesn't mean she's going to acknowledge his presence. No, she just keeps her eyes trained on the piano keys, although she isn't even playing it anymore.

He sees her sitting on the piano bench and, for a second, his heart stops beating because she just looks so defeated and tired that it scares him. He closes the door but stays where is and stuff his(trembling and sweaty) hands in his jean pockets, trying to look as cool and casual as he can, like he doesn't just want to go over to her and hug her and kiss every inch of her and tell her that everything's okay, that he'll never ever leave her or hurt her.

"Hey, Austin." she quietly says before he could even utter a word or do anything else.

"How do you do that? How do you know it's me without even looking?"

"I don't know how, but I just do... I _know_ when you are there. You presence just alerts my senses, I guess... I just- it's just you, you know. You're the only person that I can sense whenever around..."

She says that because it's true(and because she nothing else to say... okay no that's a lie, she has so many things to say to him but she's afraid that she'll break down right then if she says anything more).

Still what she said makes him smile. And gives him the courage to sit next to her on the bench, thankfully she doesn't move away from him or anything. Although, she doesn't say or do anything as well, which in his opinion isn't any better- and he has to make it better._ For her_. For both of them and everybody else.

Where does he start?

"I got your letter..." he says in a soft tone. But inside he's _so_ fucking mad at himself because, really, that's where he chooses to start?!

'_Fuck._' Ally internally sighs.

"If you're mad at me, I completely understand that-"

"I'm not mad at you..." the Blonde shrugs "Well, maybe when I first read it I was but now...?" he just shakes his head.

"But-"

"There's no 'but's' or 'if's' or 'how's' or whatever, Ally. I'm not mad at you because I know you didn't mean it. And because I still love you no matter what."

Her heart skips a beat because, _holy mother of god_, he just said that he _loves her. Still loves her- no matter what! _

Now what? Actually now she's a little fucked because... well, _fuck_.

"Look, Ally, I don't care about your past anymore." he starts again "And I'm sorry too, if I was being nosy about it- but can you really blame me for being curious? I mean, here I was minding my own business, flirting with girls- and heck I even got a date with Cassidy- then you suddenly come back from wherever with this smokin' hot bod' and-" he stops when she gives him a look "Actually, you know what, if I'm being honest it's not that that I got attracted to- well, not _just _that. It's your kind Brown eyes that pulled me in, and your soft silky hair that somehow always smells like English Tea with Vanilla and Honey- I don't even drink tea, much less an English one, but I just know it's that smell. It's _your _smell- I love it."

He continues "Not only that but there's also you lips, your always Red kissable lips. God, you know when I first saw you, all I could think about was what and how it would feel like to kiss your lips. And when I finally did, it was everything I've ever imagine and more. Your lips that taste much like raspberries and caramel with a hint of mint but at the same time, it's not that at all- it's so much sweeter than that. Then there's your laugh and smile that's so much warmer than the sun and much brighter than any star out there. And then there's how smart and witty you are; how fucking fierce and incisive- I mean, god, you talked back to Mrs. Daniels and even I couldn't have thought of doing that... you were just over all different from anybody I've ever met, Ally. And still I love that- I love your weirdness and your little quirks. I'm not just in love with you physical appearance, I'm in love with your whole character, your attitude- everything! And nothing about your past will ever change my mind, what happened to you before is a part of who you are and I love every single particle, speck and atom of you. I love your very essence, Ally Dawson!" **[7]**

"I know this doesn't make much sense or anything but that's just how it is. That's how love is, I guess... and it's absolutely terrifying feeling like this because this is the first time that I know I'm truly, deeply _in love _but it's thrilling even if I don't know how this will end because I know this'll be worth it- _you are worth it_. That's why I'll always be here for you, no matter what- whatever the fuck happened in your past, between you and your dad or Chelsea or your mom or even... Patrick. I don't care about that, all I care about is you and how you feel and how to make you feel better."

Austin takes her hand in his- oh, how warm her hand is against his, he missed holding her hand even if it's barely been a day since the last held hands- but she's looking down at her lap. She feels her eyes fill up with tears just as her heart swells as well. She couldn't breath or think about anything but Austin and what he told her.

Ally squeezes his hand and sniffles, holding back his tears. It's her turn now.

So, she takes a breath before starting... "First of all, you don't have to be sorry about anything. You wouldn't have been nosy if I'd just told you right away about it. And I don't care if you think that you shouldn't be mad at me because I know what I did to you was horrible and fucking stupid and I'm sorry for being selfish and thinking that doing would fix anything, I honestly thought that I was doing both of us a favor when I wrote it- I just thought that you wouldn't want me anymore once you find out about my past- it's so fucking dumb and you have every right to get at mad me and not want to take me back."

He starts to protest about it but she stops him, finally looking up at him "But," her voice cracks "I'm glad you're not mad at me. I know this will sound selfish but I'm still hoping you'd take me back-"

"I will. I am."

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Austin Moon." she leans her head to his shoulder and hugs his torso, finally letting her tears fall down. "In all honesty, when I first saw you, I thought you were just another pretty face, just another boy that I could toy with because you were the perfect definition, in my criteria, for a boyfriend. And you even look somewhat similar to Patrick: same shade of eyes and that loud and proud posture, the cocky way of walking and smirk that is just so endearing. So, I thought, you know, flirting with you would fill in the gap that... Patrick left."

She takes another breath; he could tell she's struggling to keep herself from breaking down, so he cradles her closer to him, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "But I was wrong, so fucking wrong. You are nothing like him. Not even a single thing about him could ever be compared to you. He was cunning and sly. you... you are charming and ingenious; he was humorless and dark and cold, you are witty and warm and cheerful; you are compassionate and sympathetic and humane, especially to me and... well, he wasn't. He was edgy and always tense, probably because of all the fucking pot he smokes, while you were... comforting to be around with. He fueled my anger and ignited my hatred but you showed me light, happiness and love. I don't even think he knew what love was- I certainly didn't because nobody has ever shown me what is, what it felt like to be love, until I met you of course. You showed me what it truly meant to love... and god, even though that sounds so much like it came from a song, it's fucking true."

He chuckles at that, kissing the top of her head.

"I've learned a few things about love lately... one of those was that some love don't last a lifetime, that they were only lessons for one person. Austin... I don't want you to just be a lesson for me, I don't want us to end up like my parents or Patrick and I- I don't want us to be an example of a destructive, unsuccessful 'doomed-from-the-start' kind of love. I want us to be that once in a lifetime journey, I want to have you with me for the rest of my journey in life- we started this journey together, I want us to be together until the end of our time. I've also learned that some people's love are made up of spur-of-the-actions and rushed, bad decisions, like my parents. I don't want that, what I want something certain and that I know will last. And I want that with you."

And then she buries her head on the crook of his head while he holds her tighter. And then slowly, as if experimentally, she whispers "I love you."

That's when his heart starts to erratically beat, he's been waiting to hear those words for the most part of their relationship and now that he did hear it, he couldn't be more happier. What he feels for her is nothing like he's ever felt before. And right now, with her so close to him, with her warmth radiating to his body, he knows he loves her, he loves the feeling of her being close to him- and not just physically.

He lifts her head up by the chin, and looks at her directly in the eyes so that she will know that he means what he will says.

"Ally, I can't promise you anything- I can't promise you any of that. But I want this- us- to last a lifetime, and I will do anything and everything to make that happen. To make every moment with you as unforgettable as it is, but I know it wouldn't be that easy- love isn't easy- but I'm willing to go through all those hardship, so long as I know that you'll be with me. I love you, Ally. And nothing will ever change my mind, not something that happened in the past, not something that will happen in the future will ever make me question my love for you. I wouldn't say that my love for you is perfect but it's damn well near that! And god, please make me stop talking, I'm sounding like poet with all these proclamations." he adds with a laugh.

She giggles and then her lips are on his- and it's perfect again; it's blissful.

It isn't a long kiss, just one that last about a few seconds but it's enough for both of them to feel their love for one another. It's one that speaks more than any word or action ever. One innocent lip-lock that secures them a lifetime of love and happiness(and maybe a little bit of bickers and fighting here and there because, you know, all love has their ups and down- but they _know_, they'll make it through- _together_).

Austin rests his forehead to hers, looking at her in the eyes and smiling. Then he dips his head down and their lips are at it again. This time in a more intimate and passionate kiss.

Once they separate for air, and Ally's hands untangle from his hair, he grins at her and pulls her up from the piano bench.

"Now, come on, we still have to thank your dad and-"

"My dad?" Ally frowns at him, not that she has anything against talking to her dad. No, it's not that she's actually okay with talking to him now.

"Y-yeah... he, uh... he's the one who called me and told me that you are here." he carefully says as if he's afraid that she'll be mad at him for talking to her dad.

"Okay," is all she replies which prompts him to give her a questioning look: eyes narrowed and one brow arched in skepticism.

Ally shrugs, "What? I want to make amends with my dad and talking to him is a part of its progress, so you know..."

He smiles at that, he's definitely seeing the change in Ally after what had transpired this day. She's definitely heading the right way, he could tell that she's ready to leave all those bad memories behind and create new good ones with him and the rest of her family and friends.

"That's great." Austin nods, dragging her out of the practice room "After we talk to you dad, let's head back to my house. My mom has been bugging me about meeting you ever since our first date."

"What?" her eyes widen and he could see the sheer panic in her eyes because, _fuck the what? _

Austin gives her hand one reassuring squeeze "Don't worry, I know she'll love you."

And with that the Blonde exits the room with the Brunette, leaving behind all those memories from past because... well, they're in the past and that's where they belong- these memories are nothing but history.

Of course along with closing one door behind them, is an opening of a new one ahead of them- and this time, it looks like it's a promising and bright future(with maybe a few obstacles here and there- but it's nothing Ally and Austin couldn't handle).

Pretty sure this one's _really _gonna be forever.

* * *

**A/N: okay, okay, I know the ending's a little anti-climactic but i still stand by it and won't change my mind into altering this(even though, i know some of you won't really approve of this ending)- I think its simplicity will suffice for the whole bizarre antics and crazy happenings that has occurred in the previous episodes, i think it perfectly balances it. i think this also- conveniently- ties up all loose ends between Ally's relationship with her family as well as Austin.**

**but that doesn't mean that i'm not considering to put up a sequel for this one- or you know, maybe a little one shot where it shows Ally meeting Austin's parents... but uh, i don't think this'll happen anytime soon. although, if you do would like me to make like a sequel-epilogue-ish one shot then tell me on the reviews. **

**[1]** _"I'm Like A Lawyer With The Way I'm Always Trying To Get You Off (Me &amp; You)"_** is by **Fall Out Boy**; i don't own it, no copyright infringement intended. yeah, it's a handful title but that's one of the things I love about FOB. Their unnecessarily long and not all the time connected song title- aside from their amazing music of course.**

**[2] in case you forgot this story is an AU, and Ally's prostitute aunt that she lived with in L.A. is Penny's sister.**

**[3] this is Chelsea's mom, it's a flashback so at that time, Chelsea's mom isn't yet divorced to Chelsea's dad and neither are Ally's parents divorced yet either. **

**[4] as Ally had mentioned the quote is from F. Scott Fitzgerald, you know that author of "The Great Gatsby". but the quote is not from Gatsby though, if i remember correctly it's from, like, one of his short poems or something... not really sure but if any of you know then please let me know in the reviews.**

**[5] **_"Chasing Pavements" _**is by **Adele. **honestly, this is my favorite Adele song. it's the first ever Adele song that i heard back in like 2009 or something. **

**[6] this one is **Paramore's _"Hate To See Your Heartbreak". _**one of my favorite songs in their self-titled album but honestly, i love all their songs. hahahahahaha **

**[7] okay so this is one's a little confusing and i'm pretty sure none of you would care but in **Aristotle's Cosmology **Essence is "something that is", it is the substance that make one thing or person an "is" which makes them exists, it is the "whatness" of their being that makes them who they are. so, you know Austin's kind of like saying that he loves Ally's existence- for short, he just loves her whole being. it's really hard to explain, even I don't fully understand and I study these kinds of things...**

**there's really nothing much left but for me to THANK YOU for supporting me and this story. i really enjoyed writing this story and i hope you enjoyed reading it just as much. i'm very much grateful to each and everyone of you and your kind words that keep me motivated in writing my stores. i've probably said this like every time, but i really appreciate everyone of you. **

**and you know what, even though, i wasn't planning this(because i had ran out of cheesy tagline), but for old time's sake- or at least in the span of this story- i'm going to ask for you to write **"Ally and Austin's New Beginning" **at the end of your review.**

**and i know this shouldn't really matter to me that much, but in my last update for the previous chapter i didn't get enough reviews, and i have to say i'm a little disappointed, i was really looking forward to your guys reviews. so yeah, i'd just like to say that every review is appreciated and will be replied to(unless you are anon or a guest reader). i'm really hoping this story will get at least 90-100 reviews cause i think that'd be amazing. hahahahaha :)**

**i'd just really like to say this one last time but THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING! also, i didn't proof-read so there might be some mistakes. sorry about that. **

**Happy Easter to everyone as well. =)**

**~Lou**


End file.
